And Then There Was You
by aca-bechloe47
Summary: Beca Mitchell feared that she was forever destined to follow in her mothers footsteps of addiction and bad choices. Chloe Beale feared she would never amount to anything more then a substitute teacher. What happens when their two worlds collide. Will things change for the better? Or will they be left broken hearted by the choices of others? M-See Disclaimer and TW inside. Bechleo
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey Guys! So I'm posting the first chapter of my newest story to gadge a reaction. I'm not sure who well this story is going to be received and want to just put out a tester chapter. If this is a story you think you'd like to read please leave a review. This story is going to talk about a lot of mature and sometimes very upsetting situations. If you are easily triggered I would caution you to read this story. It will talk about things such as prostitution, underage sex, drug addiction and overdose, as well as suicide, and there will be a lot of swear words. This story isn't going to start out light hearted. There will be moments where it is but for the first few chapters that's not the case. Again please let me know if this is something people are interested in. **

**Thank you and I will now step off my soap box. **

**(Oh and this will be a bechloe end game type story)**

**Thanks for reading! -AchaBechloe47**

**Chapter 1: Life of Beca**

Beca lay awake, staring at the ceiling of the unfamiliar room. She could hear the shallow breathing of the man who lay next to her. Flashbacks of what just happened ripped through her causing a shiver to run down her spine. She wanted so badly to leave, to run away from the mess that her life was but she couldn't. She couldn't leave her mom.

Suddenly the man laying next to her shifted in his sleep, startling Beca out of her thoughts. She prayed that he wouldn't wake up. She didn't know if she could handle him right now. To her luck, he didn't wake and went back to breathing softly.

_At least this one doesn't snore. _Beca thought to herself.

Beca knew that she needed to sleep, she had school in the morning (if she got to go) but sleeping just seemed impossible in moments like this. She didn't dare let her guard down enough to sleep around her mom's _friends… _Or in much more realistic but ugly words, the men her mom sold herself and Beca to…

It wasn't a pretty life. In fact there were many days Beca wishes she hadn't even been born at all. Her mother wasn't a bad person… at least she didn't use to be. But when dad left things changed. She had to make money somehow but chose to go down a less conventional road. That's what lead to the drugs, the sex, and eventually that's what lead to Beca being brought into this nightmare as well.

Beca wishes she could hate her mother. She wishes she could run and never look back. She wishes that it wasn't this way, but what the hell was she supposed to do? She just barely turned 17. She couldn't leave and go live with her dad. He had a new family now and lived in like Seattle or something like that….

So she would just have to suck it up. She didn't have any other choice.

Beca took in a deep breath and turned over to see what time it was on the digital clock across the room.

1:47am

It was going to be a long ass night.

Taking in another lung filling breath of air, Beca settled in and continued her staring contest with the ceiling, willing the night to go by quickly. And praying to whichever god existed (if any of them) that the man sleeping next to her would stay asleep the whole time.

**The Next Day**

Beca rushed into the bathroom of her and her moms two bedroom apartment. She quickly jumped into the shower. She had 15 minutes to get ready and get to school. She could do it. She's done it in like 5 minutes before.

Beca loved school. Not very many people knew that about her but she loved learning new things. She of course would never show it to her fellow classmates, or even her mom, but her teachers could tell. Beca Mitchell was a secret nerd.

She always gave off the "go fuck yourself" vibe to everyone. She didn't want or need friends. And putting up that front seemed to work perfectly.

Beca ran out of the shower and into her room. She quickly dressed and brushed out her hair. She looked at the clock and knew that she would be a few minutes late for first hour but it wouldn't be a big deal.

She ran down the stairs and was almost out the door when she heard her mom call from behind her.

"Beca, where are you going?" Janelle Mitchell asked.

Beca turned around to see her mom sitting at their kitchen table.

"School." Beca stated. "I gotta go or I'm going to be late."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll call you in today." Janelle explained. She reached for her cell phone and was about to call the school when Beca stopped her.

"No, mom I can't miss today. I have a test in calc and I won't be able to make it up." Beca explained. "It's fine, I'll just run."

Janelle seemed to be considering her options.

"Fine, but I have another friend coming this afternoon so you'll need to find a place to stay tonight." Janelle explained.

_Thank god! I don't have a 'friend' tonight. _Beca thought to herself.

"No problem." Beca agreed. "See you tomorrow."

"Love yo…" Janelle started to say before the door slammed closed.

Beca rushed to the bus stop. She was in luck because her bus had just pulled into the stop and she wouldn't have to walk the whole way.

Beca was about 10 minutes late to her English class but Mr. Swanson didn't make it a big deal. Beca really appreciated that.

Beca's day seemed to be going by rather normally. All her teachers were there, everyone left Beca alone, she got all her work done, and her test went well. She only had one more class left of the day. It was her creative writing class. She wasn't much of a writer. But it was that or PE and you bet your ass she was going to be in creative writing over torturing herself, just got enough torture at home, thank you very much.

She walked in and took her seat in the back of the class, where she normally sat. She pulled out her binder and started to doodle on the first clean piece of paper she found.

She hadn't bothered to look up to the front of the room, where their teacher was sitting. If she had, she would have noticed the red head who was sitting at the larger desk in the righthand corner of the room. She would have seen the unhuman like blue eyes that accompanied the hair. She would have known that things were suddenly going to take a weird turn in her life.

"Good afternoon class, my name is Ms. Beale, I'll be filling in for Mrs. Peterson for the rest of the year." Ms. Beale introduced herself.

Beca looked up and she felt as thought the wind had been kicked out of her. She was in trouble, big, big, trouble.

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe stood at the front of the classroom. She was almost finished with her first day as the sub for the creative writing and advanced writing classes at Barden High. She would be covering for Barbra Peterson, who was on maternity leave for the rest of the semester, which would end the year out. She was so excited to see how everything was going to turn out.

She sat at the desk and watched as her last class of the day filed in through the doors. She noticed one girl who walked in alone, kept her head down, and headed straight for a desk in the back. She didn't once look up to the front of the class or even attempted to interact with her classmates.

This intrigued Chloe for some reason. She wasn't sure why but she felt like this girl was holding a lot in.

The brunette teen seemed to be radiating "leave me alone" with all her might. And Chloe wanted to know why.

Suddenly the bell signaling the beginning of class rang and that was Chloe's clue to introduce herself.

"Good afternoon class, my name is Ms. Beale. I'll be filling in for Mrs. Peterson for the rest of the year." Chloe explained. "I graduated from Barden University with my degree in English and Creative Writing. I've writen a book of poems. I have a dog who is my whole world and I'm 24."

Chloe sat on the stool that stood in front of the class. "Now that you know a little about me I'd like to get to know you guys. So I'm going to start in the front row and I want you to tell me your name and three interesting things about yourself."

Chloe beamed and pointed to the first student.

"Hi, my name is Stacie Conrad. I'm the captain of the Field Hockey team, I love sex, and my boobs are my favorite thing about me." The tall brunette in the first desk explained. Chloe had a hard time not laughing at the response. So she just thanked the student and moved on.

It took about 15 minutes to get to the very last student. The one Chloe had noticed when she first walked in.

"Hi, I'm Beca. I'm not a very interesting person." She stated before taking her seat again.

This disappointed Chloe but she felt like pushing it wouldn't get her anywhere.

"I'm sure that's not true." Chloe responded.

"Nah, she's right, there's nothing interesting with Mitchell here." A boy spoke up and his classmates began to laugh. Chloe noticed Beca shrink a little into herself.

"That's enough, Mr. Allen." Chloe told the boy sternly. "I will not tolerate that kind of commentary in my class."

"But it's true. Even Mitchell said it herself." Bumper Allen said pointing at Beca in his defense.

"Mr. Allen I will not hesitate to send you down to the principles office. That goes for everyone. Do I make myself clear!?" Chloe asked, to which she got a few heads nodding and people put their heads down

She stood up from her stool and walked around to the small desk where a stack of papers were laying. "Anyway you'll all get a chance to talk more about yourselves in your next assignment."

Chloe passed the papers back as she explained the assignment.

"You will be writing about your personality. Get creative with it but also let your good and bad qualities shine through. Your main character can have a different name, and different life situations but your personalities should be similar. I want to get to know who you are by this assignment." Chloe explained. "On the paper that I just handed out it explains the criteria for this assignment. If you have any questions just let me know."

"When is this due?" One of the students asked.

"Next Monday." Chloe explained. She pointed to the top of the page where the date was bolded.

"I'll let you guys take the last few minutes of class to brainstorm what you're going to write." Chloe explained. She sat down at her desk and looked out as each of the kids was reading the paper. She couldn't help but spend a little extra time looking at…Beca. Yeah, that was her name, Beca.

She couldn't wait to read her paper and get to know who Beca was.

**Beca's POV**

Beca walked into the city library just an hour after school let out. She had decided that she would spend as much time there as she could to work on homework then she would head over to her friend Amy's house to sleep. Amy was great about letting Beca stay over. She never asked questions and never made Beca feel like a burden.

Amy didn't go to Barden High. She was going to a private school just down the road. The only reason the two teens even knew each other was because they once worked at the same grocery store. Neither girl worked there now but they had stayed friends none the less.

Beca sent her a quick text making sure she could come over. Then she settled into one of the personal work stations in the back of the library and began her homework.

She had been lost in her homework that she didn't even realize that the library was about to close. That is until an older woman tapped on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but we need you to clean up now." She informed Beca.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Beca began to collect her books.

"No worries." The older woman sent Beca a smile before making her way over to her desk.

Beca walked out of the library not long after the encounter and headed south toward Amy's apartment.

Just as she was about to turn the corner that would put her on Amy's street her phone rang.

"Hello?" Beca answered. She hadn't bothered to look at the name on the screen.

_"Hey, are you still coming over?"_ Amy's voice filled the phone speaker. Amy was originally from Australia so she had a thick accent. She was also known for her wild stories and dry sense of humor.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Beca asked suddenly trying to think of a different plan if Amy couldn't have her tonight.

_"Yeah, my mum just wanted to make sure you were still coming." _Amy explained.

Mrs. Hobart was amazing! She always made Beca feel at home and feel like she was more than just a source of income. Beca often wondered if that's how most mothers acted.

"I'm just turning on your street now. I'll be there in like 5 minutes." Beca explained.

_"Sounds good Short-stack." _Amy said before hanging up the phone. Beca let out a small laugh before putting her phone in her back pocked and continued to walk.

Walking into the apartment complex felt more like coming home then her actual house… It was the night that Beca spent with Amy and her mom that made Beca feel safe. If she wasn't with them she was most likely in a strangers bed or being forced to listen to her mom and one of her 'friends' the whole night.

"Hey!" Amy bellowed as Beca walked up the sidewalk to apartment 113.

"Hey." Beca said. She smiled but her voice wasn't as enthusiastic as Amy's was. Amy was use to Beca's standoffish demeanor. It made teasing her that much more fun.

"You know you could have just come over after school, right?" Amy asked as Beca walked into the building. She took her shoes off and followed Amy into the living room.

"I know, I just had homework I needed to get done." Beca said. "Hey, Mrs. Hobart."

"Please Beca, I've told you a million times just to call me Pam." Mrs. Hobart stated. She walked over and pulled a begrudging Beca into a hug. "How are you sweety? It's been awhile since you've come over."

"I'm good." Beca stated. She straightened her shirt and sat at the bar with Amy while Mrs. Hobart busied herself in the kitchen.

It had been awhile since Beca had been over. She was usually over at least once a week. In fact she had a shelf of her own to keep clothes on, that's how often she was here. But things had been pretty tight lately so she… spent almost every night helping 'entertain' one of mom's friends.

"Have you eaten yet?" Pam asked as she placed a full plate of food in front of Beca.

"No I haven't. Thank you!" Beca picked up her fork and began to eat. Mrs. Hobart made the best food!

Amy started talking about her day and how things had been going in her life. Beca listened quietly as she ate. That was the good thing about Amy, she did most of the talking, which meant Beca didn't have to talk about herself or her life.

The two settled in for the night just an hour later, in Amy's room. Both had homework pulled out and ready to go. Beca had worked on everything already except for her creative writing assignment. She didn't like the idea of putting her personality out on paper.

She was the master of keeping everything inside. It was something she prided herself on, honestly. Because when it came down to it, in order to protect herself she had to shut everyone out. She had to hide her true self from everyone. Beca couldn't think of a single person who actually knew her. Who knew her passions and her quirks. Her pet peeves and favorite things. No one knew of her passion for music and singing. She didn't let that side of her show. Sometimes she honestly questioned if even she knew who she truly was.

So she would write this paper in that same manner. One that didn't show anything at all, except for exactly what Beca wanted to show. The quiet, reserved, standoffish person she was to everyone around her.

"What are you thinking over there, Smalls?" Amy asked.

"I have this writing assignment I'm trying to figure out what to talk about." Beca explained.

"Oh good luck. Did you know I once got the award for best writer in Tasmania?" Amy asked.

Beca didn't really respond to the news. It likely wasn't true but it was fine.

Just as Beca was about to write down her outline for the story her phone chimed. She looked down to see that it was a group message.

_Ms. Beale: Hey class! Sorry to text you all so late. Mrs. Peterson gave me the list for the group text and just wanted to send out my favorite quote to all of you to help prepare you all for tomorrows lesson. _

_"Confidence is not 'they will like me.' Confidence instead is, 'I'll be fine if they don't'." -Christina Grimmie_

_I'll see you all tomorrow afternoon!_

Beca reread the quote a few times. What could that quote possibly prepare them for?

Beca's eyes drifted up to the time on her phone. It was only 8:30 but she was exhausted. Not having gotten any sleep the night before Beca was looking forward to a good nights rest.

"Hey, I'm gunna call it a night." Beca explained as she put her books away and thus forgetting entirely about the paper. She would get it done, just not tonight.

"No problem. You sleepin' in here or on the couch?" Amy asked.

"Couch." Beca explained but they both knew she was going to say that. Beca had a hard time sleeping with people around her. Even though she knew Amy wasn't going to hurt her, it just made her anxiety sky-rocked.

"Sounds good. Hope you get some good sleep." Amy said with a smile.

Beca knew that Amy worried about her. It felt nice to know that someone actually gave a shit about her. Amy never questioned her though, she knew that if Beca wanted to talk about what was going on with her, she would. It wasn't her place to push but she was going to be there for her friend as much as Beca would allow.

"Night." Beca said with a half-smile. She walked out of the room and into the living room.

She sent her mom a quick text, knowing she wouldn't see it until the next day.

_B: Hey just wanted to let you know I got to my friends. Be safe._

With that she put her phone down and spread out the blanket that Mrs. Hobart had already put out for Beca. She put her head down and smiled because she felt safe. That wasn't a feeling that she got often.

**A/N Hey, let me know what you think! Thanks in advance for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey thanks for all the great reviews and support. Here's another chapter just because you guys are great. Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 2: Hospitals and Shit Shows**

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe walked into the staff room and filled up her cup of coffee. Sitting there were a few teachers that Chloe had worked with before.

"Hey, Chloe. How was your first day?" Jesse Swanson, the Senior English teacher asked.

"It was really good actually." Chloe smiled brightly. She sat down at the table when they all scooted over to make room for her. "I'm really excited about this semester. Barbra wasn't wrong, all of her students are really well behaved. Except maybe one that I had a little bit of an issue with."

"Bumper Allen?" Aubrey Posen asked. Aubrey was the Chemistry and Physics teacher for all of the grades.

"That's the one." Chloe nodded her head.

"Yeah he's quite the piece of work that one." Jesse said seeming to understand. "What did he do?"

"He just took a few really cheap shots at one of my other students during a class discussion." Chloe explained.

"What student?" Jesse asked. He had a feeling he already knew though. Bumper was pretty notorious for picking on Beca Mitchell. He didn't understand why so many students were mean to the young teen. She was smart and always did her best. She was quiet but he didn't think that was justification for the behavior.

"Beca… I think her last name was Mitchell?" Chloe explained.

"Not surprising. We've tried to step in but if Beca wont stand up for herself and report him there's not a lot we can do." Aubrey explained.

"What's Beca's story?" Chloe asked. She was still so curious about that particular student.

"Beca…" Jesse began but paused to think. He didn't quite know how to explain her. "She's got a complicated home life from my understanding. Not sure what exactly but I know only her mom's around. I've never actually met her mother. She's never come to any parent-teacher nights before and actually doesn't seem to show much interest in Beca's education. Beca's smart though. I think she's at the top of her class, isn't she?"

Jesse looked over at Aubrey who nodded her head. "Yeah, but I don't know how many of the Seniors actually know that. I wouldn't be surprised if Beca didn't even know."

"But anyway, she misses a lot of school but somehow always keeps her grades up and gets all her work in on time. I'm really not sure how she does it." Jesse continued on. "I don't know much about her though, other then that. I know she doesn't have many, if any, friends here at the school."

"That's got to be so lonely." Chloe said thinking out loud, to which the other teachers nodded their heads. "What about her dad?"

"Not sure. I don't think he lives here." Aubrey said with a shrug. "I've never met him though. I've met her mom, but it was at the store. The only reason I knew it was her was because Beca was with her."

Chloe sat thinking. The more she learned about the girl, the more interested she became. She felt like there was a lot more to Beca Mitchell's story then what most people thought.

Before anyone could say anything else the first bell rang, indicating the start of the school day.

"Welp, there's our cue." Jesse said as he stood up and filled his cup one more time. "See you at lunch, Bree. Chloe if you'd like to join us, you're more than welcome to."

"Yeah, you should come, it would be fun." Aubrey smiled.

"I'll have to see what my schedule looks like, but I'd like to if I can." Chloe smiled.

They all agreed to catch up later and headed off to their respective classrooms.

**Beca's POV**

Beca woke up the next morning with a text from her mom, insisting that Beca come home before going to school. Beca sighed and worried about what could be going on now.

She woke up before both Amy and her mom so she cleaned up and when she left sent a quick text to Amy thanking her for letting her stay over and that she had to go home.

Beca made the 20 minute walk to her and her mom's apartment. When she walked in, the apartment was full of smoke and smelled of cigarettes and weed. Beca's nose wrangled at the smell. Her mom was no where in sight.

"Mom?" Beca called as she took in the mess that was their living room. She noticed a few pills laying on the table and rolled her eyes, of course her mom got high last night. She should be used to it by now, but she wasn't, and she'd never be okay with it.

Beca made her way to her mom's room and knocked on the door. "Mom? You in there?"

There was no sign of her mom. Beca hesitated but decided to enter the room anyway.

Walking in she noticed that her mom was in bed asleep. There was no one in the bed with her.

She made her way over to Janelle's side and shook her. "Mom. Mom wake up."

But her mom didn't move. Beca felt herself worry for a moment. She stopped and studied her mom. She was still breathing but her breathes were shallow and uneven. Panic suddenly took over Beca as she realized what was happening.

"Mom wake up, damnit!" Beca yelled as she shook her mom more fiercely this time. "I swear to god, you aren't allowed to fucking do this to me!"

Beca fished for her phone in her pocket and dialed 911.

It rang once and was immediately picked up.

_"911, what is your emergency?" A women's voice filled her phone speaker._

"Hi my mom, I think she overdosed." Beca explained. "I'm not sure what she took but she's not responding to me. I don't have any Narcan to give her, we used the last of it."

_"What's your address?" The woman asked. _

"19 W Cornell Street apartment 3." Beca explained.

_"We'll have a medic to you as soon as we can. What's your name?" The women asked. _

"Beca. Look what can I do?" Beca asked. She'd never not Narcan there to use on her mom.

_"Just stay calm. Is your mom breathing?" She asked and Beca said yes. "Okay, the best thing you can do is try to make her throw up." She explained. _

"Okay," Beca nodded her head. She cringed but stuck her fingers down the back of her mother's throat.

She finally succeeded and ended up with throw up all over her. "Okay, she just threw up." Beca said into the phone.

_"That's great, Beca. Great work!" The dispatcher said trying to encourage Beca. "The EMT's are going to be there shortly. Is your front door unlocked?" _

"Um I don't know, let me go check." Beca said into the phone, she didn't want to leave her mom but knew she needed the door to be unlocked. She ran into the living room and quickly unlocked it. "Okay, it's unlocked."

Beca said this as she walked back to her mom, ignoring the stench of throw up on her shirt and pants.

_"Thank you for doing that. I'm sure that wasn't easy." She said. Beca could hear her typing something into her computer. "Beca, what's your mom's name?"_

"Janelle Mitchell." Beca said, not sure how this was going to help her mom.

_"Has your mom struggled with addiction before or ever overdosed?" _

"Yes," Beca said simply.

_"How long ago has she struggled?"_

"I don't know. I've only known about it for like 3 years." Beca explained. She was pretty sure it had been a lot longer than that.

Just then Beca heard a knock on the door and the door open.

"Hello?" A strange voice called out.

"In here!" Beca yelled and soon two men walked in. Beca was suddenly aware of the fact that her mother was naked she hadn't noticed before.

"Can you move over so we can help your mom?" One of the medics asked. Beca nodded and did as she was asked. She stood just behind them and watched as they worked, almost wordlessly. They were finally able to wake her mother up but she didn't really talk or anything. She just looked confused.

"Janelle? Can you hear me?" One of the medics asked. Her mom gave a slight nod of her head.

"Great, my name is James, and this is my friend Patrick. We're here to help you." James explained. "We need to move you over onto our stretcher right here because we gotta take a trip down to the hospital. I'm gunna have Beca here wrap you in a blanket though, okay?"

Janelle nodded again and Beca stepped forward, doing as she was asked. She worked silently and the Medics turned to give her mom privacy.

"Bec…" Janelle spoke for the first time. "You stupid bitch…"

Beca was taken aback by her mothers response. She almost thought she had heard her wrong, until the women spoke again. "Why didn't you just let me die?"

Tears sprang to Beca's eyes and one of the Medics stepped in. Beca noticed it was James. He took over wrapping Janelle in the blanket while Patrick pulled Beca over to the side.

"Your mom's sick. She didn't mean that." Patrick said trying to reassure Beca.

"Yes, she did." Beca sniffed, cursing herself for being so weak that she was crying. "Yes, she did."

After that Beca felt numb, she stopped crying, because she stopped feeling anything at all. She rode in the front seat of the ambulance and barely noticed how she had gotten there or the drive to the hospital.

She didn't remember walking into the hospital or changing into a clean pair of scrubs that someone had handed to her. She didn't remember sitting in the waiting room. Or how long she had been there.

That was when Beca finally snapped out of her trance. She looked around and noticed her surroundings for the first time. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and noticed a few texts and a missed call from Amy.

_Amy: Hey you should have stayed, mum made food. Text me and let me know you got home okay. _

_Amy: Dude, where are you? Are you okay?_

_Amy: Pick up your damn phone, you usually don't go MIA like this. _

The last text was sent at 6pm. Beca looked at the time on her screen and noticed that it was now 7:30. She had no idea how she didn't notice the time pass.

"Ms. Mitchell? I'm surprised to see you still sitting out here, I thought you would have gone into your mom's room by now." A doctor said as he walked up to Beca.

"Oh, yeah I just needed some time." Beca explained. "Can you remind me what room she's in?"

"I can take you there. I need to check up on her anyway." The doctor explained. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Beca stated simply. "I'm sorry I don't remember your name, Dr?"

"I'm Dr. Matthews." He explained. "You were pretty out of it when we first met so I'm not surprised you don't remember me."

"Yeah." Beca said with a hint of a laugh. They walked down a hall full of doors leading into different rooms. They came to room 221B. He knocked softly before they both entered.

Her mom was asleep on the bed. She was pale white and skinny. It was as if Beca was seeing her mom for the first time in years. She could see the wear and tear of the last few years. She saw the stress lines written all over her moms face and how her cheeks were sunk in. She had dark circles under her eyes. It killed Beca to see her mother like this.

Beca went over a took a seat by the bed. She didn't dare touch her though. Her mother looked as if one touch would break her.

"Is she… is she going to be okay?" Beca asked.

"She will be." Dr. Matthews explained. "It might be awhile before she's back to normal, but she'll get there."

_Great… Just what I need. _Beca thought to herself. She didn't trust herself to speak so she just nodded.

Dr. Matthews checked her mom's vital signs before bidding Beca a goodnight and a promise that he'd be back in the morning.

Beca was left alone with her mom and suddenly felt nervous. She remembered the last words her mother said to her and felt the sting of them. Had her mom done this intentionally? Had she told Beca to come over before school so that she would find her dead earlier rather than later? Why had this happened?

Not sure what else to do Beca pulled out her phone and texted Amy.

_Beca: Sorry had some family stuff. Wasn't able to respond._

_Amy: You okay?_

_Beca: Yup._

_Amy: ? _

_Amy: Are you lying to me?_

_Beca: Never._

This of course was a lie. But Beca didn't want to get into it.

_Amy: You need to crash here again? _

_Beca: Nah, I'm staying with my mom. _

_Amy: K. Text me tomorrow_

_Beca: *thumbs up emoji* _

Beca went to Instagram for a moment and looked at a bunch of the posts that had been made that day. Even though she didn't post much (meaning she didn't post anything) it was good to know what Amy and some of her favorite musicians and Authors were posting.

After awhile Beca decided to try to sleep and put her phone down.

As soon as she did that her phone chimed letting her know someone texted her. She picked it back up and saw it was from Ms. Beale again. Were these texts going to be a nightly thing?

_Ms. Beale: Hey, today we had a really great lesson! Thank you everyone for doing so well. Tonight's quote to think of before tomorrows lesson is:_

_"The Sea is dangerous and its storms terrible, but these obstacles have never been sufficient reason to remain ashore." -Ferdinand Magellan_

_Hope everyone has a good night's rest and I'll see you tomorrow._

Beca found that quote interesting but didn't know what to make of it. She decided not to give it much thought.

She took one last look at her mom before setting back in the chair and closing her eyes. Hoping her dreams would be better than her reality.

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe dismissed her last class of the day and sat at the computer putting in a bunch of information from the day. She was putting in attendance and came to Beca Mitchell's name. She was sad to see that Beca hadn't been there today and wondered what was going on to keep her from coming to class.

She felt like it was weird that she was so fixated on the brunette. It's not like they had spent much time together but she was concerned that something serious was going on in the girls life. She of course had nothing to back her suspicions, therefore she couldn't do anything about them but still the worry seemed to weight on the sub.

Just as Chloe was thinking way too much about it Aubrey walked in.

"Hey, just wanted to check in on you. How was your day?" Aubrey asked.

"It was good. These kids are super smart." Chloe explained. "I feel like they're gunna realize soon that I'm not as smart as they are…"

"That's not true." Aubrey shook her head. "I learn new things everyday from my kids. I think that's why school works. If both parties aren't willing to learn from each other, we'll never find common ground."

Chloe nodded her head as she thought of that. She realized just how true it is. "Fair point."

Just then Jesse walked in as well.

"Hey, sorry we missed you during lunch." Jesse said to Chloe, as he walked over and placed a soft kiss on Aubrey's forehead.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Things were just super busy today." Chloe explained. "Hey, was Beca Mitchell in your class today?"

Jesse shook his head. "No, she wasn't. It's kind of weird because normally when she misses it's an excused absence, but no one called about her today from my understanding."

Chloe found this interesting. "Has anyone checked in on her homelife?"

Jesse seemed to be thinking. "Honestly, not that I'm aware of. I know last year they had a meeting with her mom and Principle Weller about her attendance but that's about it."

Chloe was kind of shocked by this.

"She'll probably be back tomorrow. Don't get too worried." Aubrey could tell that Chloe was thinking too much about the girl. "Anyway, we are heading out, see you tomorrow."

"Bye guys!" Chloe couldn't help but smile as the two walked out holding hands. They were such a cute couple.

Chloe looked at Beca's name one last time on her computer and marked her absent before submitting her class list. With that she cleaned up her desk and straightened all the student's desks before making her way out of the classroom, locking it on her way out.

**A/N Hey so just wanted to let you know the next chapter probably wont be up until this weekend or next week sometime. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Disclaimer- I don't own Pitch Perfect, or any of it's characters. This is all strictly for fun. **

**Song: Anyone by Demi Lovato **

**I do not own this song, I didn't write any of it. Again strictly for fun, no claim on it at all.**

**Chapter 3: Trouble to Come**

Beca woke suddenly and sat up, looking around momentarily forgetting where she was. The realization of the last 24 hours coming back to her. She looked suddenly over at her mom who was still fast asleep. Beca looked at her phone and noticed it was only 6:30. She didn't know that her mom would want her here when she woke up so Beca decided to leave. She would have enough time to make it home and then to school.

She took one last look at her mom before walking out of the room.

"Leaving?" The nurse at the desk asked her.

"Yeah, I gotta go home and get ready for school." Beca explained. "If I give you my number, will someone call me if anything changes with my mom?"

"Of course." The nurse said with a smile. "What's your number?"

Beca told her, her number and said goodbye. She had a long walk ahead of her and needed to make it quickly.

Beca again lucked out though because the bus that would be stopping by her house was just pulling up to the hospital when she walked out. She got on and settled in the back of the bus.

Shortly later they were at the closest stop to her apartment and Beca got off. She thanked the driver as she got off.

It was a short walk to the apartment and Beca rushed in. She ignored the mess that remained in her living room and headed straight for her room.

About ten minutes later Beca was jumping out of the shower and quickly got dressed. She noticed that she only had about 5 minutes to get to school before first bell. It was basically going to be impossible but she would do her best.

**Jesse's POV**

Jesse stood in front of his class. He was explaining the bell work to them that they would do while he collected yesterday's homework and took roll.

He had already collected the homework and was now sitting at his desk. He went through the names and looked up when he noticed Beca Mitchell was gone again. He frowned. It wasn't like her to miss two days in a row…

Just as he was about to mark her absent the classroom door opened. Jesse looked over to see Beca rush in and over to his desk. Holding a tardy slip.

"Sorry." Beca looked truly apologetic and was breathing hard. He wondered if she had run to the school or something.

"It's okay, Beca. See me after class and I'll get you yesterday's assignment. Go ahead and take your seat." He took the slip from her and threw it away. Beca nodded her head and walked over to the empty seat that she was assigned to.

"Stacie, will you explain the bell work to Beca?" Jesse asked the student who sat to Beca's right.

Stacie nodded her head and started to explain what they were supposed to be doing.

Shortly later Jesse got up and started his lecture. They were talking about Topic Sentences and Main Ideas this chapter. It was something that almost all of his students struggle with.

"Someone give me a prompt." Jesse asked. A few students raised their hands and Jesse picked one at random.

"Positives and negatives of dress codes." The student suggested.

"Okay so what would my main idea be?" Jesse asked the class.

"The Dress code." Stacie Conrad explained. Jesse looked at her and motioned that she should raise her hand. She did and Jesse called on her. "Your main idea is the dress code."

"Good." Jesse said. "So I'm going to write a topic sentence for this main idea. I want you to tell me if this is a strong or weak topic sentence and why."

Jesse wrote the sentence on the board.

_I think dress codes are lame._

Jesse waited a moment. "Who can tell me if this is strong or weak?"

He walked around the classroom as a few students raised their hands. "Beca, what do you think?"

Beca wasn't raising her hand. She never did.

"It's weak." She said quietly.

"Can you tell me why?" Jesse asked.

"It's not specific enough." Beca explained, looking down. He could tell she didn't like attention being drawn to her, but he liked to have her be included in class discussions.

"It's not specific enough. Good. Anything else you notice?" He asked, he usually wouldn't ask Beca to speak this much but for some reason he felt like it was important.

"I uh… Well you said I in it. You're making it too personal." Beca explained further. Jesse smiled.

"Well done, Beca." Jesse smiled at her. "Anything else?" Jesse directed this question to the class.

He carried on the discussion and had the students write their own topic sentence for that prompt.

Soon the class period was over and Jesse excused his class. He went over to his desk and looked over when Beca came up to his desk. He handed her the work sheets she needed to do.

"Here you go. It's just introducing topic sentences, so it should be pretty easy for ya." Jesse explained. "Hand it in tomorrow morning when you hand it the work sheet for today."

"Okay." Beca took the paper and put it in her folder. "Thanks."

"Beca." Jesse called as soon as Beca turned to walk out. She turned back. "You okay?"

Beca looked at him with a confused expression. "Yeah."

"Your mom okay?" He asked. He noticed a slight reaction out of her but she reigned it in quickly. It concerned him how fast she was able to do that.

"Yeah, why?" Beca asked.

"Just making sure. I hope you know if you ever need someone to talk to, there's a lot of people here at the school who care about you." Jesse said. He didn't want to push Beca into talking. He had a feeling that if he pushed too hard it would send her in the opposite direction he was hoping for.

"Thanks, Mr. Swanson, but I'm fine. I promise." Beca said. "I gotta go, don't want to be late."

Jesse nodded and with that Beca was gone.

**Beca's POV**

Beca was so confused by Mr. Swanson's sudden interest in her and if she was okay. That was the last thing she needed, having a teacher focused on her personal life.

The rest of her day went pretty uneventful and was now in her last class hour of the day. Her creative writing class.

She walked in and sat down in her usual spot in the back. She pulled out her folder for the class and waited for Ms. Beale to begin the lecture.

Beca noticed that written on the board was a quote. It was about fear.

_Always go with the choice that scares you the most, because that is the one that is going to help you grow. -Caroline Myss_

Beca had a feeling she wasn't going to like today's lesson…

"Come on in and take your seats." Ms. Beale called as the bell rang.

She began to call roll as everyone sat down. Name after name went by until she came to Beca's.

"Beca Mitchell?" Ms. Beale called. She looked up and smiled when she noticed Beca. This made Beca feel weird.

"Here." She said and turned her focus back on the piece of paper she had been writing on.

A few more names were called and then Ms. Beale was standing at the front of the class.

"Alright, who would like to read this quote for me?" The sub asked. A few students raised their hands. She picked on a kid sitting up front. Beca didn't recognize him but that wasn't really a surprise. She didn't know very many people.

"Great, thank you Scott." Ms. Beale smiled at him. "So. who can tell me what this quote means to you?"

She called on a few other students and got their answers. Many talked about the same thing. That there's no growth in the comfort zone. And all that stuff.

"Beca?" Ms. Beale called, getting Beca's attention. Beca looked up. "What does this mean to you?"

"Um…" What was with teachers calling on her when she wasn't raising her hand? "I don't know, I guess its like what everyone else has been saying. We can't grow if we never leave our comfort zone."

Beca wondered though if she was growing, even though she was never in her comfort zone.

"What are you scared of?" Ms. Beale asked, still looking at Beca. This caused her heart to race.

_Answering this question… _Beca thought to herself.

"Um I'm sorry?" Beca asked, hoping she misheard the teacher.

"What's something that you're scared of? Something you're scared to do or say?" Ms. Beale explained. A few people put their hands up but the sub ignored them, keeping her attention on Beca.

"I uh… I don't know." Beca said, she really didn't want to answer this question.

"Forming actual sentences…" Bumper Allen jumped in with a laugh. A few more people laughed around the room and this caused the subs attention to turn to Allen.

"Mr. Allen, are we seriously going to do this again?" She asked, clearly annoyed with the other student.

"Beca Mitchell is scared of people knowing she exists." Bumper continued. This caused Beca to laugh in her head. He wasn't exactly wrong…

"Go to Principal Weller's office." Ms. Beale ordered. Bumper looked as if he was going to protest. "I'm not kidding. In this classroom I will not accept anyone talking negatively about someone else. That includes talking for them. You don't know Ms. Mitchell's mind and you don't know what she's thinking so don't you dare think you get to speak for her. Get up Mr. Allen."

Beca felt more embarrassed then anything. She wanted to tell Ms. Beale to drop it. To just move on with her lesson and make Bumper stay, but she couldn't find her voice.

Suddenly Bumper turned and looked at her. "Fucking freak! You're just going to let her fight your battles for you. You're fucking pathetic!" He spat.

"Get out of my classroom!" Ms. Beale yelled, clearly angry. Bumper stood up and made his way out of the room. "Everyone, work on your papers that are due Monday. I'll be back shortly. Beca, will you please come with me."

Beca stood up and walked out of the classroom. Honestly what Bumper said to her was pretty damn tame in Beca's opinion. She'd heard much worse in her life.

The sub and Beca walked down to Principal Weller's office, where Bumper was already sitting. Ms. Beale asked Beca to sit down and walked into the office with Bumper.

This left Beca out there alone for a few minutes. She really just wanted to run back to Ms. Beale's room and work on her writing assignment like everyone else. But just as she was about to do so, the door to the office opened. It was Ms. Beale.

"Beca, can you please come in here?" She asked. She gave Beca a warm smile.

Beca stood and walked into the office. Beca had only been in here once before when her and her mom had a meeting with him last year for too many unexcused absences. That was fun to try to explain…

"Beca, come on in." Mr. Weller smiled at her.

Mr. Weller was an older man. He had been a teacher here for something like 20 years and then was asked to be principal and has been in the position for the last 5 years. Beca didn't mind him. He was nice and she'd never really been in trouble before.

"So Mr. Allen, do you have something to say to Beca?" Mr. Weller looked at Bumper expectantly.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"For what?" Mr. Weller prodded.

"For swearing at you and making fun of you." The anger was very relevant in his voice.

"It's fine, really. Not a big deal." Beca said trying to convince Mr. Weller and Ms. Beale to just drop it…

"It's not fine, Beca." Ms. Beale pipped in. "His behavior was unacceptable. It's okay to forgive him but don't excuse his behavior."

Beca opened her mouth to protest but Mr. Weller beat her to it.

"I agree with Ms. Beale. You're a very kind person Beca but his actions have consequences." Mr. Weller turned to Bumper. "You will have two weeks of afterschool detention. And will write an apology letter to both Beca and Ms. Beale. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." Allen just glared at Beca.

"You're going home. Go call your dad." Mr. Weller ordered Bumper who grumbled but did as he was told. He bumped roughly into Beca's shoulder which caused Mr. Weller to yell. "Congratulations, Mr. Allen, that makes three weeks detention. Wanna keep adding?"

Allen complained that it hadn't been on purpose, but the principal wasn't buying it. He was sent out of the room with 3 and a half weeks of detention, the half came from talking back…

"Beca, are you alright?" Mr. Weller asked.

"I'm fine, I swear. It's really no big deal." Beca said. "You shouldn't be so hard on him. He's Bumper, I hear worse things said when I ride the bus."

"That might be true but I don't allow that kind of language in my school." Mr. Weller explained. "You and Ms. Beale can head back to class now. You let me know if Mr. Allen gives you any more trouble."

"Yeah. Sure thing." Beca said and turned to leave the office. She didn't want others fight her battles for her. She could do that all on her own and Bumper Allen was one battle that she didn't even feel like needed to be fought.

Beca decided not to say anything after that. She knew that no matter what she said it wasn't going to do anything.

Beca didn't pay attention for the rest of class. All she could think about was her mom. And how she wished she had stayed there with her.

The bell rang and Beca was the first person out of the room. She didn't want to give Ms. Beale a chance to talk to her. That was the last thing she needed.

Beca walked to her locker, putting all her stuff that she needed to do her homework in her backpack and headed to the music room. She wanted to work on a song and was hoping the music teacher Luke would let her use the piano for a little bit.

She walked in and the room was empty, but she saw Luke sitting in his office.

She knocked on his office door and he looked up and smiled at her, motioning for her to come into the room.

"Hey, Beca!" Luke smiled. Luke was from the UK and had an amazing British accent.

"Hey," She smiled.

"Long time no see, what can I do for ya?" He asked, although he already knew what it was gunna be.

"Do you mind if I play?" She asked him.

"Got something I can hear or is this a solo one?" He asked.

"Solo…" She smiled sheepishly.

"Of course. I actually have to get going to a meeting but if you don't mind locking up go ahead and stay as long as you need." Luke explained. He'd done this for her a few times before and he had to have known how much it meant to her.

"Thanks Luke." She said.

"I expect a song sometime soon though." Luke smirked.

"You got it." Beca promised. She walked out of the office and headed over to the piano. She put her bag down and fished inside for the paper of lyrics she was looking for. She wanted to be able to write down the cords she wrote for it. "Hey do you have any blank sheet music pages?"

"Yup, you know where they are." Luke smiled. "I'll see you later. Make sure you lock the door and turn off the lights when you're done."

"Thanks." Beca walked over to the drawer where he left the copies of sheet music and found the one she would need. She returned to the piano and looked over her shoulder making sure no one was there, and she began to work on the song.

Beca smiled a few hours later as the song was coming together and decided to play it one last time before leaving.

_I tried to talk to my piano_

_I tried to talk to my guitar_

_Talked to my imagination_

_Confided into alcohol_

_I tried and tried and tried some more_

_Told secrets 'til my voice was sore_

_Tired of empty conversation_

_'Cause no one hears me anymore_

_A hundred million stories_

_And a hundred million songs_

_I feel stupid when I sing_

_Nobody's listening to me_

_Nobody's listening_

_I talk to shooting stars_

_But they always get it wrong_

_I feel stupid when I pray_

_So, why am I praying anyway?_

_If nobody's listening_

_Anyone, please send me anyone_

_Lord, is there anyone?_

_I need someone, oh_

_Anyone, please send me anyone_

_Lord, is there anyone?_

_I need someone_

_I used to crave the world's attention_

_I think I cried too many times_

_I just need some more affection_

_Anything to get me by_

_A hundred million stories_

_And a hundred million songs_

_I feel stupid when I sing_

_Nobody's listening to me_

_Nobody's listening_

_I talk to shooting stars_

_But they always get it wrong_

_I feel stupid when I pray_

_Why the fuck am I praying anyway?_

_If nobody's listening_

_Anyone, please send me anyone_

_Lord, is there anyone?_

_I need someone, oh_

_Anyone, please send me anyone_

_Oh, Lord, is there anyone?_

_I need someone_

_Oh, anyone, I need anyone_

_Oh, anyone, I need someone_

_A hundred million stories_

_And a hundred million songs_

_I feel stupid when I sing_

_Nobody's listening to me_

_Nobody's listening_

Beca smiled at the end of the song and wrote down one last note. She suddenly froze however when she heard someone behind her.

**A/N2 Who do you think is there? Let me know in your review! **

**Thanks again for reading and we'll see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This one's a big one. Grab the popcorn and settle in. It's gunna get dramatic. **

**Chapter 4: Nothing But A Stranger**

**Beca's POV**

Beca hesitated. She feared that someone was behind her that shouldn't be. She turned and was shocked to see who it was.

"Beca, what are you doing here this late?" Ms. Posen asked her, standing in the doorway of the music room.

"I uh… I was just working on something. Mr. Willson said I could be in here." Beca nervously explained.

"Did you… did you write that?" The science teacher asked curiously, obviously having heard some of it.

"Uh…" Beca didn't know what to say. "Look I should probably get going home anyway."

"Beca." Ms. Posen seemed like she wanted to say something to Beca but must have changed her mind. "Do you need a ride home? It's pretty late and the bus downtown broke down."

Beca looked at her questioningly. Ms. Posen wasn't exactly a mean teacher, but she was definitely strict and not someone Beca knew well. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Jesse, I mean, Mr. Swanson will be in the car as well. It wont just be me and you." Ms. Posen explained. Beca knew that the two teachers were dating but it was weird to think of them together.

"I don't really know. I can walk, it's not that far." Beca explained. She quickly cleaned her stuff up. "Thanks for the offer though.

"Beca don't be ridiculous. It's freezing out there." Ms. Posen continued to push. This only made Beca want to run away even further.

"Not to like be rude or anything but I can walk," Beca put her bag on. She walked over and turned the lights off before walking out the door, Ms. Posen followed her. Beca locked the door behind her from the inside and started to walk down the hall. Just then Mr. Swanson rounded the corner.

"Ready to go, Bree?" He asked looking down at his phone. He looked up and met Beca's eyes. "Beca? What are you still doing at the school?"

"She was working on something for Mr. Willson." Ms. Posen jumped in to save Beca from having to answer another question. That wasn't exactly true but Beca wasn't going to correct her. "Do you mind if we drop her home? It's pretty dark outside."

"No that's totally fine with me." Mr. Swanson smiled. "Do you wanna call your mom and make sure it's okay with her?"

"No, really it's fine. I can walk." Beca knew what Ms. Posen was doing. She didn't like asking for help or hand outs and she wasn't going to do it now.

"Beca, come on. We can totally drop you home. I'd hate for you to have to walk in the dark." Mr. S said with a pleading puppy dog face. Beca cursed in her head.

"Fine…" Beca finally gave in, unable to say no to him. Plus, she just wanted this to be over. "My mom's out of town so I'm actually spending the night at my friends house though."

Beca didn't like lying but she had gotten use to it. It was the exact same lie she had told Amy as well when she asked if she could sleep over tonight.

"No problem. Let's get this show on the road." Mr. Swanson smiled brightly and the three of them walked down the hall together.

Beca looked at her phone to see she had a missed call from an unknown number and feared that it was the hospital. Not even hesitating she called the number back, forgetting the two teachers were with her.

The phone rang a few times before being answered.

_"Barden University Hospital," A friendly voice answered. _

"Hi, I was wondering if you could connect me with Dr. Matthews?" Beca asked. This caught both teachers attention.

_"Sure thing, one moment please." The women explained. The phone was silent for a moment._

_"Dr. Matthews." The familial voice answered. _

"Hi Dr. Matthews, this is Beca Mitchell. I was just wanted to return your calling and to see how things were?" Beca asked suddenly very aware of her teachers. They were trying to pretend not to listen to her, but she knew that they were.

_"Oh, I tried to call you earlier, but you must have been busy. Your mom woke up and asked for you. Visiting hours end in about half an hour but if you'd like to come by you're welcome to." Dr. Matthews explained. _

Beca thought about it. She knew the only way that would work would be to have Mr. Swanson drop her off at the hospital but she didn't want to cause any questions. She however really wanted to see her mom and make sure she was alright.

"Alright, thank you for letting me know. I'll see what I can do about that." Beca explained.

_"I also want to talk to you and your mom about a rehab center. It would be fully paid for as long as she completes the entire program and stays with a sponsor for at least 6 months." Dr. Matthews continued to explain. "But that will be something we can talk more about in person."_

"Of course. I'm sure that's something we would be very interested in." Beca said, trying not to give anything away. "Anyway, I should go but thank you for letting me know."

_"Of course. Have a good night, Beca." He said and Beca could almost hear his smile. _

"You too." Beca hung up the phone and an awkward silence filled the car. Until Beca broke it thinking what the hell. It's not like things could get any worse, honestly.

"Hey, would you actually mind taking me to Barden University Hospital?" Beca asked. "But like don't ask why…"

The two teachers looked at each other momentarily as if having a silent conversation between them.

"Um yeah we can do that." Mr. Swanson finally said. "Can I just ask, is everything okay?"

"Yup." Beca said, not giving more information.

"Alright…" Mr. Swanson said and turned to head toward the hospital instead of Amy's.

Beca sent a quick text to Amy.

_Beca: Hey I'm still coming, just might be later then I thought._

_Amy: No problem short stack, just text me when you're on your way. You walking?_

_Beca: Yeah but I gotta do something first._

_Amy: K._

Beca put her phone down and noticed for the first time that Ms. Posen was looking at her. However as soon as Beca looked up she turned back around in her seat. Beca suddenly felt very awkward. Even more so then before.

The last few minutes of the drive were done in awkward silence. Once he pulled up to the Hospital Beca felt very anxious. She shouldn't be anxious about seeing her mom but considering the last interaction she had with her mother, her nervousness felt justified.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." Beca stated before getting out of the car, she wasn't fast enough though.

"Beca hold up." Mr. Swanson called and this caused Beca to stop. She didn't like disobeying authority figures, it just wasn't in her nature. "I know you don't want us to ask you questions but I've got to admit I'm really kind of concerned right now."

" I am too, Beca." Ms. Posen chimed in.

"I appreciate you looking out for me and for giving me a ride, but I'm fine, I swear. I just have to visit someone in the hospital." Beca explained. "Nothing's wrong with me, I promise."

Mr. Swanson seemed to be studying Beca for a moment. "Who is it?"

Beca hung her head. That was the one question she didn't want to answer.

"You don't have to say it, just nod." Ms. Posen began. "Is it your mom?"

Beca hesitated for a moment but gave a slight nod none the less. She didn't like feeling trapped, and right now she felt very trapped.

"Can I go now?" Beca asked, trying to hide the emotion in her voice.

"Yeah." Mr. Swanson nodded his head. But before she left he handed her something. She took it out of his hand. "Don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

Beca looked down and saw a phone number written on it. Why were her teachers suddenly so invested in her life?

Beca just nodded her head and got out of the car, heading into the hospital.

**Jesse's POV**

Jesse and Aubrey just watched as Beca made her way into the hospital, neither sure what to do or think.

"What do we do?" Jesse asked, finally breaking the silence. Beca was long gone, into the hospital.

"What can we do?" Aubrey asked. "We don't know what happened or why her mom is in the hospital. It's not our place."

"I just… I'm just worried." Jesse admitted.

"I am too." Aubrey said. She wanted to walk into the hospital and find out what the hell was going on and why Beca's mom was there, but she knew that it wasn't her right to pry into Beca's private life. "But there's nothing we can do."

"Bree, there's something going on. Something serious." Jesse stated.

"We don't have any proof of that, Jess." Aubrey pointed out. "We can't prove that somethings going on. The only way we can help her is if she talks to us and I just don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."

"How did you find her earlier?" Jesse asked curiously. He had no idea there was anyone else in the school, other then he and Aubrey.

"I was walking down the hall and toward the front door to meet you when I heard a piano being played and someone singing. I didn't realize it was her until I walked in." Aubrey explained. "The song she was singing was amazing. I only caught the end of it but what I heard I could tell it had to be an original."

"Beca can sing?" Jesse asked. He had no idea she was into music.

"She's really good… Luke must know because apparently she had his permission to be in there." Aubrey explained. "I felt bad, she was so startled when she noticed me in there. It was like I was glimpsing a piece of her journal or something."

"I'm sure that music is an outlet for her." Jesse sighed. He wanted to help but Aubrey was right, there was nothing they could do without Beca coming to them.

"Definitely seemed the case." Aubrey nodded her head.

"Do you think she'll actually call and ask for help?" Jesse asked. He wasn't in the habit of giving his students his phone number, but he felt very strongly that he should.

"I honestly don't know… She doesn't seem the type that asks for help often." Aubrey sighed.

"You know, Beca doesn't seem any different to me, like she's acting the same but since Chloe is so concerned about her I feel like I'm starting to notice and pay attention more." Jesse explained. To which Aubrey nodded. "Should we go to Mr. Weller? See what he thinks?"

"It can't hurt, can it?" Aubrey shrugged her shoulders.

It was decided then, tomorrow morning they would go to Mr. Weller and have a serious conversation with him about Beca Mitchell.

**Beca's POV**

Beca walked over to the elevator that would take her up to the second floor, where her moms room was.

She walked past the nurses station, where a group of new nurses then the ones Beca saw this morning were sitting and working on paperwork. She didn't really acknowledge them and just headed for the room her mother was in.

She knocked on the door before walking in, just out of sheer habit.

When she walked in her mom was up and watching a tv show. She turned and met Beca's eyes. There was no emotion in them.

Beca walked in further and closed the door. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Her mom asked, venom laced her tone.

"I was at school and doing homework afterwards." Beca explained. "I had to walk here because the busses are down."

It was a lie, Beca knew it was wrong but it was better then the truth. Which was that she was avoiding her mother.

"You went to fucking school and left me laying in a hospital bed, that you put me in? You selfish bitch." Her mom spat at her. Beca flinched at the words.

She wanted to scream at her mom, the only reason she was in this bed was because of her, not Beca. She wanted to call her mom the selfish bitch! She almost died and it's because of Beca that she's alive! She wanted to lose it on the woman who was supposed to love her the most in this world, and be there for her. She was supposed to be there, but wasn't.

But she didn't do that. She just stood there, not saying anything because she might regret the words later.

"You aren't going to say anything?" Janelle barked. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Look at me Beca!"

Beca lifted her head and stared into her mothers eyes. Her face showed no emotion. She didn't let her hurt show. Because showing emotion was weakness and she wasn't going to be accused of being weak.

"How the hell do you think we're going to pay for this?" Her mom asked as she looked around the room. "Do you have the money to pay for this shit! For the ambulance ride? For any of it!"

"You would have died." Beca said. There was heat in her tone but not nearly as much as she wanted to be there. "I saved your life!"

"You fucked us over! It would have been better if you would have just let me die. A funeral would have been cheaper. Now we have to deal with all this shit!" Janelle screamed.

"Fuck you!" Beca finally yelled back. "You wanted to die? You wanted to leave me alone to pick up the fucking mess you've left for me!? I'm the selfish one because I didn't want to lose you? I'm the bitch because I didn't think about money, I thought about my mom! God, can you even hear yourself right now! Where would that leave me if you had died, mom! Did you even fucking think about that?!"

"Watch yourself, Rebecca!" Janelle yelled. "You have no idea what it's like to be me!"

Beca gave a sharp, humorless laugh at that comment. "Everything is about you. It always has been hasn't it. You've never given a shit about me. Is that why dad left? Because you're a selfish, self-centered piece of shit? I have no idea what it's like to be you, you're right. And I pray that I never become anything like you! Because you are the worst fucking person I know."

With that Beca turned around, just as she was about to open the door her mother yelled. "Don't you dare come back! Do you hear me! You're done!"

Beca turned and stared at Janelle Mitchell, her entire world and family. "Fine. Have a good life, Janelle. You're nothing but a stranger to me now."

With that, she walked away and never turned back. The tears streamed down her face as she went. There were a few nurses that looked at her with concerned looks on their faces, they must have heard the yelling.

"Are you okay, sweety?" One of them asked.

Beca ignored her and kept walking, just before she went out of view she turned around and looked at the nurse who was looking at her with a concerned face.

"Tell Dr. Matthews that I'm no longer involved in Janelle's recovery and as far as I'm concerned, she can go fuck herself." Beca stated and left. She didn't notice that the nurses all looked at each other, none of them could blame her for saying that.

Beca walked blindly, running on nothing but muscle memory as she made her way back to her and her mothers apartment, she was going to go pack a bag of all her important stuff and then head to Amy's.

When she got there, she went straight for her room, collected a duffel bag full of some clothes, but mostly her song writing journals, laptop, pocket DJ, and charger for her phone. She didn't take any pictures of her and her mom. The only one she did take was that of her and her dad.

After a few minutes of packing up, she became vaguely aware that her phone rang, indicating a text. She pulled out her phone and saw it was a text from Ms. Beale.

_Ms. Beale: "It is our choices that show us what we truly are far more than our abilities." -Albus Dumbledore_

_Hope you're all having a good night. By this point you should have the first draft done for your papers. I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow._

Beca read the quote a few times. For some reason it brought tears to her eyes. Beca didn't regret her choice or the words she said. She regretted that she didn't have the ability to change her mom. To make her a better person and parent. To make her open her eyes to reality. Beca wanted to be a good person. Her biggest fear, the one she couldn't say in class today, was that she was afraid she would become her mother. That thought was enough to send her into a spiraling panic attack. The thought that she was destined for nothing else in this world but prostitution and drug addictions.

Beca brushed the tears that had fallen and put her phone away. She needed to get to Amy's, hopefully her and Mrs. Hobart would let her stay for a few days until she could figure something out.

Just before Beca left she went to the kitchen and pulled out the storage of cash. She wouldn't take it all, she couldn't do that to Janelle, even though she didn't doubt Janelle would do it to her. She would just take enough to get her by until she could find a job.

Moments later, Beca was walking down the street on her way to Amy's apartment. Then a car pulled up beside her.

"Hey! You alright?" Beca froze. She knew that voice. What the fuck was happening with this day?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Weight of The World**

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe walked down the hall of her apartment. She headed into the kitchen, desperately trying to find food. It was her first week in the apartment and she knew she didn't have much.

Disappointed by the lack of food she decided that she would just try to go out and pick something up. It was already 9 but she figured she could just run through a drive-thru.

Just as she was about to head out, her phone chimed, reminding her that she needed to send out her nightly text to her creative writing class.

She already had the quote planned for today. She wanted to encourage the kids that their voices did matter and that they were the ones that decided their destiny, so she went with one of her most favorite quotes from the Harry Potter series.

She smiled as she clicked send. She hoped that this quote would speak to at least one of her students.

After that she went to put shoes on.

"Stay here, Billie." She told her cute little dog. Billie was Chloe's best friend. She'd had her for 4 years now. She rescued Billie from a kill shelter and they've been inseparable since.

Chloe gave her puppy a few more loves before making her way out of the apartment and down to her car.

She drove to the nearest Taco Bell, because Taco Bell, duh.

Everything was relatively normal until she was driving home. She noticed someone walking on the side of the road and she gasped when she realized that the person walking was Beca Mitchell. She didn't know what she was doing she just found herself pulling over and rolling down her window.

"Hey! You alright?" She called. Beca stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around. "Beca?"

At her name, Beca finally turned around. Chloe could tell she had been crying. It broke her heart.

"I'm fine." She stated and began to walk forward.

"Wait, Beca do you need a ride?" Chloe asked.

"I told you I'm fine." Beca called. There was no heat in her voice but Chloe could tell that the girl desperately wanted Chloe to leave her alone.

"Beca, I can't just leave you out here like this. Do you need a ride home? It's too late to be walking like this." Chloe explained. She drove forward a little so that she was next to Beca.

Beca flipped around and looked at Chloe. "I said I'm fine. Just drop it. You aren't my mom, it's not your fucking job to take care of me." This time there was heat in Beca's tone. It made Chloe recoil a little.

"I'm not trying to do that, Beca. I know I'm not your mom. I'm not even five years older then you." Chloe stated. "I just want to help, if I can."

"I don't need your help!" Beca yelled. "Just back off!"

With that Beca walked down the street. Chloe didn't know if she should push further or just let it go. It worried her to see Beca hurt and she felt this incessant need to protect her.

Chloe jumped out of her car and ran up to Beca. "Stop."

Beca glared at her because Chloe was now blocking her path. "Beca, let me help you."

"I don't need your fucking help! I don't need anyone. I've been doing it alone this long." Beca said. Chloe figured she hadn't meant to release so much information by the way Beca looked down. She could tell the younger woman felt vulnerable in the moment. "You don't even know me, why the hell do you care so much?"

"I don't know you, you're right. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't care." Chloe explained. "Needing help isn't a sign of weakness, Beca. In fact, I feel like it takes a lot of strength to admit you need help."

"I don't." Beca said as she shook her head. The emotion was very evident in Beca's tone and it broke Chloe even more.

Beca looked up into Chloe's eyes and there were tears brimming them. It made her already beautiful blue eyes shine. It was indescribable.

"Beca, it's okay to let go. You don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders." Chloe pulled Beca into her arms. This seemed to be the thing Beca need to hear, because the floodgates opened, and she just cried into Chloe's shoulder as she hung onto her. Tears came to Chloe's eyes as she held her. She couldn't help but wonder how long Beca was forced to be strong. When was the last time she was allowed to feel all her feelings?

**Beca's POV**

"Beca, it's okay to let go. You don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders." Ms. Beale said. Next thing Beca knew she was hugging the sub and the tears were streaming down her face. It was one of those moments where Beca feared they would never stop.

She had no idea how long she had embarrassingly cried into her teachers' shoulder, but the tears did eventually subside. She pulled away, suddenly feeling way too vulnerable.

"Sorry." Beca muttered as she tried to remove the traces of the tears.

"Don't be." She smiled at Beca. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Beca wasn't used to someone being so nice to her. It felt weird. "Please don't do that."

"Do what?" Ms. Beale asked, clearly confused.

"Be nice to me." Beca explained. "Just don't do that."

"Beca…" Ms. Beale began but clearly didn't know how to continue. What could you say to that?

"I need to go." Beca said. She brushed her eyes and looked into Ms. Beale's eyes again. She could tell that the sub had been crying as well. "Uh, thank you."

"Beca, let me drop you off to wherever you're going. Just so I know you're safe." Ms. Beale asked again. Beca thought about denying her help again but she had already shown her weak side to the teacher, what would a ride change?

"Fine." Beca nodded her head. They both got into the car and Beca could smell the food that Ms. Beale had just picked up. "Taco Bell?"

Ms. Beale laughed. "Yeah, you want some?"

"No. It's okay." Beca answered quickly. "It's just a pretty distinct smell. Hope it wont be too cold for you."

"Nah, it'll be fine." She smiled. "So where am I going?"

Beca gave her directions to Amy's apartment. It didn't take long to get there driving but it would have taken Beca another 20 minutes to walk there.

Ms. Beale pulled up. "Is this where you live?" She asked.

"No, this is a friends house." Beca explained.

"Oh, I was gunna say, this isn't in our district." Ms. Beale explained.

"Yeah, Amy doesn't go to Barden. She goes to a privet school." Beca explained. "Thanks again."

"Are you okay?" Ms. Beale asked her. Beca had been getting irritated by that question but for some reason when Ms. Beale asked her it wasn't as annoying.

"Yeah, I'm better now." Beca said honestly. "I uh should let you go. See you tomorrow."

"Have a good night, Beca." Ms. Beale called as Beca was getting out of the car.

Beca sent her a wave and was gone up the sidewalk.

She knocked on Amy's door and it only took a few minutes for Amy to answer.

"Dude, I was starting to think you had been murdered or something." Amy said as she answered the door. She must have taken in Beca's state because her face had softened. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Beca walked in and put her stuff down by the couch. "Hey is your mom here?"

"In the kitchen dear." Beca heard Mrs. Hobart call. Beca and Amy made their way into the kitchen where Mrs. Hobart was already dishing up a plate of food for Beca.

She put it down on the small bar. "Here, you need to eat."

"Thank you." Beca smiled. "Hey, uh I was wondering, it's okay if not, but like could I spend a few days with you guys?"

"Of course dear, you're always welcome here. You know that." Mrs. Hobart said without a moments hesitation. "Stay as long as you need to."

Amy echoed her mom. "Yeah, duh short-stack. You don't even have to ask."

Beca felt the tears beginning to burn behind her eyes. How had she not cried all the tears possible? She didn't think she'd ever cried this much.

"Thanks." Beca looked down and started moving the food around on her plate. She didn't realize just how hungry she was until she was in Ms. Beale's car.

Beca ate as much as she could, which ended up being two plates full of food. Mrs. Hobart had tried to give her a third but Beca declined.

Amy and Beca headed into Amy's room to work on homework, it was almost 10 by that point but Beca had a shit tone of stuff she needed to do. They both worked silently until about midnight. Beca was able to finish almost all of the homework she missed from the day before but had two assignments that were due tomorrow that she hadn't gotten to. However, she couldn't even keep her eyes open long enough to read the papers.

"Ready to call it, Shawshank?" Amy asked her as she too was beginning to feel the exhaustion.

"Yeah," Beca nodded. She closed her books and put them back into her backpack.

"Couch?" Amy asked.

"Yup." Beca nodded she yawned as she said so. "See you tomorrow." Beca said as she stood up.

"You mean you'll be here when we wake up?" Amy teased.

"I don't know, haven't decided." Beca deadpanned.

"Night." Amy called as she got up to go change into her own pj's.

Beca didn't say anything, she just headed into the living room and pulled out a set of clothes to wear to bed. She went and changed in the bathroom and decided she would shower in the morning.

Beca smiled as she saw the blanket and pillow that Mrs. Hobart had set out for her. It made Beca realize that Mrs. Hobart was more of a mother to Beca then Janelle ever had been. Yeah the things Janelle had said to her hurt and Beca knew she would miss her, but Beca needed to make a life for herself. She could do that without Janelle Mitchell holding her back.

Beca pulled out her phone for a moment, just to set an alarm but noticed she had a text from her mom.

_Mom: I need you to come release me from the hospital tomorrow. They wont let me leave alone. You either pick me up or I have to go to a damn rehab center._

_Mom: Damnit Beca, answer your phone!_

Beca sighed. She wasn't going to be releasing her mom from the hospital tomorrow. When she said she was done, she meant it.

Beca knew she would need to go get herself a new phone tomorrow, as her mom paid the bill on it. But that was something that could wait.

Beca put the phone down, leaving the texts unanswered and fell asleep. Again, feeling at peace, and safe.

**Chloe's POV**

The next morning when Chloe got to school she headed straight for Mr. Weller's office. She needed him to be aware of her interaction with Beca last night. Something was clearly wrong in that girls life and she'd be damned if nothing happened to help her.

She walked in and saw Aubrey and Jesse sitting in the waiting area. Both talking in hushed voices with one another. That's when they noticed Chloe.

"Hey," Chloe smiled brightly at them.

"Hey," Jesse and Aubrey said in unison. Then Jesse asked, "What brings you here?"

"I was just hoping to speak with Mr. Weller about something that happened last night. I ran into Beca Mitchell and she was quite the mess."

Aubrey and Jesse looked at each other for a moment with concerned looks on their faces. "When did that happen?" Aubrey asked.

"It was around 9. Why?" Chloe asked.

"We dropped Beca off at the hospital at 8." Jesse explained. "She was going to see her mom. We're not sure what was wrong though. Did she tell you?"

"No." Chloe shook her head, realizing she didn't ask Beca what was wrong. She didn't want to push her even further last night. "I took her over to her friends house though. She had her backpack and a duffle bag with her. Do you think her mom…" Chloe began to ask but couldn't finish the question.

"I don't know…" Jesse sighed. Just then the door opened to Mr. Weller's office.

"Hi, I understand all three of you want to talk to me." Mr. Weller smiled. "Is this the same thing or do you all have different things to talk about?"

The three of them looked at each other and Aubrey spoke up. "It appears it's the same."

"Right, well come on in. Let's talk." Mr. Weller moved to allow the three teachers into the room.

He took his seat on the other side of the desk and looked at the three teachers. "What can I do to help you?"

"We're concerned about a student." Jesse explained. "Beca Mitchell."

The four educators talked for about 20 minutes. Laying out the concerns and the experiences from yesterday. Mr. Weller took notes and asked questions, trying to see the full picture, or at least the parts the teachers could provide. As Chloe finished up her part of everything Mr. Weller looked at his notes and seemed to be thinking a lot about the situation.

"I'll be honest, it's concerning." Mr. Weller said finally breaking the silence. "I've been concerned about Ms. Mitchell since last year when she kept missing school for days on end. I feared that her mom wasn't invested in her daughters education, despite how hard Beca worked to stay up with her studies, even with how much she had been missing. I'm even more concerned now to be honest."

Mr. Weller paused and kept looking down at the paper. "I haven't heard anything about Janelle Mitchell passing away but I'll call the hospital and see what I can find out. Will you please let me know if Beca is in your first hour class today?" Mr. Weller aimed the question at Jesse.

"Of course." Jesse nodded.

"Did Beca say anything to any of you about being hurt physically or neglected in any way?" Mr. Weller asked.

Each teacher thought for a moment then shook their heads. "No." Jesse said vocalizing everyone's response.

"I'd like to get the resource officer in here, and have a meeting with her, Beca and I. See if Beca would be willing to tell me a little bit more about her homelife. But honestly there's not much we can do if we don't have proof." Mr. Weller explained.

The three teachers nodded. They knew that that would most likely be the case.

"Thank you from bringing this all to my attention." Mr. Weller said. "The bells about to ring so head to your classes. If anything else happens with Beca today, please let me know."

Everyone nodded and filed out of their bosses office. No one knew what to say so they all just went to their respective classrooms, all still thinking about Beca Mitchell. Wondering if she was okay.

**Beca's POV**

Beca woke the next morning with a weird ache in her ribs. She slowly started to remember the events of yesterday. She was suddenly taken over by embarrassment for crying like that in front of Ms. Beale. Why the hell had she done that?

She figured Ms. Beale didn't care but Beca did and she felt bad about it. She shouldn't show that side of her.

Just as Beca was about to spirl down she heard a door open down the hall, and out walked Mrs. Hobart.

"Good morning, Beca. Did you sleep alright?" She asked.

"Good morning." Beca gave a soft smile. "I did, did you?"

"I did." Mrs. Hobart smiled. "Come on into the kitchen, we'll get breakfast started."

Beca got up and helped Mrs. Hobart make breakfast. It was fun to be able to cook. She didn't do it often. She found it actually kind of fun.

"Beca, how is your mom doing?" Mrs. Hobart asked. She didn't usually ask about Beca's personal life, but she had to be concerned about why Beca needed a place to stay for a few days.

"She's okay. She's just out of town right now." Beca explained. "She just didn't want me staying home alone."

Mrs. Hobart nodded her head. Beca didn't know if she believed her or not but wasn't going to question it.

Just as they were finishing up breakfast, Amy walked in.

"Oh my god, you did stay!" Amy feigned excitement. This caused Beca to roll her eyes.

"Shut up." Beca deadpanned but her smile cracked through.

"Beca, when I drop Amy off at school, do you want me to drop you off?" Mrs. Hobart asked.

"Only if you don't mind." Beca said. "I don't want to inconvenience you."

"No inconvenience, dear. Happy to do it." Mrs. Hobart smiled.

Beca thanked her and finished her breakfast. It was easy being around them. She felt so at home and didn't feel like she had to have her guards up the whole time. There was just something normal about them that Beca loved. Granted, Amy wasn't normal. She was far from it actually. But she was Beca's only friend and someone who just seemed to understand that there were some things Beca didn't talk about, and Amy respected those boundaries.

Beca smiled as she watched the mother and daughter interaction. It made her heart hurt a little though, wondering what it would have been like to have a mother like Mrs. Hobart. It wasn't like Beca to be jealous of someone, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous of them. Of their normalcy.

Beca sighed, and excused herself to go get ready for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Things are about to pick up. Thanks again for reading. **

**Also I might start posting teasers on Tumblr, so look for those. You can find me on there at aca-bechloe47.**

**Chapter 6: Ms. Beale**

**Beca's POV**

Beca thanked Mrs. Hobart for dropping her off and made her way into the school. She was actually on time for school today, instead of being late. It felt weird.

Beca went to her locker and put everything she didn't need into it, before grabbing the stuff she needed for English. Just as she closed the door to the locker the first bell rang.

Beca made her way down to Mr. Swanson's room and prayed that it wouldn't be overly awkward.

She sat down without saying anything to Mr. Swanson. He seemed to be studying her though. She tried to not let it bother her but if she was being honest, it did. She didn't want him thinking that just because he gave her a ride, he somehow had a right to worry about her.

Class started and Mr. Swanson explained the bell work. He then went to his desk like he did every day to fill out the class roaster.

Beca was busy working on the bell work so she didn't notice that the door had opened, and Mr. Weller walk in. She didn't notice him talking to Mr. Swanson. And she didn't notice them both looking at her.

She did however notice when Mr. Weller came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Beca looked up and was shocked to see the Principal standing there in front of her.

"Beca, may I speak with you, please?" He asked and motioned for her to stand up and walk out of the room with him.

Beca nodded and stood. "Do I need to bring my stuff?"

"No, this won't take long." Mr. Weller explained.

Beca nodded and hesitantly walked out with him. They walked all the way down to his office and Mr. Weller didn't say anything the whole time they walked. He didn't say anything until they were back in his office.

"How are you doing, Beca?" Mr. Weller asked sitting down at his desk and motioning for Beca to do the same.

"Fine…" Beca answered with a hint of a question in her tone.

"School's going well?" He asked.

"Yes." Beca nodded her head.

"How about home? How are things going at home?" Mr. Weller asked, he seemed to be studying Beca a lot more carefully this time around.

"It's fine." Beca answered. She didn't want to have this conversation with him but wasn't sure to what extent she was allowed to not answer his questions.

"How's your mom doing?" Mr. Weller continued, not seeming to be phased by Beca's lack of expansion.

"She's okay." Beca answered. That was a lie. Her mom wasn't okay, but he didn't need to know that.

"Well, I received a phone call this morning from Barden University Hospital." Mr. Weller explained. This shocked Beca but she tried to hide her reaction. "They told me that your mom's been in the hospital for the last few days. They however didn't tell me why. A Dr. Matthews just wanted me to check on you. Make sure you were holding up okay."

"I'm fine. Dr. Matthews shouldn't have involved you." Beca said, trying to keep her tone neutral. "Is that all?"

"Beca, I want you to know you can talk to me. This is a safe space." Mr. Weller informed Beca. All Beca could think was that there was no such thing as a 'safe space'.

"I'm fine Mr. Weller. Can I please go back to class?" Beca asked. Mr. Weller looked down as if he was disappointed in Beca but eventually he nodded his head.

"Of course you can. But Beca, please remember that my door is always open." Mr. Weller explained.

Beca nodded her head and walked out.

She didn't know why suddenly everyone was so damn invested in her life and she didn't like it. She just wanted to go back to being the invisible girl in the corner. It was so much easier that way.

_Thank God today's Friday. _Beca thought to herself as she walked into Mr. Swanson's room again and took her seat. They were continuing the lesson on topic sentences, but Mr. Swanson didn't call on Beca this time around and she was totally fine with that.

Things continued to get weird however when Beca headed into her fourth hour class with Ms. Posen. She too seemed to be studying Beca the whole hour and it made concentrating that much harder. She just wanted them to all leave her alone. Was it really that hard to ask for?

The hour ended and then it was time for lunch. Beca usually sat alone and ate in the back corner of the cafeteria. She didn't have a car so she wasn't able to go get food off campus. She didn't mind the cafeteria food though.

She took a seat in her usual spot and pulled out some homework she wasn't able to get to last night. She also really needed to start working on her paper for the creative writing class.

She was busy working on it when the very teacher who assigned her the paper came up to her table.

"Hey Beca. How are you doing?" Ms. Beale asked her. Beca didn't know why but she suddenly had butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't use to feeling like this…

"I'm alright, better then yesterday." Beca explained. This was more then she had told anyone who had asked her that question. It didn't seem like a lot, but it really was.

"I'm happy to hear it. I've been worried about you." Ms. Beale explained. She scanned the lunch room for a moment, Beca didn't know what for but eventually turned back to Beca, "There's really no where else open, would you mind if I sat and ate with you?"

Beca noticed the bag that Ms. Beale was carrying and assumed it was her lunch. "Um, yeah sure." Beca agreed.

Ms. Beale beamed and sat down. She noticed the papers sitting in front of the student. "What are you working on?"

"Oh, just my writing assignment for your class." Beca said she seemed a little sheepish.

"How's it coming along?" The teacher asked curiously, but she never tried to look at Beca's paper, which she appreciated.

"It's alright. I'm still stuck on a few parts but I'll get them worked out." Beca said without really giving anything away. Ms. Beale nodded and pulled out her food.

"Well, if you want help, I'm more than happy to, but I understand that sometimes it just takes some good brainstorming sessions." Ms. Beale explained. Beca nodded.

Neither talked much after that. But Beca noticed that it wasn't awkward. In fact it was almost comfortable.

"You wanna know what scares me?" Ms. Beale asked taking Beca by surprise.

"What?" Beca asked clearly confused.

"Yesterday, in class I asked you what scared you. Do you wanna know what I'm scared of?" Ms. Beale offered. Beca could tell she was trying to make Beca more comfortable. She didn't really need that but for some reason found that she was curious what the sub would say.

"Sure, what are you scared of?" Beca asked. She studied her teacher.

"That no matter what I do and how hard I work, I'll never achieve my goal of being a writer." Ms. Beale explained. This intrigued Beca.

"What kind of writer do you want to be?" Beca asked curiously.

"I've actually already written a book of poems. I wrote it while I was still in college." She explained. "But I want to write something that will help people. I'm not sure exactly what though."

Beca nodded her head. "I'm… I'm scared that I'll become my mother." Beca didn't know why she admitted it. But she trusted Chloe Beale. She didn't know why but right now Ms. Beale was the only person Beca felt like she could trust. Ms. Beale had seen her at her worst and didn't run away, or make her feel bad about it. She didn't even mention it. She let it go but was there for Beca when she needed it. She felt like there was something special about her new creative writing teacher.

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe just stared at Beca, shocked by her confession. She hadn't told Beca her secret to get the teen to open up to her. That wasn't her intention. She was shocked that Beca had.

"Why?" Chloe asked. She didn't want to push. But she wouldn't help but ask the question.

"My mom… she's a mess." Beca explained. "She's made choices that have really hurt us both and I never want to do that to the people I'm supposed to love most in this world."

Chloe nodded her head. She didn't know exactly what Beca was talking about but could hear the pain in her voice. She knew that Beca was being more honest and vulnerable then she probably had been to anyone in a really long time.

"Is that why your mom's out of town?" Chloe asked. She didn't want to let on that she knew where Beca's mom was. If Beca wanted her to know, she would tell her.

"She uh… She's actually in the hospital right now." Beca confessed. "She uh almost died because of some stuff she took."

Chloe put her hand over Beca's, giving it a squeeze of reassurance. She momentarily forgot where she was and that she was with a student. For some reason things were different with Beca. It was something she should probably be more cautious about but for some reason couldn't see the need.

"I'm so sorry, Bec." Chloe whispered. Her eyes never left the younger woman.

"I was the one that found her." Beca continued. "That day I was gone, it's because I was at the hospital with her."

Chloe nodded, she figured that was why. She felt awful that Beca had gone through that.

"Anyway." Beca said shaking her head like she was trying to get rid of the memories. Chloe suddenly realized that she was holding Beca's hand under the table and let go, it didn't go unnoticed by the brunette. "Sorry about that. It's okay, she's going to a rehab place for a while. That's why I'm staying with my friend and her mom."

Chloe nodded. "That's good that you have friends like that who will be there for you."

"Yeah." Beca nodded. She looked at Chloe, she again was mesmerized by Beca's beautiful eyes. They were unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Chloe's heart stopped when those eyes went down to Chloe's lips, it was fast, but there was no doubting that it had happened. Chloe's eyes gravitated to Beca's lips as well. This seemed to break them both out of this trance.

"Well, thank you for letting me sit with you, I'll see you during last hour." Chloe quickly cleaned up, she heard a muttered goodbye from Beca as she walked away.

Chloe went to her classroom and sat at her desk.

"What the fuck…" Chloe whispered aloud to the empty room. How had she allowed that to happen? She didn't even remember taking Beca's hand. It was so strange. And was Beca about to kiss her? Would she have let her? Did she want to kiss Beca? Was she going to kiss Beca?

_Snap out of it, Beale. _Chloe yelled at herself in her head. Chloe knew that she was going to need to be careful around Beca Mitchell. She was dangerous.

**Beca's POV**

Beca watched her teacher walk away in shock.

_What the fuck… _Beca thought to herself. _What the hell is wrong with you!_

Beca didn't even realize what had come over her. She didn't know if she had taken Chloe's hand or if Chloe had. But she did know that she was the one who looked down at Chloe's lips and almost leaned in. She was the one that for a split second wanted to kiss her…

_No. You can't do that. You don't need to make your life even worse by getting a good teacher fired. _Beca thought to herself. She shook her head and tried to go back to focusing on her paper but her brain wouldn't let her do that.

Had Ms. Beale wanted to kiss her too? She wasn't shocked at first, in fact Beca distinctly remembers her looking down at Beca's lips as well…

_Stop it you, dumbass. Nothing is going to happen with you and Ms. Beale. Let it go. _Beca chastised herself.

Just then the bell rang, indicating that the next class was about to start. Beca cleaned everything up and headed to her history class.

**Ms. Beale's Writing Class**

Beca walked into her last class of the day, the same way she did everyday, except this time her insides were squirming with anxiety. She felt as though she needed to apologize to Ms. Beale for earlier but didn't know how to. It's not like she could go up to her and say, '_hey sorry I almost kissed you earlier'. _That would just make things worse…

So Beca decided she wouldn't say anything at all. She sunk down in her seat and stared down at her notebook. Doing anything that she could to stop her from looking up to see Ms. Beale. If she had looked up she would have noticed that Ms. Beale was looking at her.

The bell rang and Ms. Beale stood at the front of the class.

"Jk Rowling wrote, 'We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are.' Can anyone tell me what this means to you?" Ms. Beale began the class.

A few students raised their hands and shared their answers. The last one to share caught Beca's attention. It was a girl, freshman maybe? Who spoke. Her name was Emily.

"To me it means that we're always responsible for our actions. We all face trials and dark times. We all fight internal battles, daily, but that's no excuse to be a bad person. Because it's our choice what we become. It's our choice if we build people up or tear them down." Emily explained. "There's a lot of criminals in the world that blame their life circumstances or the way they grew up for the actions they've made, but at the end of the day they still decided to do those things. No one decided for them. You don't get to cheat at a card game even though your hand sucks, it's the same thing with life."

This spoke volumes to Beca. It was almost like Emily was talking directly to her. Beca wanted to yell at Ms. Beale for picking this quote. But was that self-centered of her to just assume she had picked it because of what Beca talked about earlier?

She figured it had nothing to do with that and that she needed to calm down.

"I really like that, Emily. Thank you for sharing." Ms. Beale smiled at her. "So right now you're all writing papers about who you are, your personality and what makes you, you. There isn't a single person in this room, in this school, in this state, country, or world who has lived the exact same life. Has the exact same experiences. Charles de Lint once said, "Don't forget-no one else sees the world the way you do, so no one else can tell the stories that you have to tell."

"You all get to have this amazing uniqueness in you, no one will ever be able to write the things you can." Ms. Beale continued to talk about the importance of letting our voices shine in anything we write. She talked about how powerful the voice of a written piece could be and that with conviction and practice you could show someone exactly who you are, without saying a word about yourself. Beca didn't know why anyone would want to do that, it sounded terrifying honestly. But it was interesting to watch Ms. Beale as she talked. She was so passionate about this. Beca couldn't help but think how beautiful she was in that moment.

Soon the end of class rolled by and all of the students got out of their seats and left the room. All accept one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Fuck Logic**

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe sat at her desk and started working on her computer as the class filed out of her room. She didn't hesitate to assume they were all gone as she started typing on her computer her notes for the day. However after awhile she felt as though she wasn't alone. She looked up and almost gasped when she saw that someone was still sitting in their desk.

Beca.

"You okay, Beca?" Chloe asked trying to hide her surprise.

"I uh…" Beca began but awkwardness filled the room and she didn't know what to say. Chloe stood and walked over to her seat, sitting down on the desk in front of her.

"Beca?" Chloe asked but didn't know what to say. She could tell something was on the girls mind but wasn't sure what to do or say. She didn't want to push Beca to talk to her but there was clearly a reason Beca was sitting there, in her room. "Talk to me."

Beca looked up and had tears filling her eyes. She gave a short laugh but there was no humor in it. "God, I'm such a mess…"

"It's okay to be a mess." Chloe said. "Everyone on earth is a different degree of a mess."

"I doubt it." Beca said. "I honestly don't even know why I'm fucking crying right now."

Suddenly Beca's face morphed into shock. "Sorry, I guess I shouldn't swear."

"Beca, do you honestly think I give a shit?" Chloe asked, this cause Beca to give a small laugh, this one was more genuine. Chloe couldn't help but wonder what the girls real laugh sounded like. She bet it was amazing.

"I guess not." Beca said. She brushed at the tears on her face. "Um anyway I just wanted to thank you for earlier. For uh letting me talk to you about all that shit."

"Anytime." Chloe said and she meant it. She would be there for Beca whenever she needed her. "You're a really strong person, Beca. But don't think that you always have to be the strong one all the time. Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on at some point. Trust me, I cry all the time."

Beca looked at Chloe for a minute, as if she was studying her. Beca didn't say anything for awhile. "Where did you come from?"

Chloe was taken aback by the question. She didn't understand what Beca was asking.

"What do you mean by that?" Chloe asked.

"You aren't like most people, you actually give a shit." Beca explained.

"I do care, Beca." Chloe felt a sudden shift in the room. She felt the need to hold Beca and not let go. She wanted Beca to believe her so badly.

Beca looked down at her hands for a moment. "Why?"

"Beca, not everyone wants something from you. There are good people out there in this world." Chloe explained. "I know you've probably had a shortage of those people in your life but I promise they're there."

Tears brimmed Beca's eyes. "Fuck… How do you do this to me?!"

Chloe put her hand on Beca's shoulder. "I don't think it's me, I think you've just spent way too long being the strong one all the time."

Beca nodded her head.

A small silence fell over them. Chloe couldn't help but look at the younger girl, she didn't know why she felt this gravitational pull to her. She wanted to know everything there was to know about the girl. She wanted to be able to make her happy and laugh. She wanted to see her eyes sparkly when she smiled. She wanted to be the reason she smiled…

"Do you mind if I work on my paper in here for awhile?" Beca asked breaking the silence. "Or uh do you have to leave soon?"

"I'm staying until 4:30, you can stay until then if you'd like." Chloe smiled at her. Beca nodded.

"Thanks." She smiled back at her.

Chloe stood up and headed over to her desk, leaving Beca to work on her paper.

They worked in silence for a while. The room was super quiet when Beca started to hum and this caused Chloe's head to shoot up.

"Are you humming Titanium?" Chloe asked shocked.

Beca looked at her shocked. "You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock?" Chloe asked with a laugh. "Literally everyone knows who David Guetta is."

"Fair point." Beca laughed.

"Will you sing for me?" Chloe asked. This seemed to make Beca really awkward.

"What? Are you serious?" Beca asked shocked.

"Yes, come on you have to have a good voice." Chloe got up and walked over to Beca's desk.

"No. That's not happening." Beca laughed nervously.

Chloe smirked and reached out to grab the paper off of Beca's desk. "I'm not giving this back until you sing."

"Dude! Are you serious right now." Beca stood up and tried to grab it out of her hand but Chloe held it out of her way. "What kind of teacher are you?"

"Not a very good one right now." Chloe smirked. "But schools over so I don't have to be professional."

Beca laughed at Chloe's answer and it was one of the most beautiful sounds Chloe had ever heard. She couldn't help but laugh herself.

"Give it back!" Beca gave a very uncharacteristic whine. "I'm almost done!"

"Oh, then maybe I should just read it in front of you instead." Chloe raised her eyebrow and brought the paper down making a show of it.

"Don't you dare!" Beca yelled but the laugh in her voice told Chloe she wasn't seriously mad at her.

"Sing for me! Just one verse and the chorus." Chloe pushed again. "Come on I'll even sing with you."

"Just the chorus." Beca stated and Chloe pretended to think about it.

"Fine, but you're singing by yourself then." Chloe laughed when Beca folded her arms in annoyance.

"You suck, you know that?" Beca pouted.

"Come on, Bec. Just do it." Chloe smiled at her as sweetly as she could to which she knew Beca wouldn't be able to say no to. Little did she know it was the nickname more than the puppy-dog face that forced Beca to give in.

"Fuck…" Beca glared at her. "That's not fair. You're too cute to say no to."

Chloe kept the puppy dog face going even though her heart seemed to skip a beat at Beca's words.

"Fuck. Fine. But it's never happening again." Beca gave in to which Chloe let out a cheer.

"Yes!" Chloe cheered and almost pulled Beca into a hug but stopped herself.

Beca took a deep breath. "K, you gotta stop smiling at me like that or I wont be able to sing."

"Like what?" Chloe asked still smiling.

"Dude, I'm serious… I can't sing when you're making that face…" Beca stated rather seriously. Chloe decided to drop it.

"Okay, fine."

Beca took in another deep breath and then started to sing.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to loss_

Chloe joined in, she just couldn't help it.

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Both smiled stupidly at each other as they finished singing.

"Wow. Beca you're really good." Chloe whispered.

"Thanks." Beca smiled shyly. "I've never really sang in front of anyone before. Other then maybe Luke and my dad."

Chloe almost couldn't believe it but knowing Beca she realized it wasn't that unbelievable. "You should sing more."

There was a strange silence that fell between them. Neither knowing what to do. There was this weird familiarity between them that Chloe had never felt with anyone before. She had been in an A Capella group when she was in college, but she'd never been connected with someone so quickly in a song, as she was with Beca.

Chloe didn't realize what was happening, or who leaned in but all the sudden her eyes were closed and she was kissing Beca.

It happened all so quickly. They kissed each other softly and Beca moved her hand onto Chloe's face, they kept kissing and neither seemed to want to stop.

The kiss itself wasn't needy or rushed. It happened slowly, almost like taking in a breath of fresh air for the first time in hours. It seemed to be like they were both sighing into the kiss, letting out all the stress and pent up emotions that they had bottled.

It was like Chloe's mind just shut off and she didn't remember where she was for the second time today. But eventually her mind woke up and screamed at her that she was this girl's fucking teacher. She pulled away instantly.

Beca looked at her shocked as if she too didn't realize what just happened.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Beca found her voice first and backed away from Chloe. "I don't know why the fuck I just did that. I'm so sorry."

"Beca hold on, it wasn't just you." Chloe could see Beca freaking out and felt like she needed to calm her down. "I kissed you too."

Beca shook her head and started to clean her stuff up. "I should go."

Chloe could see her freaking out and wasn't sure what to do. She was freaking out too. All words were lost, and she didn't know how to calm herself or Beca down.

Beca had her bag on her shoulder quickly and picked her paper up off the ground, where it had fallen while they were singing, before walking out.

"Beca, wait!" Chloe called but Beca didn't respond, she just kept walking.

"Fuck…" Chloe whispered to the empty room. She sat at her desk and put her head in her hands. "What just happened…"

**Beca's POV**

Beca just started to walk, she didn't know where she was going but all she knew was that she needed to get as far away from Chloe Beale as she could.

_What the fuck is wrong with you!? _Beca yelled at herself as she walked. _She was the only person who's seen your shit and not run away, why the fuck would you ruin that…._

Tears burned behind Beca's eyes, desperately seeking passage but Beca refused to let them fall. There was no way in hell she was going to allow herself to cry right now.

The bite of the cold October day went unnoticed by her as she navigated the streets of Barden blindly. She had no idea what to do or where to go but she just let her feet take her where they would.

It was about ten minutes later when Beca realized where she was heading. She rounded the corner and found herself in the center of the city at Barden Centennial Park. She walked down the path headed toward her and her dad's old spot. It was right under this giant, old Oak tree that was in the center of the park.

Beca collapsed beneath it. Pulling her legs against her chest and stared at nothing. She desperately wanted this to be a dream and to have herself wake up because how could she fuck up this badly?

"Fucking hell." Beca whispered to herself, feeling utterly defeated.

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe sat alone in her apartment with Billie on her lap, all she could do was replay what had happened in her classroom earlier in the day.

All she wanted to do was call Beca and have her come over. She needed to talk to her and make sure Beca knew that she wasn't mad. She wanted to apologize to her actually. She kissed back and she wanted to. That's what was confusing her more then anything. She wanted the kiss to continue. If it hadn't for her brain yelling at her to stop she wouldn't have stopped until air was an issue.

She had wanted to kiss, Beca. She didn't even know who kissed who, it just happened.

"Fuck…" Chloe closed her eyes and sighed for the millionth time since it happened. She just couldn't get the feeling of Beca's lips off her own. She desperately wanted to feel it again… But she was her teacher. She shouldn't have been thinking about any of this, let alone wanting it to happen.

But who was she kidding, she didn't feel guilty about kissing Beca. She felt guilty that Beca was so freaked out. She felt guilty for not feeling guilty most of all.

Finally Chloe grabbed her phone and went to the class group message and searched for Beca's name and number.

Clicking on in she was about to push call but hesitated.

What if Beca didn't want to talk to her? What if Beca was mad? What if she was going to turn Chloe in?

_No. Beca wouldn't do that… _Chloe tried to calm herself down. She figured it would be easier just to send a text. That way Beca wouldn't freak out by getting a call.

_Chloe: Hey. I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now but I think we really need to. Call me or something. I hope you're okay. Just call me, Beca. _

She put her phone down and poured herself another glass of wine.

She couldn't help but see the fear in Beca's eyes when realization hit her of what had just happened. It was like she had just killed someone or something. It broke Chloe's heart to see. She just wished she had been able to say something to get Beca to stay. She kicked herself for the words never coming out.

Chloe's heart dropped a little when her phone chimed, letting her know she'd received a text.

_Beca: I'm really sorry for what happened. Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone. _

_Chloe: Beca that's not what it's about. I just want to make sure you're okay._

Chloe's heart panged with guilt. She didn't want Beca to think that she only cared because it would be her ass on the line if word got out about what happened. That's not what any of this was about.

_Beca: I'm fine. Let's just agree to drop it, okay?_

_Chloe: I can't do that. I don't want to do that._

Chloe was shocked at her words but had pushed send quicker then she had time to rethink the comment. It was the truth, she knew that. She didn't want to pretend like it never happened. It happened and she was glad it did. She wouldn't even mind if it happened again but she didn't want to freak Beca out by her honesty.

_Beca: Don't say that just to make me feel better._

_Chloe: I didn't. Please call me. Or tell me where you are. I'll come pick you up._

_Beca: No. Please, let's just drop it._

_Chloe: I don't think that's what you actually want, Beca._

_Chloe: But fine I'll drop it, only if you tell me to my face. Otherwise I wont believe you._

_Beca: God you're infuriating…_

_Chloe: Thanks :)_

_Beca: Not a compliment. _

_Beca: Fine, come pick me up. I'm at the Barden Centennial Park. West side._

This confused Chloe… What the fuck was she doing at the park in the middle of the night in October.

_CHleo: Jesus Christ, do you have a death wish? _

_Chloe: I'm on my way._

_Beca: Maybe…_

_Beca: Okay. Text me when you get here._

Chloe sighed. She really hoped she was right and that Beca wouldn't actually be able to tell her she wanted the whole thing forgotten. But if she did, Chloe would be true to her word. It would be hard but she'd do it.

**Beca's POV**

Beca stood there honestly surprised with herself that she agreed to see Chloe again. She wasn't sure if it was just because she was cold and didn't want to walk back to Amy's or if she really did want to see the redhead.

Beca walked closer toward the parking lot to wait for Chloe. Her heart was pounding in her chest with anxiety. She didn't want to forget what happened in the classroom with Chloe. In fact if she was being completely honest, she wanted it to happen again. But the fact that this was with her teacher… It felt wrong. Or at least it should? But maybe that was the biggest problem of all. It didn't feel wrong at all. Especially when they were kissing. It felt more right then anything else Beca had ever experienced.

Beca found a bench to sit on and pulled out her phone. She'd received a few texts in the time she had been in the park but honestly wanted to ignore all of them. Most of them were from Janelle, calling her a selfish asshole, or telling her how horrible she was, and mixed in there asking for Beca's help.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Janelle had no right anymore to expect anything from her. She lost that right and Beca wasn't just going to give in at the first sign of destress from her 'mother'.

There was also a few text from Amy asking where she was and if she was still staying at the Hobart's.

Beca decided just to send her a quick text and let her know she might be pretty late tonight but that she would call her later.

Just as she hit send on that text, she received another text. This one from Chloe.

_Chloe: here _

_Beca: k give me a sec_

Beca stood up and walked the rest of the distance to the parking lot. She took in a deep breath when she saw Chloe's car.

_You got this. _Beca told herself as she walked toward the passenger side of the car.

She opened the door and put her backpack in first and then slid in. She looked over at Chloe and took in a sharp, hopefully unnoticeable, breath. Chloe had her hair up in a bun and as wearing a simple t-shirt and skinny jeans. Beca couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hey," Chloe smiled at her brightly.

"Hi." Beca said, her smile wasn't as big but she smiled none-the-less.

"Do you wanna go somewhere or talk here?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know…" Beca admitted.

"We can stay here for a minute and then if you want I can drop you off wherever?" Chloe suggested.

Beca just nodded her head, really unsure what to make of the situation as a whole.

Silence filled the car as neither woman really knew what to say. Beca was certain the interaction would be painfully awkward but there wasn't really anything awkward about it.

"So, do you want to drop it? Like for real?" Chloe finally asked.

Beca looked over at Chloe and met her eyes. Beca didn't know. She didn't know if she could lie to Chloe about this. She didn't know if she would be able to handle it. Chloe had told her that she didn't want to drop it. Had that been a lie to make her feel better about everything? Or was that genuine?

"I… I don't know what the fuck to do." Beca admitted.

"Beca, what happened today shouldn't have happened." Beca's heart dropped at Chloe's words. But then she continued. "At least that's what society says. I'm your teacher, you're my student and people don't view that kind of relationship very kindly. But Beca, I can't deny that I'm indescribably attracted to you. There's just something about you that I feel connected to and if you want to then I'd be fine with just saying fuck society. We're our own people, Beca. Yes, we'll have to be careful until you graduate but I'm willing to do that. But I wont push anything on you."

Beca let out her breath that she didn't know she had been holding in. She looked into Chloe's eyes for a moment, searching for any sign of a lie or her being less then honest. But all she could see was sincerity.

"Chloe, I don't know how to do this." Beca admitted. "I don't know how to let someone in and see the real me. I don't know how to be okay with you just slipping past all my defenses without even trying. But I also don't know how to walk away. Everything logically screams that this shouldn't happen, like you said. But…"

Beca paused and looked into Chloe's eyes again. "Fuck logic."

Chloe smiled and pulled Beca into her, she kissed her and prayed it would say everything she couldn't say verbally.

Chloe smiled into the kiss, which caused Beca to do the same.

The kiss ended shortly later but this one didn't end with the same sudden abruptness as the last one.

"Fuck logic." Chloe breathed out as she looked into Beca's eyes. That made goosebumps snake their way up Beca's back.

Fuck logic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: New Friends and Old Enemies **

**Beca's POV**

The weekend went by painfully slow for Beca. She wanted so badly to see Chloe but they had both agreed to wait and think things over during the weekend. They would talk about it on Monday. The only issue was that it was driving Beca crazy… She didn't like feeling like she needed Chloe. She was use to being alone and doing things by herself but now that Chloe was in her life, it was like Beca couldn't get enough of her.

Beca had spent most of her weekend at the library or at Amy's. She'd been working on all of her homework and studying for tests she had coming up the next week.

It was now Sunday night and she was just putting the last few touches on her writing assignment for Chloe's class. It was crazy to think it's only been about a week since Chloe came into her life. It honestly felt more like years at this point.

Writing this assignment became easier as she'd grown closer to the teacher. She didn't feel as worried about showing her true self, because Chloe had pretty much seen it already. And the teacher promised her class that if she read any part of someone's paper she wouldn't tell who had written it. So that made it nicer too.

Beca smiled as she edited the last line. She was honestly really proud of her paper and hoped that Chloe would like it.

She had decided to keep it pretty formal and not turn it into a story, but that was one of the options. Beca wasn't much into fiction so it made sense that she would talk about her life and not some nonexistent characters.

She sighed as she sat back against the couch.

"Finish your paper?" Amy asked looking up from her pile of homework.

You wouldn't guess it by looking at Amy but she was one of the smartest people Beca has ever met. She was amazing and even had a photographic memory.

"Yeah, how's your stuff coming?" Beca asked as she sat back up. She wanted to read through her paper one more time before printing it off.

"Good, just about to finish my College Chem paper." Amy explained.

Beca couldn't help but shake her head. Amy was a few credits away from not only graduating High School but also getting her Associates degree. She worked crazy hard to get to where she was.

"You're crazy…" Beca stated. This caused Amy to laugh.

"Aw, thanks shorty." Amy laughed. "You know how to make a girl feel great!"

"I do my best." Beca smirked at her friend.

"Wanna go get something to eat when I finish this?" Amy asked, as she went back to looking at her Chemistry homework.

"Sure, sounds good to me." Beca nodded. "I'm just going to go back through my paper."

Amy nodded her head and they both went silent again as they worked on their respective homework assignments.

About fifteen minutes later they were both done and Beca was in the bathroom, pulling her hair into a ponytail before heading out. Amy checked with her mom to see if she wanted anything in the meantime.

They decided to walk down the street to a local diner called Mike's.

Amy always told her how this was the first place she'd ever eaten in America and she would forever judge all American food against the diners food. The problem it was super greasy burgers and overly salted fries. Amy refused to accept that this wasn't what American's ate all the time. So whenever they got food together, Amy would demand that they go to Mike's.

They walked in and sat that their normal booth, neither bothering to look at their menus as they already knew what they were going to get.

"So when does your mom get back?" Amy asked, she seemed to be studying Beca as she asked the question. This was rare for the usually careless blonde.

"Not really sure, honestly." Beca told partly truthful. The truth is she didn't care when her mom was coming back, she didn't want anything to do with the woman. "But I was going to ask if it was cool if I stayed with you for a little longer then a few days? I'm not sure that my mom's coming back for awhile."

Beca fully planned to search for her own place but she wouldn't be able to get one until she turned 18 next month.

"Of course, shorty. You could move in if you wanted, we wouldn't care." Amy stated.

Before Beca could respond their waitress came up to take their order. Both of them ordered their usual, then turned back to talk to each other.

"Beca, you good?" Amy asked. Beca didn't like that she was failing miserably lately at keeping her true feelings under lock and key. It was making answering people harder then she wanted it to be.

"I'm good, just stressed as usual." Beca explained. "I'm going to have to find a job I feel like and that's just going to suck."

"Oh man that does suck. You guys struggling with money again?" Amy asked "You could always like rob a bank instead or something."

Beca laughed. "K, will you drive the get away car?"

"Hell to the mother fucking yes." Amy smirked and they both laughed.

"Wish it was that easy." Beca breathed. She was trying to avoid Amy's last question about struggling for money. She didn't want to admit that she needed to get a job because she was basically on her own at this point. That would invite too many questions.

The two turned the conversation back to useless stuff. Neither really taking the conversation seriously. It was always nice to joke around with Amy.

They had just received their food when Beca's eyes widened as she caught sight of someone. What the hell was he doing here?

Beca felt her heart race and her breaths became short and uneven. Amy must have noticed to as she turned around to figure out what Beca was looking at.

"Beca?" Amy asked. She put her hand on Beca's shoulder. "Beca?"

"Hm." Beca snapped out of it and looked at Amy.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked clearly concerned.

"Yeah. No I'm good." Beca stated but wasn't convincing either one of them.

Beca found herself praying that he wouldn't notice her. She knew that if he did he was going to come over here and draw unwanted attention to a situation that she didn't want to talk about ever, especially in front of Amy.

Beca didn't have any luck though, as a few minutes later he did indeed see her. Beca took in a sharp breath as he began his way over to her table.

"Don't say anything to him." Beca warned. Amy gave her a weird look but wasn't able to respond before he was at their table.

"Beca, hey! Good to see ya." Theo smiled at her. The smile made Beca sick.

"What do you want Theo?" Beca asked not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Is that any way to greet your favorite person?" Theo smirked, again Beca's stomach churned at the mans words.

"Look, not right now, okay." Beca said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Theo asked quirking an eyebrow. He knew exactly what she meant. "Listen, I'm not trying to ruin your dinner, I was just wondering where your mom is? We were supposed to have a…meeting a few days ago but she didn't show."

Beca cringed at his choice of words. "She's out of town. You'll have to call her yourself if you want to talk to her."

"Listen I just need you to pass along a message to her." Theo got close to Beca's ear, she stared forward trying not to show her discomfort as he put his hand on the inside of her thigh, way too close to her center. "Her rent is due and if she doesn't want to find herself in trouble, she'll want to pay up as soon as possible."

He brushed his hand up, making contact with her most privet spot on her body and Beca shut her eyes. He moved it back and forth a few times, pressing hard each time. His actions were obscured by the table so Amy couldn't see what he was doing.

"Have a good night, kid." He smiled and straightened up, leaving Beca shaking with fear. "Have your mom call me, Becs." He winked at her. There was a warning in his wink and she knew it. She knew it well. With that he walked away.

Amy looked between Theo and Beca, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Beca…" Amy began but was cut off by the other girl.

"Can we go?" Beca asked sharply. She didn't bother to wait for Amy's answer as she stood up. She put a 20 on the table and made her way out of diner, trying to ignore the man that Beca's nightmares were made of.

Amy caught up with Beca but didn't say anything. She just walked with her back to Amy's apartment. Beca appreciated that.

As soon as they got back to the apartment Beca headed straight for the bathroom where she would have privacy. She let the tears come.

She fished out her phone and text the only person she could think of that she wanted to talk to.

_B: Just ran into one of my moms friends. Not doing so good._

_C: do you wanna talk about it?_

_B: Honestly not really… I can't stop fucking crying right now…_

_C: are you somewhere safe? do I need to come get you?_

_B: I'm at Amy's. I'm safe._

_C: how can I help you? anything I can do?_

_B: Just like tell me a story or something…_

_C: can I call you?_

_B: yeah _

A few seconds passed and then Beca's phone vibrated letting her know _C _was calling her.

"Hey." Beca answered. The emotions evident in her tone.

_"Hi beautiful." Chloe answered. The words were soft as silk but Beca didn't feel like she was babying her. Yet another thing she appreciated. "So, what kind of story do you want?"_

"I don't know, tell me about your family." Beca said with a shrug.

_"That's easy enough." Beca could hear Chloe's smile. "So I have three older brothers, two of them are twins. We were raised by our dad. I don't really remember my mom, she's who I got my redhair from though. She actually passed away a few months after I was born because she was involved in a car accident."_

"I'm so sorry, Chlo." Beca sighed. Why did life suck for someone so amazing.

_"It's okay. Me and the twins don't really remember her. Only my oldest brother Tom remembers her." Chloe explained. "But even then he was only 6 at the time she passed away. But my dad use to tell us all kinds of stories about her and how amazing she was. One of the best stories I've ever heard was actually how they met. Do you wanna hear it?"_

"Yeah, why not." Beca nodded her head even though Chloe couldn't see it.

_"So my dad and mom are actually both from Seattle. Which is where I grew up. My dad had actually moved to Utah for the summer to work as a firefighter. That summer Utah and California were littered with wildfires and he'd been assigned to fight the ones along the Rocky Mountains." Chloe explained. "Well he got a few weeks off and decided to head back to Seattle for part of the time to see his parents. When he got home he spent a lot of time with his best friend from High School. Well one night my dad's friend convinced him to go out drinking. Somehow they ended up just like walking down one of the main roads and singing at the top of their lungs as they went."_

Chloe was laughing at the image in her head and her laugh caused Beca to laugh as well.

_"So anyone my dad's friend had been dating this girl at the time who happened to be my moms best friend. So that same night my dad was drunk wandering the streets of Seattle, my mom and her friend were driving down the very road they were walking down. And because Shelly was dating Mike Shelly decided to pull over and talk to them for a little bit. Well my mom decided to stay in the car and let Shelly get out and go talk to her boyfriend. Cue my drunk ass dad." Chloe said with another laugh. "So he sees my mom sitting in the car and walks over to it, banging on the window to get her attention. She rolls her window down and my dad says to her 'why you leaving me to be the lone wolf out here?' my mom just kind of laughed at him because it was obvious he was drunk. She told him she didn't know him and that she wasn't comfortable with getting out to talk to someone she didn't know. So he stuck his hand out toward her and said 'my names John Beale, I'm a firefighter, Mike's best friend, and life long resident of Seattle, nice to meet ya. What's your story.' Simple right?" _

"Yeah, but like did she fall for it?" Beca asked with a laugh.

_"Not at first, but he was super charming apparently, at least according to him, and charmed her into telling him her story. She told him that her name was Clarisse Thomas, that she worked at a library and was going to school and that she too was a life long resident of Seattle." Chloe explained. "They ended up talking for hours that night. My dad always tells us how he knew she was the one that very night and that he was going to marry her someday. They got married 21 days later."_

"What?! That fast?" Beca was shocked.

_"Crazy right?!" Chloe laughed. "But the pictures I've seen of them together, they were super happy. My dad never remarried. He said that after my mom no other woman would be good enough. He used to say that people like my mom are a once in a lifetime chance. He said the love they experienced during those 8 years was enough love that he stills feels it today."_

"That's really cute." Beca smiled brightly. She wondered if she would ever experience anything like that. But when she thought that Chloe's face popped into her mind and she couldn't help but smile.

_"Yeah, my dad always tells me how much I'm like her." Chloe explained. "I really wish I would have been able to know her, ya know?" _

"She must have been someone really amazing then if you're like her." Beca complimented.

_"Aw Becs, that was really cute. You big softy." Chloe squealed. This made Beca roll her eyes but she had a big smile._

"Don't let it go to your head, Beale." Beca warned. "It's the only time you'll hear something like that from me."

_"huh, we'll see about that, Mitchell." Chloe challenged. Beca could hear the smile in her voice. _

Silence filled the phone for a moment and Beca realized that Chloe had made her feel better by just telling her a simple story. Scratch that, it wasn't actually the story that made her feel better, it was just Chloe. That's all Beca really needed was to have Chloe there to talk to.

"Thank you." Beca sighed into the phone.

_"Do you feel better?" Chloe asked. There was a hint of hesitation in her voice. _

"I do. Thanks for helping distract me." Beca smiled. "It means a lot that you would do that for me."

_"Anytime Becs, I'm always going to be here for you." Chloe explained. _

"Well, I should probably go. I'm sure Amy's worried about me." Beca realized that she'd been in the bathroom for almost 15 minutes now and knew that Amy would be really concerned about her.

_"Text me later?" Chloe asked._

"You got it." Beca smiled, she was glad that Chloe wanted to talk to her too. "Bye."

_"Bye," Chloe replied and then Beca hung up the phone. She realized she wanted to learn more about Chloe's family after that. They sounded like great people. She wondered if she'd meet them someday._

Beca got off the ground and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed. She was done letting her mom's crazy like mess with her. She was going to do everything in her power to move on from it all. Her mom had made her choices and that was her problem. Beca was washing her hands of the situation and making her own choice to move on. Beca looked into the mirror at someone else entirely.

**Amy's POV**

Amy walked back into the apartment after Beca and froze as her friend went straight for the bathroom. Amy couldn't help but worry about Beca. She knew that there was a lot more to Beca's story then she let on. She'd known for awhile that Beca's life was messy and complicated, and she knew that Beca didn't like to talk about certain things. So Amy never talked about them. But tonight with that guys… She'd never seen Beca so freaked out before.

Amy immediately worried when Beca's face went white as a sheet. The usually calm and composed girl had never so much as blinked twice about someone before, but there was something that scared Beca about that Theo guy. Beca wouldn't have acted like that if he didn't.

She didn't hear everything he said to Beca but Amy could tell it had something to do with Beca's mom.

Amy knew that things with Janelle Mitchell weren't good. She always had a feeling that Janelle was into some shady stuff. But the fact that she was almost certain Beca was somehow involved in it made Amy really angry. Beca shouldn't be forced into a life like. She was too amazing for those kinds of things.

Amy knew that Beca was someone special, it just sucked that Beca wasn't able to see it too. I think everyone who had the chance to spend time with Beca could tell she was someone different, someone who was going to make a huge difference in this world. Amy just prayed that one day Beca would be able to see it herself.

Amy sighed and decided to go through her phone for a little bit while she waited for Beca to come out of the bathroom. She wanted to make sure she had the chance to catch up with Beca and make sure she was okay before she went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So i forgot to say, so the story of how CHloe's parents met is actually partly based on my own parents story. It's a little bit different but the basic idea is the same :)**

**Also this chapter was super fun to write! Hope you guys will love it as much as i do!**

**(Poem from Gabbie Hanna-Monster Reborn)**

**Chapter 9: Coming Home**

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe's eyes filled with tears as she read the paper in front of her. This was the only one who had forced her to feel such emotion. She wasn't sure if it was so emotional just because of her personal connection to the student who had written it. But it was powerful and very well written. It was interesting as it was a poem and not a paper. A poem had been one of the options but Beca was the only one Chloe had seen so far who had gone down that route. The last stanza really hit home for Chloe.

_Am I my mother's daughter?_

_Please, someone prove me wrong._

_Addicted to disaster_

_Love only goes so far_

_You don't know who I am_

_It changes with the moon_

_Give me time, I'll bring out the worst in you too_

_No happy ever after_

_You're already gone._

She cleared the tears from her eyes and put the score onto Beca's paper before she moved onto the next one. The only problem was even though she had the next paper infront of her she couldn't stop thinking about Beca's. The raw emotion that she shared. It was real and vulnerable and far more then Chloe had expected from her.

_C: Just read your paper and now all I want to do is hug you._

_B: Ew…._

_C: Shut up!_

_B: I'm only kinda kidding :P_

_C: Can I see you tonight?_

_B: Only if you ask kindly ;)_

_C: B, would you do me the honor of being in your presence this eve?_

_B: You're fucking weird…_

_B: But yeah, why not_

_C: YES! Knew you wanted to spend time with me! Pick you up at the park?_

_B: Nevermind, you're too weird to hang with right now…_

_C: Too damn bad._

_B: Park sounds good, just let me know when._

_C: half hour?_

_B: Perfect. See you soon. _

Chloe smiled as she put her phone down. She knew that it was way too early to be having feelings for Beca but she already knew that what they had was special. It was unlike any relationship she'd ever been in before. Not that they were in a relationship… At least not yet.

Chloe quickly cleaned up and put the remaining papers that needed to be checked in her bag. She logged out of her computer and headed out of the classroom for the night, almost unable to control her excitement at spending time with Beca. She decided to head back to her apartment for a moment to clean up a little, she didn't live that far away from the park.

She walked in and Billie ran up to her and started dancing around Chloe's feet. She bent down and played with her for a moment.

"I'm bringing home a new friend in a little bit. So make sure you behave." Chloe told her dog. And she stood up to go clean the living room up a little.

After about ten minutes she looked at her phone and realized she needed to go get Beca.

She walked out of the apartment and headed to her car. She couldn't help but smile the whole time she drove.

Pulling up to the same side of the park as she did last time she sent Beca a quick text, letting her know she was there.

_B: K, I'm almost there._

Chloe sat back and waiting. After a few minutes Beca was walking up to Chloe's car. She looked around, as if making sure no one could see her before she climbed into Chloe's car.

"Hey," Chloe smiled at Beca. The brunette turned and smiled at her as well. The smile was genuine which was more then she saw at school. It made her heart swell with joy.

"Hi," Beca responded. She leaned in and captured Chloe's lips in her own for a brief moment before letting go. "I've been wanting to do that all day."

"Me too." Chloe smiled as she opened her eyes and looked into Beca's. "It's hard to not be able to talk to you like this or do things like kiss you at school."

"Seriously." Beca nodded her head. "So what's the plan?"

"Figured we could go back to my apartment, I can make dinner and maybe watch a movie?" Chloe suggested.

"Ugh…" Beca rolled her eyes.

"What the hell does that mean?" Chloe asked with a laugh as she looked at the younger girl.

"Do we have to watch a movie?" Beca whined.

"What? You don't like movies!" Chloe was shocked.

"They're so predictable." Beca stated. "I've never watched a movie where I couldn't guess the ending within the first half hour."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Chloe asked not bothering to hide her shock.

"I don't know, I guess there's just more stuff I'd like to do with my time then watch a movie predictable." Beca put her hands up as if to surrender.

Chloe frowned as she looked at Beca. "I don't think this is going to work, me and you."

Beca laughed. "I'm sorry, Chlo. We can watch a movie if you want to."

"No, don't watch a movie because you feel bad. I want you to want to watch it." Chloe pouted.

"Dude, I'm never going to want to watch a movie. But if it'll make you happy to watch one then I will." Beca explained.

Chloe studied her for a moment before she sighed. "We'll see."

Beca nodded her head and sent Chloe a smile.

After a few minutes of driving they were back at Chloe's apartment.

They walked into Chloe's apartment and were immediately greeted by Billie. Beca smiled and bent down to pet the dog. Chloe was about to warn her that Billie didn't like strangers but stopped in her tracks when she watched her usually standoffish dog jump into Beca's lap and lick her face.

"Oh my god, you're adorable!" Beca cooed.

"This is Billie." Chloe told her and smiled as she watched her interact with the dog. It just made Chloe like Beca even more. She needed to walk away or she was going to push Beca up against the wall and kiss her until she couldn't stop. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Uh, water is fine." Beca answered, to which Chloe nodded and headed into the kitchen.

Chloe took in a deep breath. It felt strange, almost more real to have Beca in her apartment. Like this was actually happening right now.

She filled a glass with water and poured herself a glass of wine. She walked out to see that Beca had moved into the living room in the time Chloe was away.

Beca was looking at the pictures on the mantle. "You're the only red head." Beca observed. "Are these your brothers?"

"Yeah, that's Tom, the oldest, on my right, and the twins on my left. Jake is next to me and Justin. Then my dad, Johnny." Chloe explained and she handed Beca the water.

"What were you graduating from?" Beca asked as she noticed Chloe was in a green cap and gown.

"That was when I got my Masters." Chloe explained. She smiled at the memory. "They actually weren't supposed to be there. My dad was the only one who had told me he could come but then my brothers surprised me on the day of my graduation. It was really great to have them all there."

"You're so beautiful." Beca smiled, not taking her eyes off the picture.

Chloe didn't know what to say. Beca's tone was so genuine. No one had ever said anything like that to her where she didn't feel like she could refute their claim.

Beca looked over and met Chloe's blue eyes, as if she was able to read her mind. "I mean it. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Chloe didn't know what to say, so she did the only thing she could think of. She leaned in and pulled Beca in for a kiss. This kiss was unlike any of their others. This one seemed to carry far more meaning then the ones previous. Chloe wanted Beca to know how much she liked her.

Beca quickly matched Chloe's movements and let her hands rest on either side of Chloe's hips. Chloe couldn't help but wonder how many other people had ever been able to kiss these amazing lips. If anyone had ever experienced the amazing person that was Beca Mitchell in such a way.

When they both pulled away they kept their foreheads touching, not wanting to lose all contact. Chloe kept her eyes shut and breathed in Beca's scent. "You're so amazing." Chloe breathed. She meant the words in everyway possible. Beca Mitchell was unlike anyone Chloe had ever known.

"Chlo…" Beca began but stopped. Chloe opened her eyes and looked into Beca's dark blue eyes. There was something written in her eyes but Chloe wasn't sure what to make of it. "I…I really like you."

Chloe smiled at that. "I really like you too."

"No. I don't mean like a schoolgirl crush sort of thing." Beca pulled away but kept her hand on Chloe's hip. "I've never experienced this with anyone before. Yeah I've been with people and I've kissed more people then I care to admit but it's never been like this. I've never wanted this to the point I can't get enough. I've never been this connected to someone before."

Beca seemed to desperately want Chloe to hear her. As if her life depended on her hearing Beca. Chloe's hands went up to Beca's face and she held both sides lightly.

"Beca, I don't know what you've been through or the things you've had to face. But I do know that you are someone incredibly special. It's scary how quickly I'm falling for you." Chloe admitted. Beca seemed to understand what Chloe was saying. "I'm not sure how to slow these feelings that I'm developing but I just want you to know how much I care about you. I've never felt like this for someone before, it's different for me too."

Beca nodded and tears began to brim both hers and Chloe's eyes. Chloe felt as if they had both just confessed to loving each other without saying it.

Chloe pulled Beca into another kiss. This one didn't last as long but the emotion behind it was far more powerful then before.

Chloe pulled away and brushed the tears off of Beca's face. "You hungry?"

"Yeah," Beca nodded her head.

"I've got some stuff to make taco soup, does that sound okay?" Chloe asked. They both pulled away form each others touch but there was a comfortableness about it.

"Yeah, how can I help?" Beca asked. They both headed for the kitchen. Chloe instructed Beca on what to grab as she began to brown the hamburger.

They talked as they worked and it felt so comfortable. Chloe had honestly never really cooked with anyone else but really enjoyed getting to do it with Beca.

After about ten minutes the soup was in the process of boiling and after that would have to sit for a little while before it was ready, so they went and sat on the couch. Billie jumped up with them but went over to Beca instead of Chloe.

"You're stealing my dog." Chloe whined.

"Not my fault Billie loves me more." Beca laughed. She started to rub Billie's belly and smiled as she did so. This warmed Chloe's heart even more. "You know, I've always wanted a dog. My mom wouldn't let me have one growing up."

"I grew up around animals. We had a few dogs growing up and at one point my brother Tom had a cat." Chloe explained. "But Billie is by far my most favorite dog I've ever had."

"She's really sweet." Beca smiled. She looked up at Chloe and smiled brightly. "You must have worked with her a lot."

"She actually doesn't really like most strangers." Chloe explained. "Most of the time she'll run away from anyone new. I was surprised at her reaction to you."

Beca just smiled even brighter. "You know what they say, dogs make good judges of character."

Chloe smiled at that. She just couldn't fight it. "Yeah, and I'd say that means you've got a great character."

"God, we're so cheesy." Beca laughed as she cringed really hard. This cause Chloe to laugh as well.

"Hey, I'm cute. You told me so earlier." Chloe protested.

"You can be cute and cringy at the same time, Chlo." Beca pointed out. "And technically I said beautiful, not cute."

Chloe laughed. She was about to respond when her phone started to ring. She looked down and noticed Aubrey's name pop up onto her phone. She fully intended to let it go to voice mail but Beca spoke up. "You can get that, it's fine."

Chloe smiled and nodded her head. She grabbed her phone and headed into another room for more privacy.

"Hello?" Chloe answered.

_"Hey, question what are you up to right now?" Aubrey asked. _

"I'm hanging out with a friend. Why?" Chloe asked, the lie coming out smoothly.

_"We just wanted to see if you wanted to come grab some dinner." Aubrey explained. "Are you and your friend wanting to go out?"_

Chloe tried not to laugh out loud as she thought how that would go over. "We actually already ate. Is there a time I can catch up with you and Jesse later?"

_"Of course! No worries." Aubrey muttered something to who Chloe figured was Jesse. "I'll let you get back to your friend."_

"Have a good night." Chloe responded.

Chloe walked back out into the living room where she found Beca with two bowls of soup on the table.

"You okay with eating out here?" Beca asked. Chloe couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. This all seemed so domestic. It was nice.

"Yeah, that's fine." Chloe walked over and sat down on the couch next to Beca. She pulled her feet underneath her and grabbed the bowl. She couldn't help but moan slightly at the smell. "This smells soooooo good!"

Beca laughed at her. "You're such a nerd."

"I'm awesome." Chloe smirked at Beca as she ate her first spoonful of the soup. "And so is this soup."

"It's great." Beca nodded. "You on the other hand, that's debatable…"

"Ouch… You're being such a little ass…" Chloe feigned hurt.

"You know I'm your favorite." Beca smirked.

"Debatable…" Chloe smirked, turning Beca's words on her. "So since you're being an ass I'm forcing you to watch a movie with me."

"Nooo. Chlo, I'm sorry let's not do that." Beca whined. "Come on, I'm sorry, you're totally amazing!"

"Nope, too late." Chloe laughed. She turned on the tv and went straight to Netflix.

She flipped through until she stopped on the most perfect movie to force Beca to watch. She looked over and smirked. It took everything out of her not to bust up laughing when Beca realized what that meant.

"Oh my fuck, no. Chloe I'm serious, I will leave." Beca threatened. "Don't you dare do this!"

"Oh come one, it's a musical. You love music." Chloe couldn't help but smirk. She was trying really hard not to laugh but the longer it went on the harder it became. "The Last Five Years is one of the most amazing musicals ever created! Plus Anna Fucking Kendrick. Nuff said."

"Dude. I love music but musicals are different. Plus Anna Kendrick isn't that great." Beca pointed out. Chloe wanted to slap her for saying something so ridiculous.

"Shut up! If I had to chose between you and Anna Kendrick, I'd pick Kendrick." Chloe stated with a huff. Beca opened her mouth in shock.

"Now who's the one being an ass?" Beca stood up and walked away. Chloe missed the smirk that played on Beca's face.

"Baby, come back! I was joking." Chloe yelled. She didn't realize what she had called Beca. Beca however heard her loud and clear.

She went and put her bowl back in the kitchen before coming out. She stood in the doorway just looking at Chloe. "Would you call Kendrick, baby?"

Chloe looked at her confused for a moment before realization hit her. She stood up and walked over to where Beca was. "Nope." She said with a pop of the p. "Definitely wouldn't."

Beca smirked at her before pulling Chloe into a kiss. Everytime they kissed it felt like coming home. There was just something about being with Beca that made Chloe feel safe and comfortable. She hoped that Beca felt the same way.

When they pulled away, Chloe could feel Beca's smile. "Good." She whispered. That one word did something to Chloe indescribable. It was with that one word that Chloe realized that she could spend the rest of her life kissing Beca Mitchell and never get use to it. She could spend the rest of her life loving Beca Mitchell. No doubt in her mind.

**Beca's POV**

A few hours later found Beca and Chloe cuddling each other on the couch. Chloe had her head on Beca's shoulder and they were holding hands. Chloe was absentmindedly playing with Beca's hands as the brunettes eyes were trained on the TV. Tears streamed down her face as the final song played.

_Just close the gate_

_I'll stand and wait_

_Jamie_

_Goodbye._

The screen when black and all that could be heard was Beca's sniffles.

Chloe sat up, having not even realized that Beca was crying. "Baby, are you crying?"

"No, Shut up." Beca said through the emotions.

"Oh my god, you're totally crying right now." Chloe said trying not to laugh but a few chuckles came out.

"Dude, shut up!" Beca whined. "That's not fair. I didn't realize how emotional it was."

"You are the biggest softy ever." Chloe teased. This earned her a push.

"Stop, I am not." The little whine in Beca's voice made her even more adorable. "It's just so damn sad. How could he do that to her!"

"Bec, did you not know what this was about?" Chloe asked surprised.

"I knew it was a love story, I didn't realize it was a fucked up one." Beca said defensively. "I was so fucking confused at first, but the story is being told backwards by Cathy and forward by Jamie. It's just… It's amazing and unique."

"Did I find a movie that Beca Mitchell actually likes?" Chloe asked in genuine shock, with a hint of teasing.

"No, I fucking hate it." Beca stated seriously. "It was the worst! Their relationship in the middle was so awesome but then it gets all fucky…"

"Fucky isn't a word, Becs." Chloe laughed.

"Dude, stop making fun of me. I'm emotional right now." Beca whined. Chloe felt bad and laid her head back on Beca's shoulder.

"Sorry." Chloe told her in a genuine tone. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It just sucked." Beca huffed.

"Final thoughts on Kendrick?" Chloe couldn't help but ask.

"She can sing." Beca stated but didn't say anything else.

Chloe smiled as she planted a kiss on Beca's neck. Beca put her arm around Chloe and leaned her head on top of Chloe's.

_I love you, Chlo. _Beca thought to herself as she allowed sleep to take over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Janelle Mitchell**

**Beca's POV**

The next few months seemed to go by as if it was a dream for Beca. She'd honestly never been so happy. She spent most her time at school, Chloe's, or Amy's. She hadn't heard anything from her mom or any of her friends.

Her and Chloe had been hanging out for almost 3 months now and things couldn't be better. Beca wasn't really sure if they were dating or what but she knew she liked Chloe a lot. She would dare say she was in love with her. But she hadn't told Chloe, at least not yet. She didn't want to scare her away. She was happy with how things were.

Chloe refused to have sex until Beca turned 18 and Beca understood why. She didn't want Chloe to get into any trouble. That was the last thing she wanted. It was getting really hard to wait though. All she wanted was to experience that closeness with the woman she loved. But Chloe was standing steadfast in her decision.

Beca was sitting on Chloe's couch, working on her homework while Chloe was reading through students papers from the latest assignment. They worked in a comfortable silence that Beca had grown accustomed to.

They didn't always have to do something. It was nice to just be in each other's presence. It was moment like this that made Beca realize just how real everything was. If you had asked her four months ago if she thought any of this was possible, Beca would have laughed in your face. This was beyond any of Beca's biggest dream.

Even now as she watched Chloe work, the way her brow wrinkled as she concentrated, Beca couldn't have imagined any of it. It was as if Chloe Beale had single handedly changed Beca's life.

She couldn't help the smile that played at her lips as she watched Chloe. Everything about the woman made Beca happy. The simple way she tapped her pen, or the look of pride on her face when she reads a truly good paper. Or the look of sadness when she reads a paper from someone who's struggling to write. Everything about Chloe Beale was amazing! Beca wondered if Chloe even realized just what an anomaly she was.

"Enjoying the view?" Chloe asked with a smirk, not averting her eyes from the paper she was working on.

"What if I am?" Beca smirked back.

Chloe smiled and looked up at her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Wow… I would say my thoughts are worth at least 2 pennys each." Beca said cheesily. The cringe was evident on her face when what she said was made evident.

"That was bad." Chloe cringed as well.

"Whatever," Beca laughed.

"So, what are you thinking about over there?" Chloe asked as she turned her attention fully on the girl.

"What are we?" Beca asked suddenly. She hadn't meant for it to come out like that but it just did.

"Huh?" Chloe tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"This." Beca motioned between herself and Chloe. "What are we doing? Like are we just hanging out or…"

"Or?" Chloe asked. She knew where Beca was going and she didn't mind the direction but she wanted to make sure they were both on the same page.

"Are we something more?" Beca finished.

"Like are we dating?" Chloe asked in a way to clarify. Beca nodded her head to confirm that's what she was asking. "Well, do you want to see other people?"

"No." Beca said without a hint of hesitation. "Do you?"

"No." Chloe responded equally as fast. "Do you want to be more?"

Beca thought about the question for a moment. This didn't worry Chloe as she knew that the girl needed time to process everything. "I don't want to scare you away by saying yes."

"Beca Mitchell. You saying you want to be my girlfriend isn't going to scare me away." Chloe stated. Her tone was soft and gentle, but genuine. "Will you be my girlfriend, Beca?"

Chloe could tell that Beca wans't sure how to handle all of it. She wanted to make it less anxiety filled for the girl.

"Yes." Beca said with a smile. "I really want that."

"Good, me too." Chloe smiled brightly.

Beca stood from her position on the couch and sat beside Chloe, but where she was facing her. "I like you, Chloe. It kind of scares me how much I like you."

"Bec, don't be scared. I like you a lot and I'm in this for as long as you want to be." Chloe reached out and grabbed Beca's hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed gently. "You're so amazing and I'm lucky to have you in my life."

"You've changed my life, Chlo. I don't even want to imagine what my life would have been like if you hadn't come into when you did." Beca explained. She pulled Chloe into a short kiss. One that made them both develop dumb smiles.

Just as Beca was about to say more her phone began to ring. She looked down and noticed Amy's name.

"Take it." Chloe nodded her head.

Beca picked it up.

"Hey, Ames." Beca answered. She stood up and headed out of the room and into Chloe's bedroom to get a little privacy.

_"Hey where are you?" Amy asked. _

"Library, why?" Beca lied. She'd been doing that a lot to Amy. Telling her that she was anywhere but at Chloe's.

_"Can you come back to the apartment?" Amy asked. There was a weird hint of seriousness in her tone that Beca wasn't use to._

"Is everything okay?" Beca asked suddenly worried.

_"Your mom's here." Amy explained. Suddenly the happiness that Beca had just experienced shattered. She had almost forgotten about Janelle in the bliss that her life had been lately. _

"Why the fuck is she there?" Beca asked more to herself then Amy.

_"I don't know, but she's refusing to leave until she talks to you." Amy explained. _

"Great…" Beca sighed. "Okay, I'll head there now."

_"Hurry up, shorty, your mom scares the shit out of me." Amy said dramatically. Beca couldn't help but laugh, she understood that statement all too well._

Beca bit Amy a goodbye before hanging up the phone. She sighed heavily. What the fuck was going to happen? She didn't even want to think of how bad this was going to be.

Beca walked out and found Chloe. "Hey, can you drive me back to Amy's?"

Chloe smiled up at her but the smile faded as she saw the worry on Beca's face. "Of course, is everything okay?"

Chloe stood and made her way to Beca.

"My mom. She showed up at Amy's and refuses to leave until she talks to me." Beca explained.

About a week ago Beca had opened up a little to Chloe about her relationship with her mom and what had actually happened. She didn't tell her everything. Especially not about her short stint of prostitution. God no, she never wanted Chloe to know about that. But she had told her about her mom's drug abuse and alcoholism.

"Shit. Are you sure that's a good idea, Becs?" Chloe asked clearly concerned.

"I don't really have a choice." Beca sighed.

**Amy's Apartment**

Chloe had dropped Beca off about a block away from Amy's as to avoid anyone seeing them together. She bid Chloe goodbye with a promise to text her later. Then she made her way down to the apartment. Taking in a deep breath Beca walked into the apartment.

She took in the scene. Sitting in an arm chair was Mrs. Hobart. Amy was standing to the left. Janelle was sitting on the couch directly across from them. It was almost surreal to see her mom in this place. This was one of her safe places. Her comfort zone and for Janelle to be her. It made Beca realize that maybe no where was safe after all…

"What are you doing here?" Beca asked. She directed the question to her mom.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Janelle asked, she stood from her spot on the couch and glared at Beca. Man, if looks could kill, Beca would definitely be dead right now.

"I was at the library. Why are you here?" Beca asked again. She needed to get Janelle out of here and quickly. She didn't want this put on the Hobart's. It wasn't fair to them.

"I'm here to get my daughter." Janelle snapped. This made Beca's stomach to churn. When she had walked away from Janelle in the hospital that night, she'd washed her hands clean of this woman. She wanted nothing to do with her.

"You lost that right," Beca said fighting to show no emotional investment in the situation.

"Don't tell me what the fuck I have a right to. You're my daughter and you're coming home with me." There was fire in Janelle's eyes. If she was a cartoon character there would be steam coming out of her ears. Beca realized in this moment that she was no longer scared of this woman. She'd stopped caring what she had to say.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Beca said, standing her ground. This only seemed to force Janelle's anger up higher.

"Janelle, I think maybe you should leave. Let yourself cool down and then we can revisit this conversation later." Mrs. Hobart stepped in. She could see that Janelle was going off the deep end at this point.

"Shut the fuck up. Don't you dare try to tell me how to parent my child. You aren't her mother." Janelle spat.

"You don't get to talk to her like that!" Beca finally yelled, no longer able to hold in her anger. "You're in her fucking home, how dare you come in and act like this!"

"You little shit! After all the shit I've done for you, you're going to treat me like this!?" Janelle snapped. She walked toward Beca who didn't move an inch. She wasn't backing down. Not this time.

Beca let out a sharp laugh, "You told me I should have let you die! You told me that saving your fucking life was selfish and then told me to get the fuck out of your life! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" Beca had never felt this much rage. It was like the last three years of pain and hell that she'd been through was all coming out now. She wanted Janelle to know exactly how she felt, and she was no longer going to hold any of it back. The words flowed out like word vomit and she didn't care. "Do you have any fucking clue what you put me through!? Do you have any idea the shit I deal with every day because of you!? I can't trust anyone! I can't look at a man without fearing he's going to touch me or hurt me! I can't form normal friendships because how the hell can I open up to anyone about myself when you took who I used to be and destroyed her?! I'm nothing now because of you! You destroyed my life and you want me to feel bad for you? You put shit into my life that never should have happened. You stole my innocence just for a few bucks. How dare you stand here and play victim. How fucking DARE you act like you're the only fucking person hurting. How dare you come in here and demand shit. These two people are some of the only people who have ever shown me love and cared about me! Mrs. Hobart has been more of a mother to me then you ever have been!"

"Do you honestly think they'd love you if they found out all the shit you've done?" Janelle asked bitterly. "Do you think they'd let you into their home with open arms if they saw you for the whore that you are? If they knew how much you lied to them?"

"Don't you dare act like that was my choice." Beca spat. She was mortified that Janelle would bring that up, in front of other people. People who weren't in the world that Beca had spent the last three years in and was desperately fighting to get out of.

"You're nothing but trash! You're no better then me, Beca!" Janelle spat. "You've slept with men for money just like I have. Don't act like you're somehow above me. Like somehow you're deserving of love and a normal life. You're nothing! No one will ever love you."

This hit Beca far harder then she ever expected it to. She saw the look of horror and concern written all over Amy's and Mrs. Hobart's faces.

"Go to hell." Beca whispered. "You did this to me."

"No Beca, you did this to yourself. You were the one that said yes. You made that choice and it's one you have to live with." Janelle stated. "You aren't better then me."

"I'm nothing like you." Beca denied. The tears brimmed her eyes.

"Honey, you are me." Janelle looked at Beca with a smirk, as if she was somehow proud of herself for tearing her daughter down. "You're unlovable. These people don't care about you. They pity you."

Beca could tell that Mrs. Hobart was saying something but Beca couldn't hear it. All she could hear was the word, unlovable. It echoed in her mind.

Somehow Beca found herself outside, running down the sidewalk. The cold air bit at her face like a rabid dog. The tears that streamed down her face seemed to freeze to her skin. She didn't care though. All she knew was that she needed to get the fuck out of there. She needed to be as far away from Janelle Mitchell as she could get.

**Amy's POV**

Amy stared shocked as she realized what Janelle was talking about. She had forced her own daughter into prostitution? And was blaming Beca for it? What piece of shit would do that?

Amy could see the hurt and shock on Beca's face as her mom told her she was unlovable. She saw the pain that manifested itself and all she wanted to do was wrap Beca in a hug and make sure she knew that Janelle was wrong. That none of it was true.

"That's enough, Janelle!" Amy's mom yelled. Amy had never heard her mom yell. "Beca, honey none of that is true."

Beca took one look around the room, but Amy could tell she could no longer hear what was happening. Beca bolted out of the apartment.

"Beca!" Amy yelled. She rushed to the door but by the time she got there Beca was far down the sidewalk.

Amy turned and glared at Janelle. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Don't act like you're somehow better than me." Janelle snapped.

"Get the fuck out of my house! Now." Pam ordered.

Janelle smirked at them before walking out the door. When she walked by Amy, it took everything out of the teen not to smash her head into the doorframe.

"You're despicable." Amy stated coldly.

Janelle had to have heard her but ignored her as she made her way out.

Amy looked over at her mom, defeat written all over her face. "I knew things were bad for Beca, but I didn't realize how bad. Maybe I should have done more to help her…"

Pam shook her head. "We both should have done more."

Both woman stood in the room, neither sure what to do or how to help the girl they loved and considered family.

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe had been pacing her floor, desperately wanting to hear from Beca. She was worried about her going to see her mom. Chloe knew that Janelle was a despicable person. From everything she'd gathered, Janelle had no right to be a mother and it made Chloe sick to know someone so heartless had any claim to Beca.

She sighed. It had been almost an hour since she had dropped the younger girl off and it felt like it had been years since she had talked to her girlfriend.

She'd tried to call the girl multiple times and had even texted her. She didn't want to be over baring but the thought of something happening to Beca worried Chloe. She needed Beca to be okay.

Just as Chloe was about to head out to go back to Amy's and make sure Beca was okay there was a knock on her door.

Chloe ran over and opened it to see a crying, breathless Beca.

"It's over." Beca said through tears. "We're over."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Love You Deserve**

**Chloe's POV**

"It's over." Beca said through tears. "We're over."

Chloe's heart sank as the words registered in her mind.

"Beca…" She began but wasn't sure what to say. "Please, come in. Let's talk."

"No. It's not going to change anything." Beca said with a shake of her head.

"Beca, come in before someone sees you." Chloe said, she wasn't really worried that anyone would see Beca but she knew that she needed to get Beca calmed down.

Beca looked at her questioningly. But she must have decided she wanted Chloe safe so she hesitantly walked into the apartment.

She seemed too agitated to sit down so she paced around Chloe's living room.

"Beca, what happened with your mom?" Chloe asked clearly worried.

"She just made me realize the truth." Beca stated. "Chloe, you deserve someone better. Someone as amazing as you."

"That's bullshit, Beca." Chloe sighed. She knew that Beca was hurting.

"Chloe if you really knew me. Really knew about all the things I've done. You wouldn't want anything to do with me." Beca exclaimed. The tears rolled down her cheek. Chloe wanted so desperately to pull Beca into a hug, to wipe away the tears. To make sure she knew the truth. Not whatever lies Janelle had told her.

"I don't care about that." Chloe stated honestly. "Nothing you've done in the past will change the way I feel about you."

"You're too good for me. You're too clean and pure." Beca looked away from Chloe. "I'm unlovable."

"Don't you dare talk about someone I love like that ever again!" Chloe snapped. She walked over to Beca and stopped her from walking. "Don't tell me what I would do. I love you, Beca Mitchell and I'm not just going to let you go. Let you listen to whatever lies Janelle has planted in your head. None of it is true! Janelle is sick and needs help. You did what you had to do to survive."

"Chloe, you can't love me! You barely know anything about me." Beca sighed. "You don't know what I've had to do. You don't know the choices I've made. The terrible person I am! If you did, you wouldn't even be able to look at me."

"Try me." Chloe challenged. "There isn't anything you could say that would make me see you as anything less then I do right now. You keep saying I don't know you but that's not true! I know who you are! You are smart beyond belief, you're goal is to go into music some day but you don't want to tell anyone because you feel like it's not realistic. You get this cute little wrinkle in between your eyebrows when you're really focused on something. You love dad jokes and are super cheesy. You put on this front that you don't care but you do. You care with everything in you! Despite everything you've endured you still love your mom, even though she's hurt you. You want a better life for her and yourself. That's why you work so hard in school because you know that'll take you places. You claim to hate movies but cry at any chance possible in them because it's a way for you to let out all the pent up emotions you're feeling."

Chloe looked deeply into Beca's eyes. "You're scared to love because the only time you've ever loved someone they've hurt you. Your dad left. Your mom turned to drugs and a life style that was dangerous and self destructive. You don't trust anyone because trusting someone means leaving yourself open and vulnerable. Stephen Chbosky, the author of The Perks of Being A Wallflower wrote 'We accept the love we think we deserve.' You don't think you deserve my love, so you convince yourself it isn't true. But it is. I do love you and I know that you love me! Please, don't let her take this, us, away from you."

Tears streamed down both Chloe's and Beca's faces. The true magnitude of the situation enveloped them. Beca looked down but didn't move so Chloe was no longer touching her.

"I've sold drugs. I've stollen things." Beca stated, looking at the ground the emotion evident in her tone. "Chloe, I've slept with people for money."

Chloe's heart ached at her words but not because she thought any less of Beca, it killed her to know that the girl had been subjected to such horrible situations that forced her into choices she never should have had to make.

"Beca, look at me." Chloe whispered. It took a moment but finally Beca looked up. "I love you. None of that changes my feelings for you. If anything it makes me realize how truly strong you are. You amaze me. It just makes me love you even more because you're incredible."

Beca looked at her in disbelief.

"You want a better life, don't you?" Chloe asked to which Beca nodded. "Let yourself. Stop living in the past. Let yourself love and be loved."

Beca's eyes filled with more tears as Chloe's words sank in. "Don't lie to me, please." Chloe was shocked to hear how vulnerable Beca sounded.

"Never." Chloe promised.

Beca stepped forward and captured Chloe's lips in her own. Chloe sank into the familiarity of it. The touch that she found herself craving, needing almost as much as she needed to breath. The thought of losing Beca terrified her…

Once they pulled away Beca collapsed into Chloe's arms and cried. All the pain and anger and hurt coming out like a flash flood ripping through a mountain.

"It's going to be okay." Chloe whispered clinging to the words, knowing that she would do anything and everything in her power to make it so.

She found herself praying she never met Janelle Mitchell. Chloe wouldn't be able to trust herself and what she would do to the woman if she ever did.

"It's going to be okay, baby." Chloe whispered and placed a soft kiss onto the girls forehead.

**The Next Day**

When Beca woke up the next morning it took her a moment to realize where she was or why there was a weight on her shoulder and over her stomach.

Slowly opening her eyes she looked over to see a mess of red hair on her shoulder, covering Chloe's face. Beca couldn't help the easy smile that consumed her lips.

She could tell it was still early as the sun hadn't made it's way into the sky yet so she allowed herself to live in the moment. She closed her eyes and remembered her and Chloe's conversation from the night before.

The realization that Chloe loved her. That she knew about Beca's past and didn't care. That she still wanted Beca in her life. It was all enough to bring tears to Beca's eyes.

She did love Chloe. She knew that it was probably too soon. They'd only been together for three months. But she felt such strong feelings toward the red head.

"Whatcha thinkin over there?" Chloe's mumbled voice filled the silence.

Beca opened her eyes again and looked over to see Chloe smiling at her.

"Just how incredible you are." Beca stated honestly. This just caused Chloe to shake her head.

"Not like you. Nothing like you." Chloe smiled.

"I don't think I said it last night," Beca began. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She'd never said these words before but knew she wanted to say it to Chloe. "I love you."

Chloe smiled brightly at her. "I love you more then you know."

Chloe leaned up and kissed Beca. Not rushed or needy. But easy, simple, and soft. Chloe couldn't help but wander how she had gone so long without having Beca in her life. The younger woman had truly become a staple in her life.

She finally understood what her parents had gone through. How they'd felt. She understood how her parents could marry so quickly and how they could be so happy.

"What are you doing during Spring Break?" Chloe found herself asking Beca once they'd pulled away.

"I uh I don't know. I don't really have anywhere to stay anymore. I don't think the Hobart's are going to take me back." Beca explained. Realization that Janelle must have said something to Amy and her mom hit Chloe.

"Come home with me." Chloe stated. "You can come meet my family. We'll tell them that you graduated already. That you're 18. They'll love you!"

Beca looked at her shocked. "What…"

"Come back to Seattle with me." Chloe stated. "We'd obviously have to be careful about it and not like take any pictures or anything. But it would be good to get away. To be able to be with each other in public, where no one knows who we are."

"Chlo… I don't have the money for that." Beca explained to which Chloe just shook her head.

"I'd take care of it." Chloe explained.

"What about your family, wont they be weird about a stranger showing up at their house?" Beca asked her mind racing.

"No, you'll love them and they'll love you! My dad already knows I've been seeing someone. But I haven't really told him anything about who you are." Chloe explained.

"You told your dad?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't upset, just surprised.

"Well he could tell I was happier and asked me if I had met anyone. I told him yes and that I was happy." Chloe smiled. "He didn't push but said if I wanted to tell him more he would love to hear more, and even meet you when the time was right."

"Do they uh know that I'm a woman?" Beca asked. She'd never actually been with another woman. She'd never labeled her sexual attractions even though she had definitely been attracted to other women before. In fact she'd never really thought about what it meant, as far as lables go, with her relationship with Chloe.

"Yes." Chloe nodded her head. "My family is really openminded and only want each other to be happy. My brother Jake and his husband have been together for like five years now."

Beca smiled at that.

"Becs, I don't want to push you into coming with me. I don't want you to be uncomfortable but all I'm saying is it would be a week where you and I got to get away together. Where we could experience a relationship with each other where we weren't scared of someone finding out." Chloe explained. "It would be a week away where you wouldn't have to worry about Janelle and all her shit. You'd get to be you. Be happy without the fear that it would all be torn down at any minute."

Beca stayed silent for a moment. Weighing her options but not really at the same time. She knew that she wanted to go. She wanted to be able to go on a real date with Chloe. She wanted to meet the man who raised such an incredible woman. She wanted all of those things. So what was the problem?

"Yeah." Beca whispered it so quietly that Chloe wasn't sure if she heard her properly.

"What?" Chloe asked. She was hopeful.

"Yeah, why not." Beca said louder this time. This cause Chloe to let out a loud squeal right into Beca's ear. Beca winced from the loud noise but smiled as she pulled Chloe closer to her side.

Chloe placed a soft kiss into the crook of Beca's neck. "This is going to be so awesome." Chloe mumbled into her neck. Beca let out a soft chuckle.

"You're a dork, Beale…" Beca laughed but couldn't get the huge smile off her face.

A few minutes of comfortable silence filled the room. Beca was content to live the rest of her life in this position, wrapped up in Chloe.

"We need to get ready to go to school." Chloe said finally breaking the silence, right as Beca was about to fall back into blissful sleep.

"Ugh why…" Beca whined. This caused Chloe to laugh. "Let's just like not do that."

"We have to." Chloe laughed.

"Dude. But like, can't you just call in sick or something?" Beca asked. "I don't wanna get up."

"I can't just call in sick. I don't have any lesson plans written out." Chloe explained.

"They'll figure it out." Beca said as she buried her head into Chloe's neck.

Chloe really was fighting the urge to stay in bed, like this, but she knew that she had to get up.

Chloe began to sit up but was pulled down again by Beca, not that Chloe really fought it. "Becs come on. We gotta get ready."

"What time is it?" Beca mumbled.

"6:50." Chloe explained as she looked across the room at the clock.

"is too late to get ready. Guess we can't go." Beca said keeping her eyes closed.

"Come on lazy!" Chloe sat up and moved so that Beca couldn't pull her back down again. Beca flailed her arms around for a moment before she ultimately laid spread across the bed.

Chloe smirked down at her. "You aren't much of a morning person, are you?" Chloe observed.

"no." Beca mumbled into the bed.

It took Chloe another ten minutes to convince Beca to get up but she finally did.

They sat and ate breakfast together, after they got ready. Both smiling at each other.

"Did you get any of your homework done?" Chloe asked as she realized yesterday had been crazy for her.

"Shit… No. I don't even have that paper written for your class." Beca looked down.

"It's fine, I'll give you an extension." Chloe explained as she took a bite of her cereal.

"What? No dude. You're not treating me any differently then other students." Beca looked at Chloe in disbelief. "That's not why I'm with you."

"Beca, relax. I've always been a lot more lenient of the kids when it comes to assignments. You just didn't know it because you've never been late." Chloe stated with a laugh

Beca looked at her questioningly for a moment before Chloe continued. "Bec, I wouldn't do that. You know me better then that. I wont even let you miss school because of how important it is to me."

Beca nodded her head. "I'll turn it in tomorrow."

"You better, or it gets docked 10 percent for everyday after that." Chloe stated with a very serious look on her face.

"You're so weird…" Beca laughed.

"Thank you!" Chloe smiled brightly.

After awhile they were on their way to school. Chloe dropped Beca off about two blocks from the school, knowing they couldn't arrive together.

Beca smiled her whole way to school. This was the happiest she'd felt in a really long time and couldn't wait for this week to be over and for spring break to begin. It was going to be amazing!

Once she got to school, she had a few minutes of free time so she pulled out her phone. She'd honestly been avoiding looking at. She had 10 texts and 14 missed calls from Amy. And another 3 texts from her mom.

Beca rolled her eyes and didn't even bother to look at Janelle's texts. They weren't important.

_A: Beca come back, we need to talk._

_A: Beca answer your phone._

_A: Shorty come on! We don't think of you any differently but we need to make sure you're safe! Just come back._

_A:Just let me know you're okay._

_A: DUDE you're freaking me and mum out! Mum's threatening to call the cops._

_A: BECA! _

_A: ANSWER YOUR PHONE!_

_A: You better not have done something stupid. I'll bring you back to life myself and kill you again._

_A: Beca. Please man. I'm really worried about you. Mum said if we don't hear anything from you by tomorrow afternoon she's calling the cops. Please just let us know that you're safe. We love you and nothing that Janelle said is going to change that. No offence but your mom is kind of a shit person… That's not your fault though. You're my only friend, Beca. My only real friend and I'm sorry I didn't do more to help you. We love you, Becs. Please just come home. _

Beca fell the sting of tears emerging from her eyes. She didn't even bother to brush them away or hide them. Beca had never heard Amy sound so sincere and worried. She felt terrible for the way she made Amy and her mom feel. After talking to Chloe she knew that maybe not everyone would hate her for what she had had to do. It's nice to know that Amy didn't. That she cared about Beca still.

_Please just come home._

Beca read and reread that line. It just felt so right. She didn't know if Amy meant it that way but being at Amy's was being home. Just like being with Chloe felt like home but in a different way.

_B: I'll come home after school. Sorry to make you worry. I'm okay though. Love you too! (Also I'll forever give you shit for the mushy texts ;P)_

Beca smiled as she sent the text.

She had always thought she was alone in this world, but now that she was no longer in the looming shadow that was Janelle Mitchell, she could see that she did have a family. She did have people who would fight for her and with her. Beca had never felt so loved in her life.

**Creative Writing**

Beca walked into her final class of the day, excited. It made her laugh how much she used to hate this class. Things sure had changed a lot.

She chanced a glace over to Chloe's desk but didn't look long, knowing if she did she'd have a smile on her face that she wouldn't be able to get rid of.

Chloe was sitting at her desk, typing away. But as soon as Beca's eyes landed on her she looked over. The smile that instantly enveloped the teachers face made it hard for Beca to not do the same. She rushed over to her desk in the back row and busied herself with nothing. She was just fiddling with her folder, trying not to think about her girlfriend.

Soon the bell was ringing to indicate that class was starting. Chloe stood at the front of the class.

"Alright everyone, please pass your homework forward." She instructed. Chloe seemed to be observing everyones movements. Her eyes landed on Beca and smirked. "No homework today, Ms. Mitchell."

Beca looked up to the teacher, fighting her own smirk. "No, sorry I didn't finish it."

Everyone in the room just ignored the interaction except a few students.

"Talk to me after class, please." Chloe explained.

"Sure thing, Ms. Beale." Beca replied. God her girlfriend was hot.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N This is an extra long one because the next few chapters are going to be a little shorter and it just made sense to end it where I did. **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: I'm With Others, But All I Want Is You**

**Beca's POV**

Beca stayed after class as she was instructed but so did two other people who had forgotten their homework as well.

Chloe was sitting at her desk printing something out.

"Okay, so I'm going to need to have you three finish that essay tonight and hand it in tomorrow or I won't be able to accept it after that and you'll receive a zero." Chloe explained. "Also, due to the schools policies I need you to take this paper home and have your parents sign it."

"Seriously?" Jared, one of the students still there asked.

"Yes, Jared. Seriously. Any assignment over 100 points that you're late on you have to make your parents aware of. It's not my rule, it's a school policy." Chloe explained. She handed each student a paper.

"That's the other thing, even if you bring your paper in tomorrow and not that slip, I wont be able to accept it and you'll receive a zero." Chloe stated as she handed Beca hers.

"Any questions?" She asked looking at the three students.

"Nope." Beca said as she looked down at the notification slip. She'd never actually received one of these before. She'd known about the policy, but it had never affected her.

The other two agreed with Beca that there were no questions.

"Great. Beca I need to talk to you about your Senior Thesis. Jared, Emily you both can head out." The two other students nodded and walked out, leaving Beca and Chloe alone.

"Shit, I forget about that thing." Beca sighed. "Are you really going to help me?"

"Of course but I didn't ask you in here to talk about that." Chloe explained. She walked up to Beca and pulled her into a soft kiss. It didn't last long but it was enough to make them both smile.

Chloe pulled away and just as she did that they could see the door to the classroom open out of the corner of their eyes. Chloe immediately backed up.

"Anyway, so you need to figure out how to make it flow a little more. I suggest you put in lead in statements into the ends of each paragraph. Nothing super specific but so it will help it flow from one point to the next." Chloe explain and Beca nodded her head, knowing what Chloe was doing.

"Thanks, Ms. Beale. That helps a lot." Beca smiled. They both turned to see Ms. Posen standing there.

"Sorry, I can come back later, Chlo." Aubrey explained.

"No it's fine. Beca and I were just finishing up." Chloe explained. She then turned to Beca. "If you need more help just let me know."

Beca nodded her head. "Thanks Ms. Beale. I'm honestly drowning in this whole senior thesis thing…"

"It's looking good, just gotta put in a little more refining." Chloe explained. "Don't stress too much over it."

Beca picked up her stuff and made her way out of the classroom. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

They were almost caught. She knew that they needed to be a hell of a lot more careful or things were going to end horribly.

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe watched as Beca walked out of the room before she turned to Aubrey.

"What's up?" Chloe asked smiling brightly.

"You're helping Beca with her Senior Thesis?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"Yeah, she asked me to look over part of it for her. She was struggling to explain something. And make easy and smooth transitions." Chloe explained. She walked over and sat down at her desk.

"Well I was wondering, Jesse and I are going to the bar on Friday night to celebrate the beginning of Spring Break. Would you like to join us?" Aubrey asked.

Aubrey and Jesse had been trying to get Chloe to hang out with them for awhile but she kept having to turn them down because she was with Beca. She felt really bad that she didn't do things with them.

"You can bring that 'friend' of yours." Aubrey explained with a smirk. Chloe looked at her questioningly.

"Why did you say friend like that?" Chloe asked with a laugh.

"Oh, please Chloe, you're always with them. There has to be something more going on." Aubrey smirked again and this cause Chloe to look at her strangely.

"You don't have to like tell me, it's fine. I just want you to feel comfortable around Jesse and I enough to bring your friend, whether you're more or not, to come hang with us." Aubrey explained.

"I know you think that I'm seeing someone but I'm not." Chloe explained. "But sure, I'd love to come out on Friday. I wont be able to stay too late though, I'm flying out to Seattle on Saturday."

"You're going home?" Aubrey asked excitedly. She knew how much Chloe's family meant to her.

"Yeah, I'm so excited," The smile on Chloe's face was so huge she felt it could split her face. "Do you and Jesse have anything planned?"

"We're going down to his family's place." Aubrey explained.

"That should be fun." Chloe smiled.

"It's gunna be really nice to get out of here for a little while." Aubrey smiled. "Well if you want to come on Friday you're absolutely welcome. Bring your friend if you want."

Chloe nodded her head. "Probably won't bring my friends. She's got a lot going on right now but I'll be there."

Aubrey laughed at her. "K well I need to go work on grading some papers."

"Have a good day, Aubrey." Chloe smiled at her. Aubrey replied with the same before making her way out the door.

Chloe sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. She wished that she had had more time with Beca. She hoped that they would be able to see each other tonight.

She pulled her phone out and noticed a text from Beca, this made her smile.

_B: Going to see Amy. Can I come over tonight?_

_C: Absolutely. I'll pick dinner up on my way home. _

_B: :D You're my favorite_

_C: Damn straight!_

_B: No, you're not ;)_

Chloe let out a breathy laugh and rolled her eyes.

_C: You're such a dork_

_B: Yeah but you love me so :P_

_C: True. _

_C: What do you want to eat?_

_B: I can think of a few things._

Heat rushed through Chloe's body as she read the obvious insinuation in Beca's text. Waiting to have sex with Beca was really hard. They had come close to just saying fuck it but Chloe knew that it wasn't a smart idea. Beca was the one who always pulled away though. Always the voice of reason in those situations. It was weird to see this side of the girl.

_C: Seriously._

_B: Oh yeah. _

_C: You aren't 18 yet!_

_C: So cool it. Are you trying to kill me?_

_B: Maybe._

_C:I hate you._

_C: Have a good talk with Amy. I'll see you tonight._

_B: Not what you said last night… See you later. Love you!_

_C: Yeah yeah… Love you too_

Chloe smiled as she thought of spending the night with Beca again. She used to dread the thought of going home but knowing that she would be able to spend that time with the woman she loved, it was nice.

It was weird how no matter how much time the two spent together it just was never enough for Chloe. She would always crave more. Also want to kiss her more. Laugh with her more. Hug her more. Talk with her more. It was like they could sit in complete silence and do nothing but it still would be better than not being with each other. Chloe had never felt this way with anyone before.

**Beca's POV**

Beca smiled as she put her phone in her pocket. She couldn't wait to see the red head tonight.

She walked up the familiar sidewalk that led to the door of apartment 113.

She cautiously knocked on the door, feeling uncertain if she would be welcome to just come in anymore.

The door opened and standing on the other side was Amy. She looked at Beca with concern written all over her face and before Beca could even register what was happening, Amy pulled her into a tight hug. Beca's face smashed in between the girls boobs.

"You fuckin' idiot!' Amy stated as she let go of Beca. "Don't do shit like that, ever again!"

Beca's heart sank at the words but Amy continued. "Disappearing like that, it scared the shit outta us!"

Beca laughed nervously. "Sorry."

"Get your skinny butt in here." Amy ordered and practically launched Beca into the apartment by her arm. "Mum, she's here!"

Beca winced at Amy's yelling but couldn't help but smile brightly. Maybe they didn't actually hate her?

Mrs. Hobart walked into the room and smiled when she saw Beca. She instantly pulled Beca into a hug. Beca stiffened a little but hugged her back all the same.

"Beca, honey, are you okay?" Mrs. Hobart asked as she pulled away. She held Beca out at arms length and looked her up and down, as if she was making sure blood wasn't coming from anywhere or something.

"I'm okay." Beca nodded her head. "Listen i…"

Beca was cut off by the older woman. "Hush, we can talk later, right now you need food. You're too skinny."

Amy nodded her agreement and they all walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Hobart had already put together three plates of food.

Amy reached over Beca and grabbed a fry from the pan. This earned her a slap to the hand. "Patricia! Patience is a virtue, child." Mrs. Hobart barked. Beca laughed a little at the interaction. Only Mrs. Hobart called Amy by her real first name, Patricia. And that was usually only when she was being annoying (at least more than her usual level).

"Sit, sit!" Mrs. Hobart shooed them away to the table. Beca and Amy walked over and took their seats, while Mrs. Hobart brought over the food. She put down a plate, already full of food, in front of Beca, then one in front of Amy, and then the other she sat in front of.

They began to eat in comfortable silence. Beca could feel her phone vibrate with a text but didn't check it. She could look at it later, right now she wanted to spend time with her family.

After the food, and Beca promising five times that no she didn't actually need more food.

They made their way into the living room and Beca would help but cringe as she remembered yesterdays events.

They all sat down and both Amy and Mrs. Hobart looked at Beca expectantly. Mrs. Hobart must have sensed that Beca didn't know what to say because a moment later she spoke up. "Beca, I want you to know that no matter what, we love you! I honestly consider you my daughter. Nothing Janelle said yesterday changed that."

Beca nodded her head at Mrs. Hobart's words. "I'm so sorry about her. Her showing up like that… It was just wrong."

"It was but Beca that's not your fault. She's a grown woman." Mrs. Hobart points out. Again all Beca can do it nod her head.

"Becs, just know that we love you. You're always welcome here." Amy explained. Beca felt the tears brim her eyes. She seems to be crying a lot lately and she's realizing that there's a lot of power in tears.

"I love you guys." Beca chokes out. This causes the two Aussies to stand and pull Beca into a hug. She sighs as her arms wrap around them both, the tears freely flowing.

The hug comes to an end a little while later. Beca pulls back and wipes the tears from her cheeks. "Thank you guys for always being there for me. I love you guys a lot."

"Of course!" Both Amy and Pam said at the same time.

"We love you too." Pam smiled at her.

Beca and the Hobart's talked for a little while longer. Eventually laughter and joking filled the room.

Beca smiled brightly as Amy was retelling a story about their trip back to Australia last year. Eventually the story ends and a comfortable silence fills the room.

Beca pulled her phone out to see what time it was and noticed she had a few texts from Chloe.

_C: Hey text me when you're done with Amy. I'll come pick you up then we can get food._

_C: Hopefully since you aren't responding it means you're having a good talk with them._

Beca smiled at the texts and sent a quick one back.

_B: Leaving soon, if dinner still stands? Sorry for not texting back. _

_C: Of course! Pick you up at our normal spot?_

_B: Sounds good. _

Beca put her phone away and looked up to see Amy and Pam watching her. "Hey uh I gotta go do something. I'm probably not going to be back tonight."

"Just be safe." Pam nodded her head. Beca could tell she didn't want to intrude. Beca had always taken care of herself, that wasn't going to change now.

Beca smiled and made her way out of the apartment, promising to text Amy tonight and let her know if she was coming home or staying somewhere else.

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe smiled as she read the text. She was so excited to see Beca and be able to spend some alone time together.

She had been able to get a lot of work done though while Beca was with Amy. Which made it so she would have less to do over Spring Break. Which meant more time to spend with her family, and with Beca.

Chloe pulled up to their normal spot and waited. Knowing that Beca would be there soon. She pulled out her phone and started scrowling through Instagram when someone knocked on her car window. Startled, Chloe looked up to see Jesse and Aubrey standing at her passanger side window.

_Shit… _Chloe thinks to herself.

She put on a smile and rolled down her window. "Hey guys!"

"Hey! What are you up to?" Aubrey asked as she bent down to look inside.

"Oh I just had to pull over for a second. Needed to text someone and didn't want to text and drive." Chloe explains. She lifts up her phone but keeps the back to them, as if showing them that she's telling the truth.

Chloe's eyes drift over to the side where she sees Beca walking down the street. Beca must see what's going on too because she makes a quick right turn down a different street.

"Rather safe then sorry." Jesse pipped in.

"We're going to get some food, want to join us?" Aubrey asked. Chloe hesitated, not really sure what to say. She really just wanted to go home and be with Beca but didn't want to draw more suspicion then necessary. Just then her phone chimed.

_B: Is it cool if I just walk to your place? Is it locked. _

"Sorry hold on one sec." Chloe tells Bree and Jesse. They both nod in understanding.

_C: It's locked but the key is in the flowerpot. Go ahead and go in. _

_C: Bree and Jesse want me to come to dinner. Not sure what to do._

_B: Go, I'll just work on homework or something._

_C: I'll bring something back for you. Just let me know what._

_B: Whatever is fine. Love ya._

_C: Love you too :D_

Chloe closed her phone and looked up. "Yeah, I'd love to go to dinner."

Aubrey and Jesse smiled brightly. "Is sushi alright?" Aubrey asks. "There's a really good place just down on the corner."

"Sounds perfect." Chloe smiled. She turned off her car and locked it as she got out. The three teachers walked down a little ways to the sushi place.

They were seated instantly and immediately fell into easy conversation.

"So Chloe, I heard from a little birdie that Barbra might not be coming back next year and they're offering you the job." Jesse stated.

Chloe smiled. She had had a conversation with Mr. Weller last week about what her plans for the future were. How she liked working for Barden. Teaching the writing classes. She knew that it was a possibility. "Yeah, I'm not really sure right now but there's whispers I guess."

"Well I think they'd be crazy not to offer you the job. You're an amazing teacher!" Aubrey pointed out and Chloe smiled proudly. She really did love teaching and watching her students grow.

"Very true." Jesse nodded his head, agreeing with Aubrey.

"Thanks guys. You're so sweet." Chloe smiled brightly.

Soon their waitress came over and they ordered their food. Chloe's phone chimed letting her phone someone had texted her. She looked down to see 'B' pop up on her screen. Aubrey noticed it to but quickly looked up, not wanting to snoop.

Chloe apologize but it was brushed off and she was told to look at it.

_B: Hey got home. Is it cool if I just make some pasta? I'm starving._

_C: Go for it. I'll still probably pick you up Taco Bell on my way home. _

_B: You're a god-sent woman!_

Chloe smiled before putting her phone down. She could help but think about Beca's first text. She had said she was home. Chloe didn't mind at all that Beca felt at home at the apartment, in fact it made her extremely happy.

After a bit of small talk they started talking about Spring Break and what each others plans were.

"You're going back to Seattle?" Jesse asked Chloe.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I've seen my family." Chloe explained. "Thought it would be good to go home for a little bit."

"Is your friend going with you?" Aubrey asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you so certain I have a friend close enough to take home?" Chloe challenged. "I'm not seeing anyone."

"Please, you like have been super MIA the last few months." Aubrey pointed out. Chloe couldn't help but laugh. "Plus you couldn't get that smile off your face when you got that text earlier."

"Yeah but it's not because I have a 'friend." Chloe said with her fingers forming air quotes when she said friend.

"Then what's going on?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"If you must know, I've started writing my novel." Chloe explained. That wasn't a lie. She had started writing her book.

Both Aubrey and Jesse looked at each other and back at Chloe, smiling. "Are you serious! You finally started it!" Aubrey said excitedly.

"That's amazing, Chloe!" Jesse exclaimed. Chloe smiled bright.

"It's still like incredibly rough but it's a start." Chloe explained.

"Ugh you'll have to let me read it!" Aubrey stated, leaving no room for argument.

"I will, but like not right now. There's really not much to read other then a super rough draft." Chloe explained. "I've just been doing a lot of research and outlining. It's taking a crazy amount of time."

Aubrey and Jesse nodded their heads.

"I'm so happy for you! I know that's something you've really been scared to do." Aubrey explained with a soft smile.

Truth be told it was Beca who inspired her to begin to write again. Chloe had been so scared to write as she feared she wouldn't have anything important to contribute to the world. But when she met Beca it was like her eyes were opened. She knew that her voice was important. She knew that she could inspire people, even if it was only one. It mattered.

The three teachers talked for the next hour as they ate their food.

They walked out of the restaurant a little while later and bid each other a goodbye. Aubrey and Jesse headed in one direction and Chloe in another.

Once she was safely in her car she pulled out her phone and saw Beca had texted her.

_B: This paper is killing me. _

_B: Come home!_

_B: Just kidding, have fun. I want you to have a good night. _

_B: Your dog has taken residence on my lap and hasn't moved. Guess I can't do the paper._

_*photo attached*_

Chloe smiled at the picture of Billie on Beca's lap. It made her heart ache to go home to her girls.

She sent Beca a text letting her know she was on her way home before putting her car into gear and heading in the direction of taco bell and then home.

Once Chloe arrived back at her apartment, she unlocked it and headed in. Billie came running and met her at the door. She smiled down at the dog before making her way further in and into the living room where she thought Beca would be. However she found the room empty.

She put the bag of food on the small coffee table before making her way further into the apartment, and into her room.

Once she walked in she couldn't help the smile that filled her lips.

There, laying in her bed was Beca who was fast asleep, books spread across the bed. Chloe didn't want to wake her but pulled her phone out and took a picture. She wasn't going to send it to anyone but she wanted it for herself. To remember the small moments like this one.

Slowly Chloe made her way into the room and decided that she should take a shower before going to bed. She quickly gathered the things she would need before making her way out again and into the bathroom.

Humming to herself she started the shower, allowing it to warm up. She slowly pealed off her clothes from the day. Climbing into the shower she couldn't help but sigh as the warm water cascaded down over her shoulders. She closed her eyes and allowed the water to beat against her skin for a moment, hoping she could relax into it more.

**Friday**

The rest of the week seemed to go by rather quickly and it soon found them at the end of the school day Friday afternoon. Beca and Chloe were planning on heading back to Chloe's apartment after school to work on getting things packed to fly out early tomorrow morning. Then around 6 Chloe would be heading out to see Jesse and Aubrey for a little bit.

Beca had left the classroom like the rest of the students but would walk to the Library where Chloe would be picking her up.

Chloe was finishing up in her classroom when Mr. Weller walked into her classroom.

"Ms. Beale, a word?" Mr. Weller said as way of announcing himself.

Chloe looked up and smiled at him. "Of course Mr. Weller, what can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with you about Beca Mitchell." Mr. Weller stated. Chloe's heart began to pound in her chest. What the fuck was happening…. "Can you please come down to my office?"

**Make sure to review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Caught**

**Beca's POV**

Beca headed into the library to absentmindedly look at books until Chloe texted her, letting her know she was there. She of course didn't really intend to check anything out but just didn't want to stand outside the whole time.

It was until when about 15 minutes had passed by that Beca began to feel weird.

Beca looked down at her phone and found that there was nothing from Chloe at all. She couldn't help but feel a little worried.

She decided to send a quick text to Chloe.

_B: Hey, you alright? Are you headed to pick me up yet?_

Beca waited a few minutes but didn't hear anything back. She debated on whether or not to send Chloe another text. But she knew it was starting to look weird that she wasn't actually doing anything. She decided just to text Chloe and let her know that she was just going to walk over to her apartment.

_B: Hey hope everything's okay. I'm just gunna walk to the apartment. Let me know if it's not a good time for me to come over. Text me, k?_

Beca put her phone in her pocket and walked out of the library. She turned in the direction that she knew Chloe's apartment was in and continued down the sidewalk.

It took her about half an hour to make it and yet she hadn't heard anything from Chloe. She noticed that Chloe's car wasn't in her parking spot and figured it was safe to go up.

She walked into the apartment and found that it was empty, no Chloe in sight. Billie wasn't there either but that's because a friend of Chloe's was going to be watching her for the week they were gone. Beca didn't know who. Ashley or Jessica or some basic white girl name like that.

Beca walked over and made sure the door was locked before making her way into the bedroom and grabbing their bags to start packing. She wasn't sure what exactly Chloe wanted but figured she could at least get the basics all put out and ready to go in.

Beca had been working for almost an hour by the time her phone finally came to life and told her that '_C' _was calling her.

"Hello?" Beca answered.

_"Becs? Where are you?" Chloe asked. Beca could instantly hear the panic in her voice. _

"Your place, why? What's wrong?" Beca asked suddenly very worried.

_"I'm almost there, I'll explain everything when I get there." Chloe stated. _

"Chlo, what's going on? You're freaking me out." Beca breathed out, knowing that her anxiety was going to get the best of her. What if they'd been caught? What if Janelle had done something? What if Chloe was going to break up with her.

_"I'm turning onto my street. I'll be there in a minute." Chloe explained. "See you soon."_

With that Chloe hung up the phone leaving a freaked out Beca standing alone in silence.

Beca stood in the room not sure what the hell to do.

Soon Beca could hear the front door open. She immediately rushed out to find Chloe as she closed the door behind her. She stood there, not sure what to do or what to say.

Chloe turned and looked at her, concern written all over her face.

"Chlo…" Beca began but stopped, unsure of what to say.

Chloe paused for a moment before walking up to Beca.

"So uh Mr. Weller came to me today." Chloe began. Beca's heart began to pound in her chest. "Apparently the police got a tip that uh that your mom was involved in illegal activities. He pulled in all your teachers for an emergency meeting to talk about it."

Beca stared at Chloe in shock, not sure what to make of everything.

"Beca she was arrested earlier today. The police are unsure how to get ahold of you. Mr. Weller told us that if we had a way to contact you we need to try." Chloe explained. "They need to talk to you."

Beca nodded her head. "Uh. Do I uh have to go down there?"

"Yeah, or call them." Chloe nodded her head.

Beca took in a deep breath, still not sure what to think or even feel right now. "Okay."

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked as she walked closer to Beca.

"I uh, I don't know." Beca sighed with confusion written all over her face. "Did they contact my dad?"

"I don't know." Chloe admitted. "Mr. Weller didn't say."

Beca shook her head a few times, as if trying to process everything. She didn't speak for at least a minute and Chloe gave her the time to process everything.

"Okay so like all the teachers now know that Janelle's a shitty person?" Beca asked a bite of anger lacing her tone.

"No, they didn't talk specifics. Just that she was arrested. And it's only the teachers you currently have." Chloe explained.

"Great, so all the people I have to see on a daily basis." Beca sighed. This was just great… Leave it to Janelle to ruin everything. Again. "Wait, does that mean I can't go with you to Seattle?"

Chloe shook her head. "I don't know, Becs. I mean I guess you can ignore it but I don't want them to like post an Amber Alert or something."

"Amy and her mom know I'm going out of town for Spring Break. They don't know where I'm going, obviously, but I told them I'd be gone. Maybe they could tell the police I'll be back in a week." Beca suggested. Really she just wanted to put off the inevitable. What if she was arrested too? Would she be liable for some of the stuff that went on? Shit…. She didn't want to spend the rest of her senior year sitting in a jail cell…

"Are they going to arrest me too?" Beca found herself asking, the fear evident in her tone.

"What? No baby that's not it." Chloe stepped forward and put a hand on each of Beca's shoulders. "You didn't do anything wrong, baby. They just need to talk to you. Find out your mom's story."

"Do I really have to talk to them?" Beca asked in defeat.

"I think that's up to you." Chloe shook her head, obviously not sure what to say. She pulled a card out of her pocket and handed it to Beca. "This is the cops name and number. Do what you feel is right."

Beca looked at the card and sighed. She didn't really know what the hell to do.

She excused herself and went and stood on the privet balcony. Chloe gave her space knowing she would need it.

Her hands shook as she stared at the card. She didn't feel bad that her mom had been arrested. She honestly couldn't care less. What she did care about was the fact that her façade was disappearing far too fast for her comfort. She was used to having no one know anything about her. Use to being forgettable. That was comfortable for her. If they don't know you, they can't really hurt you. She'd lived by that for years.

Beca knew that she needed to call the police officer. She knew that she was going to have to face it.

Beca closed her eyes and sighed. As she opened them, she nodded her head as if making a decision and dialed the number before her moment of courage could disappear.

_"Officer Carter speaking." A deep male voice answered. _

"Hi uh this is Beca Mitchell. I was told to call you." Beca explained.

_"Ms. Mitchell, hi. Thank you for calling me. How are you?" Officer Carter asked. _

"Uh I'm not really sure. What can I help you with?" Beca asked, trying to get this over as soon as possible. She didn't really want to do small talk.

_"Are you aware of what's going on?" The officer asked. _

"Yeah, Ms. Beale uh she told me that you wanted to talk to me about my mom." Beca explained, not sure how much she should give away.

_"Are you aware your mom was arrested this morning?" Officer Carter asked. _

"I uh no I didn't know that." Beca said trying to sound confused and caught off guard. She honestly wasn't faking it. She really was confused and caught off guard.

_"Would you mind coming down to the station and talking to me for a little bit?" He asked. _

"Can't we just talk over the phone?" Beca asked. She didn't want to be rude but the last thing she wanted was to be seen in a police station that her mom had just been put in.

_"Well it would be easier if it was done in person." Office Carter tried to push. Beca knew it would be best to just go down and get it over with but she really didn't want to. She'd rather talk about it over the phone. _

"Honestly I just like I don't feel comfortable with that. And I don't really want to see her." Beca explained.

_"Are you and your mom not on good terms?" He asked curiously. _

"No. We haven't been for awhile now." Beca stated coldly. "As far as I'm concerned Janelle Mitchell isn't my mother. She's just someone I lived with for a while."

_"Lived with? You don't currently live in the apartment with her?" Officer Carter asked. _

"No, I moved out a few months ago. I've been staying with a friend." Beca stated.

_"When did that happen? That sort of estrangement?" He asked, Beca could tell he was writing it all down. She didn't really care though._

"I don't really know. Like three years ago." Beca stated. "Things boiled over about four months ago though."

_"Around the time of her overdose?" He asked clearly having looked into Janelle._

"Yeah." Beca stated without giving any more information.

_"Beca do you know anyone named Theodore Barns?" Officer Carter asked changing subjects. Beca couldn't help but shutter at his name. _

"Um sounds familiar." Beca unexaggerated. Of course she knew Theo. He was the first person her mom sold her to. He was the first person she'd ever been with. He was the first person who ever hurt her. "I think he's a friend of Janelle's."

_"Has he ever been at your apartment while you were there?" Beca wasn't sure what to make of his questions. Had Theo been arrested too?_

"I'm honestly not sure." Beca lied. "Maybe. I stayed in my room most the time when I was there."

_"Why's that?" He asked clearly trying to fish for information._

"Just not the sort of people I want to deal with. Plus I had homework to do." Beca stated. "They were too loud for me to be out there."

_"Beca, were you aware of your mom's methods of making money?" He asked. Beca cringed at his choice of words, knowing that that meant he too must know. _

"I mean I guess I knew they weren't exactly legal." Beca took in a deep breath. "Does that uh make me guilty too?"

_"No, Beca none of this is your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." Mr. Carter immediately stated. "Your mother's choices are her own."_

Beca took in a deep breath and nodded.

_"Beca I do have to ask you, has your mom ever made you do anything that you didn't want to do? Like maybe something with drugs or even allowing someone to physically touch you for money?" The officer seemed pretty uncomfortable with that line of questioning. It made Beca uncomfortable as well._

"I…" Beca began but didn't know what to say. "I don't want to talk about that." She finally stated.

_"I understand that this is probably extremely hard for you." He sighed. "I don't mean to drag things up that I'm sure you've worked to move on from, but it's important."_

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to talk about that." Beca stated not willing to get into any of it.

_"One last question, Beca are you 18 yet or do you have an adult who's watching out for you?" Carter asked. _

"I uh. I'm 18." Beca admitted.

Yes, she had lied to Chloe about her being 18. She turned 18 a few weeks after their first kiss. No one knew when her birthday was. She didn't talk about it. The day she told Chloe she turned 18 was going to be the day she talked to Chloe about why she didn't tell her. Yes, she is aware of the fact that that is pretty dumb. But she had to take care of something before she could do that. There was so much going on that she didn't want to face it yet.

"If that's all the questions you have, I need to get going."

_"I'm sorry I've upset you, Beca. Can I try to call you tomorrow, maybe we can talk more or you can come down to the station?" He asked hopefulness written in his tone. _

"I'm not going to be back in town until next week." Beca stated. "Maybe I can come when I get back."

_"Going somewhere for Spring Break?" He asked curiously. _

"Yeah." Beca stated, not sure how to avoid questions about what she would be doing. "Just getting away for a while. I need a break from the shit storm Janelle has created."

_"I understand." He said, Beca nodding her head. "Thank you for talking with me, Beca. Call me when you get back to town."_

"Okay." Beca said not sure why she agreed. There was nothing else for her to tell him.

Beca hung up the phone after bidding the officer a goodbye. She sat there for a moment in complete silence, looking out at the sunset. She didn't know how it had gotten so late but knew that Chloe would most likely be leaving for the club soon, so she headed back in, wanting to tell Chloe about her conversation.

She walked in and found Chloe sitting on the couch, staring off in the distance, her eyes unfocused.

"Chlo?" Beca said trying to get the teachers attention as she sat down next to her. This seemed to snap Chloe out of her thoughts and she looked over at Beca.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked worry written all over her face.

"Yeah, I am." Beca nodded. "I called him and we talked for a little bit. He just asked me a few questions about Janelle and one of the guys that would come over all the time."

"Did he tell you why your mom was arrested?" Chloe asked curiously.

"No," Beca shook her head. "But I didn't ask either."

Chloe nodded. "Do they need to see you?"

"No, I told him I'd be out of town until next week so he wants me to call him when I get back." Beca sighed. She leaned back into the couch and put her head on Chloe's shoulder. "Just when I think I've finally gotten rid of her."

Chloe nodded her head. She couldn't help but pray that she never met the woman, she might just kill her.

**Later That Night**

Beca found herself at 1 in the morning staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Chloe slept peacefully next to her and she found comfort in just the woman's presence. But Beca was unable to shut her mind off. All she could think about was Janelle and Theo. Had Theo been arrested? Would she have to testify against them both? Would the truth about her past come out? She just couldn't help but think about all the potential consequences of it all.

"I can hear your mind spinning from over here." Chloe whispered in the dark. Her voice didn't scare Beca but it did bring her back to reality.

"Sorry…" Beca turned so she was facing her girlfriend.

"You okay?" Chloe asked putting her hand on the side of Beca's face.

"Just can't shut my brain off." Beca explained as her hand went up and held onto Chloe's hand. She brought it down and gave it a soft kiss.

"What can I do to help you?" Chloe asked sincerely.

"Just hold me." Beca stated and Chloe pulled herself closer to the girl. Her arm coming around to Beca's back and made it so they're fronts were pressed against each other. Chloe placed a soft kiss on Beca's lips.

"Turn over," Chloe instructed but kissed Beca once again before she could turn. Beca did as she was told. Chloe's arm snaked around Beca's side and laced their fingers together. "Try to sleep. It's gunna be a long day tomorrow."

Beca nodded her head, already feeling a million times better. "I love you."

Chloe kissed the back of Beca's neck. "I love you."

With those words on her mind, Beca slowly drifted off into sleep, welcoming it like an old friend.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Meeting The Beale's**

**Beca's POV**

Beca and Chloe were walking down toward their terminal, both filled with energy. Beca couldn't help but smile at Chloe as she practically bounced with each step.

"Oh you're going to love them!" Chloe gushed. "They're going to love you so much!"

"You've said that already." Beca laughed as she planted a kiss on Chloe's temple lovingly.

"I know, I'm just so excited!" Chloe gave a face splitting smile. Beca couldn't help but smile back at her.

They checked in and found two seats in a back corner of the terminal. Beca realized that this was the first time they'd ever actually been in public together.

They had disgusted that if anyone they knew saw them they would just say they ran into each other and realized they were both on the same flight to Seattle, so they decided to sit and talk together. It was a simple enough plan.

However they didn't run into anyone they knew and were able to get on the flight rather quickly and with no incidents. The nearly five hour flight was right on schedule.

Beca leaned back in her seat as they prepared for take off and looked over at Chloe. She'd been on a plane before. It had been a few years ago but she'd done it. But for some reason she had bottleflies in her stomach. She wondered if she was nervous about the flight. But the more she thought about them the more she realized that she was excited. Excited to get out of Barden. Excited to spend a week not caring about what was happening back home. A week with Chloe. A week where she could openly be with Chloe. It was going to be a week where she could just be Beca. And she was excited.

"You okay?" Chloe asked causing Beca to break her train of thought. She realized that she'd been looking at the red head the whole time.

"Yeah, never better." Beca answered honestly. This caused Chloe to smile brightly. She leaned in and kissed her for just a moment before pulling away again. "God, I love you."

Chloe smiled at that as well. "I love you too."

**Seattle**

Beca stretched as she stood up for the first time since they took off from Seattle. She had fallen asleep for most of the flight, just like Chloe. They talked for a little bit right before they landed. But once they got within the last half hour of the flight Chloe was practically bouncing in her seat. It made Beca smile so genuinely big it made her face hurt.

"Let's go get your family." Beca smiled at her and Chloe quickly joined their hands.

They made their way out of the plane and to there baggage claim in about 10 minutes.

Chloe's eyes scanned around them and Beca could tell immediately when she found them because her face lit up.

"There they are!" Chloe yelled excitedly. She grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her forward.

Beca gave out a small yelp as she was pulled forward but quickly found her footing and basically sprinted behind Chloe.

Beca recognized them as soon as she saw them. Mr. Beale had a little more grey hair then he did in the picture from Chloe's graduation. He was also ridiculously tall.

The twins, whose names Beca cant remember, are standing next to him. Beca knew that Tom wouldn't be there but there was another man standing next to one of the twins. He didn't look like he fit into the Beale clan and figured he must be the husband.

Chloe let go of Beca's hand as she ran into her fathers arms. Beca hung back and smiled as she watched Chloe.

All four men surrounded Chloe and hugged her. Beca smiling at the whole interaction. She was so happy to see Chloe beam like that. Her family meant the world to her and Beca was glad to see them reciprocate that notion.

After a moment Chloe turned around and motioned for Beca to join her.

She smiled and walked forward, taking Chloe's hand in her own.

"Dad, this is Beca. Beca this is my dad." Chloe beamed.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Beale." Beca smiled at him.

"Call me Johnny, please." He smiled brightly. His smile reminded Beca of Chloe's.

"This is my brother Jake and his husband Mike. And then we have the least favorite Beale, Justin." Chloe stated and stuck her tongue out at one of the twins. Beca laughed as Justin stepped forward and messed up Chloe's hair.

"Beca, are you crazy?" Jake asked as he laughed.

"What?" Beca asked clearly confused.

"You have to be crazy to be with this nut." Jake stated as he dodged being slapped by Chloe.

"Hey, be nice to your sister." Johnny stated and turned back to Beca, laughing at his kids. "It's good to meet you, Beca. Glad you could come visit."

"Thank you for letting me crash your week with, CHlo." Beca looked over and smiled at her girlfriend. The looks the two women shared didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the group.

"Well, let's get you two home, I'm sure it's been a long day for you both." Johnny stated, breaking the moment.

The drive back to Johnny's condo went by rather quickly considering how busy the city was.

Chloe had told Beca before coming that Johnny still lives in the same house Chloe grew up in in Queen Anne on the east side.

Beca smiled as he pulled up to the beautiful blue house. It wasn't a huge house but fit in really well with the rest of the neighborhood.

It all just felt so normal. So easy. It surprised her to see and realize that people lived like this. She was so used to her own family craziness that she forgot people do actually have normal lives.

"You okay, Bec?" Chloe asked from beside her. Beca looked over and realized she must have zoned out because she and Chloe were the only ones still left in the car.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Beca smiled reassuringly at her.

"Beca, I'm serious, are you okay?" Chloe asked turning serious. Beca could tell that Johnny was watching them still sitting inside the car but Chloe wasn't going to let Beca out until she answered her, she knew it.

"It's just…" Beca shook her head and looked to Chloe's childhood home and back to the redhead. "I just never had this, you know? The childhood home. A dad who gives a shit. It's just all so fucking normal."

Chloe's features softened as she put her hand up to Beca's face and tucked a piece of hair out of her face. Her hand came to rest on Beca's cheek. "Are you okay?" She asked again, but her tone was different this time. More loving.

"Yeah, I am." Beca answered honestly. "I'm really happy actually."

Beca smiled genuinely for the first time. She was fighting the urge to kiss Chloe knowing that Johnny was just outside the car, trying to pretend like he wasn't watching them. He totally was though and they all knew it.

Chloe's eyes flickered down to Beca's lips. They didn't linger but the message was there. They both started to lean in but just as they were about to kiss there was a loud bang on the car window right behind Beca. They both jumped in fear.

Beca spun around, feeling her heart beat quickly. The door opened and Justin popped his head in.

"Come on lovebirds, get your asses in gear. We need food!" Justin yelled and this caused Chloe to glare at him.

"Go inside then!" Chloe yelled back.

"You can make out with your girlfriend later, Chlo-bug." Justin said with a hint of a teasing tone.

"Fuck you!" Chloe said half teasing, but Beca saw the slight truth in her eyes. "Close the door, we'll be out in a minutes."

Justin just laughed but did as his sister told him.

"Are you sure you wanna be here?" Chloe asked with a shake of her head. "They can be real assholes sometimes."

Beca laughed. "Yeah, I wanna be here." She promised.

Beca leaned in and allowed her lips to touch Chloe's for a brief second before pulling away just an inch. "I'm really glad I'm here with you."

Chloe smiled at her and leaned in for one last kiss. "Me too."

They both nodded as if making the decision together to get out of the car and headed inside.

They walked into the house, holding hands. There was talking coming from somewhere further into the house but instead of heading toward them Chloe lead Beca into the living room and up the stairs.

She walked into a bed room and Beca smiled. It had to have been Chloe's childhood bedroom. There were pictures plastered all over the wall. A huge poster of the Jonas Brother on the back of the door. And there was a stuffed Red Panda up on a shelf. Beca looked around with awe. It was like she was getting a glimpse of Chloe as a teenager.

She found herself putting her bag down and walking over to the nearest book shelf. She skimed the books and noticed Chloe had everything from Moby Dick, to Poems by Emily Dickenson, to Nicholas Sparks books like A Walk to Remember and The Lucky Ones, to Harry Potter and even Twilight. Beca cringed at that one and let out a soft laugh, because of course Chloe would have read Twilight.

She looked down to see a shelf of music just below the books. She smiled as she saw the collection. There were classics like Michael Jackson, Prince, Bowling For Soup, but then there were the cuter options, musical soundtracks like Wicked, Into The Woods, Le Mis, hell she even had Camp Rock. There was ever single Jonas Brothers albums as well.

Moving on Beca went over to the wall full of polaroid pictures. Most of them were pictures of people Beca didn't recognize but there were the ones that a young Chloe was in. Smiling brightly, joy sparkling in her eyes.

She walk over and noticed the collection of writing awards as well as soccer trophies. She didn't know Chloe played soccer in high school. Displayed on the shelf of trophies and certificates was a picture of Chloe with her book of poems. She was smiling so bright that if brough joy to Beca's heart.

She had read part of the book, the ones that Chloe told her were her favorites. But she wanted to sit down one day and read all of them.

"Guess I don't have to give you the tour." Chloe stated. Beca turned and smiled at her girlfriend who was already smiling back at her.

"You didn't tell me you played soccer. And that you were amazing at it." Beca observed from the picture of her team holding a trophy from a State competition. Chloe was holding one finger in the air just like the rest of her teammates. She also had a 'C' on the right should of her shirt, meaning she had been a captain.

"I didn't tell you I played?" Chloe asked curiously. She seemed to be thinking about it for a moment. "I guess I didn't…"

"Nope, you didn't." Beca walked over to her. "You'll have to show me how to play sometime."

"You don't know how to play soccer?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

"I mean I've played in PE but that doesn't really count." Beca stated.

"I'll definitely teach you. We'll have to go down to the field sometime before we leave Seattle." Chloe explained. Beca nodded and made her way closer to Chloe.

"Thank you." She mumbled as she stood infront of the woman she loved. Chloe looked at her curiously, knowing that Beca wasn't thanking her just for agreeing to play soccer.

"For what?" Chloe inquired.

Beca shook her head, "god just for everything. You're so damn good to me."

Chloe smiled at her, "You're amazing, Becs."

Chloe closed the gap between them and kissed Beca, softly, slowly, but with a purpose. She wanted to convey the message that she loved her. That she was here for her. That she was beyond happy with her.

Beca returned the kiss and quickly matched Chloe's pace. She smiled into the kiss but didn't falter for a second.

Beca was a talented kisser. Probably the best kisser Chloe's ever experienced.

Just as she was about to deepen the kiss someone cleared their throat from behind them. They immediately pulled apart and looked to the door where Chloe's dad stood. He had a smile on his face. "Lunch is ready. Come down whenever."

He sent Chloe a knowing smile before he left. Beca looked over to see Chloe turn a bright red, almost the same shade as her hair and she began to laugh.

"Come on, babe. I'm starving." Beca stated and she laced her fingers with Chloe and they made their way down the stairs.

**Later That Night**

Beca loved the Beale Family. They had this lightness and joy that seemed to just follow them around. Chloe was by far the happiest of them all but they just seemed to feed off of each other. Beca hadn't stopped smiling in hours.

They were now all sitting around and playing a game of Uno. Beca had never really played card games before but was having a really fun time.

Chloe's brothers were really competitive and were trash talking everyone.

Beca had two cards, Chloe had 5, Justin had 11, and Jake had 1. It was getting pretty heated. Everyone was trying to figure out how to get Jake more cards. Beca smirked to herself. As long as it stayed on the same color she would have the chance to win. No one really seemed to be paying much attention to her, so they didn't realize how few cards she had.

Justin put down another red card, and Chloe did the same. It was now Beca's turn and she laid down her skip card, allowing her to skip Jake. "Uno." She smirked as everyone turned and looked at her in shock.

"How the fuck…" Justin began but stopped talking stuck in his disbelief.

Jake glared at her and Mike laughed form behind him. "You got this babe!" He called in encouragement.

Beca laughed again as Jake glared at her. "I'll get you back, Shorty."

Chloe busted up laughing but came to Beca's defense, however it did come out in a giggle. "Be nice."

Finally, just took his turn, turning the color from red to green.

Chloe put down a two and looked at Beca expectantly. Everyone took in a deep breath and she kept her face neutral. She reached forward as if she was about to get another card, and the sigh went around the room until her face broke into a smirk and she put down her last card instead.

The last care was a draw four wild.

She turned and smirked at Jake who stared in disbelief.

"Fuck!" He yelled in joking frustration. He grumbled as he picked up four cards and they all began to tally their points.

Chloe and Justin called their numbers to Mike, who wrote them down. Jake grumbled.

"75." He stated as he glared at Beca who just laughed. He put the cards out and Beca realized why his score was so high. He had picked up a bunch of high cards in the draw four. Everyone in the room busted up laughing.

"Alright our winner is Beca with 171 points, Chloe with 201, Justin with 213, and last is Jake with 310 point." Mike called out and everyone was busting up laughing. Chloe and Beca high fived.

Johnny walked in and smiled as his kids were all laughing.

"Jake, you've always sucked at Uno." Johnny pointed out. This just caused the group to laugh again.

"Sorry man," Beca feigned apologetically.

"Shut up!" Jake grumbled but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Come on, babe. We're going home."

"Hey, don't be like that, Jake." Chloe protested. "You're just upset because my girlfriend's better then you!"

This just encouraged more laughter. At this point even Mike was laughing.

After the teasing died down and they all sat around happily talking, Mike and Jake shared a look before Jake spoke up again. "We really should head out."

"Drive safe, bud." Johnny walked up and hugged his son.

Everyone bid them a goodbye and Jake even pulled a reluctant Beca into a hug.

Just before they left he motioned for Beca to follow him. Chloe began to walk with her but he shook his head.

"You want me to come?" Chloe asked Beca who shook her head.

"Nah, it's okay." Beca kissed Chloe's cheek. "He's probably not going to kill me over uno."

This caused Chloe to smile. She watched them walk off but had a strange feeling like something was off. What was Jake playing at right now?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Unmistakable Truth**

_Just before they left he motioned for Beca to follow him. Chloe began to walk with her but he shook his head. _

_"You want me to come?" Chloe asked Beca who shook her head. _

_"Nah, it's okay." Beca kissed Chloe's cheek. "He's probably not going to kill me over uno."_

_This caused Chloe to smile. She watched them walk off but had a strange feeling like something was off. What was Jake playing at right now?_

Beca followed him as Mike stayed back and chatted with Justin and Chloe.

Once they were out of view Jake turned to her. His face went from happy to serious. "You're one of her students. Aren't you?" He stated with no hesitation.

Beca's heart dropped in her chest.

She looked cautiously at Jake. Not sure what to say or do.

"How old are you, Beca?" He asked, studying her, trying to see if she was lying to him.

"I'm 18." Beca stated honestly.

"When did you graduate?" He inquired.

Beca faltered. What the hell was she supposed to say…

"Are you her student, Beca?" He asked again.

Beca still couldn't find the words to rebut his accusation. It was true. He had figured it out in a matter of a few hours. It was only a matter of time before others knew.

"I…" Beca began but didn't continue.

"That's answer enough." He stated. "What are you playing at here? You know she could lose her job over this. She could even be arrested, Beca. Did you know that? Did you know if you had sex before you were 18, she could be charged with statutory rape?"

"No, we haven't had sex." Beca stated with a vigorous shake of her head. "I swear."

"What if you two get caught?" He asked, the frustration evident in his tone.

"Jake, we've been really careful. I promise." Beca tried to assure him.

"But what if you do? What's going to happen after you graduate? Are you just going to all the sudden admit you were together basically half your senior year? Like that's not going to have their own consequences on yours and Chloe's reputations? Especially Chloe's!" Jake rushed out in a hushed whisper, not wanting the other to hear them.

"No, we had a plan." Beca stated. "We were going to go slowly."

"Jesus Christ…" Jake ran his hands covering his face and bringing them down dramatically. "What the fuck was Chloe thinking?"

"It was me. I was the one who started it." Beca stated.

He looked at her. "It very well might have been you but Chloe's a grown ass adult who should know better. Because when the shit hits the fan, it's her ass on the line. Not yours."

Beca stared at him in disbelief. Of course, she knew what he was saying was true. "I love her."

"Then do her a favor. When you get back to Barden, end it." Jake stated.

As his words sank in, Beca felt a sudden rush of pain. Her stomach felt hollow. And the tears rushed forward. "I can't. Jake she's the one for me. I know it."

"You can't know that, Beca. You're so young, you haven't experienced real life yet." He explained.

His statement cause Beca to let out a sharp laugh. If he only knew. "You have no idea what I've been through. Don't act like you know anything about me."

"I don't, you're right. But I have to look after my sister." Jake stated.

"We're happy together." Beca stated. "Chloe's happy. Isn't that enough for right now? Isn't that what you want for your sister?"

"No. Maybe one day you two can make a relationship work but not now. There's too much at stake." Jake stated. "Chloe has worked her ass off to get to where she is and her throwing it all way for a crush…"

"I'm not breaking up with her." Beca stated defiantly. "You can think what you want, but I'm not."

"That's extremely selfish of you. I'll just have to talk to Chloe then." He stated.

With that he walked away, leaving a very confused Beca in his wake. She turned and headed up the stairs and into Chloe's room. She sat on the bed and just stared at one spot in the middle of the room. She felt numb. Jake's words echoing in her mind.

Was he right? Was she being selfish? Should she let Chloe go?

She let out a loud sigh and laid down on the bed. Praying it would suck her in. Letting her disappear into its folds.

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe stood nervously, not sure what Jake and Beca could possibly be talking about. After a few minutes Jake walked back in, but Beca hadn't followed him.

"Where's Beca?" Chloe asked instantly.

"I don't know." Jake sated carelessly. "But I think you have other things to worry about."

"What are you talking about Jake?" Chloe asked obviously confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Chloe!" Jake's words carried a bitterness in them. And an undertone of disappointment.

"No, I don't." Chloe folded her arms and tried to hide her temper. "What did you say to her?"

"The truth," He stated cryptically.

"Jacob, what did you say to her?" Johnny asked, stepping into the conversation.

"How did you and Beca meet?" Jake asked not taking his eyes off his sister.

"We met at the library," Chloe lied but she suddenly feared that Jake might know the truth.

"Don't lie to me!" Jake yelled angrily. "Where did you meet her, Chloe?"

"What the fuck do you care?!" Chloe found herself yelling. She didn't know what Jake was trying to prove. The rush of fear that he might know what's actually going on flooded her but was quickly replaced again with anger.

"Jake let's go." Mike stated calmly. "There's no reason to start a fight. They just got here."

"Answer the question, Chloe." Jake stated, ignoring his husband. "You owe us the truth!"

"I don't owe you shit, Jake!" Chloe stated defiantly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find my girlfriend."

With that she headed out of the room. She noticed Beca wasn't in the entry room, so she decided to check upstairs.

**Back In The Living Room**

"Jacob Beale, what the hell has gotten into you?!" Johnny yelled.

"Chloe's messing up her life over some girl!" Jake yelled back. "Dad, she's risking her livelihood, her reputation on that girl and someone needs to say something about it."

"I don't care what your justification is, that was completely unacceptable. What did you say to Beca?" Johnny's booming voice filled the room. He was usually a very calm, collected man, but he didn't put up with his kids hurting others or each other.

"The truth." Jake stated, not willing to expand.

"Dude, you fucked up." Justin stated, standing behind his father. "You might see what you just did as the right thing, but you don't have the right to step in between Chloe and to woman she loves. Regardless of your intentions. If she's happy, not being used or manipulated, you have to stay out of it."

"Shut up, Justin. You don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Jason yelled in frustration. "Her relationship with Beca is going to hurt her!"

"How can you be so sure?" Jason asked but before Jake should answer Johnny pipped in.

"Then let her bare those consequences." Johnny voiced. "You've all had to live and learn, your whole life. It's the same thing with Chloe. However, everything I've seen of Beca and Chloe together, they seem to really care for each other. Your sister is happy, that should be enough for you. And even if it's not, shut your mouth. You don't get to live Chloe's life for her."

Jake was about to argue his point but after he caught sight of a stern look from his father that basically screamed 'end of discussion' Jake gave in. "Fine."

"You're going to apologize to _both _your sister and Beca tomorrow. Do you understand me!" John demanded.

"Yes, sir." Jake stated but the malice remained in his words.

"I mean it, Jacob." He stated again. He took in a deep breath. "You two should get headed home. I'm sure we all just need to get some time to relax and settle down from this unnecessary turn of events."

Mike put his hand on Jake's shoulder. "Let's go."

Jake nodded and without saying another word, they walked out.

**Chloe's POV**

When she walked into her bedroom her heart broke. Beca was sitting on her bed, staring at nothing with a confused look on her face. Chloe walked over to her and bent in front of her, forcing Beca to look at her.

"Baby, what happened?" Chloe asked quietly.

Beca just shook her head. Obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"You can talk to me, Bec. Please, don't shut down." Chloe pleaded. She needed to know what was going on in Beca's mind. She knew that the brunette had major trust issues and the last thing Chloe wanted was for Beca to doubt the red heads love for her.

Beca didn't say anything but Chloe wanted to give her time to think and verbalize whatever she wanted to.

"Am I being selfish?" Beca asked, barely above a whisper.

"What?" Chloe asked in honest confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Me being with you, am I being selfish?" Beca clarified. Chloe suddenly felt even angrier at her brother. What the hell did he do?

"What did Jake say to you?" Chloe inquired, fighting to keep the anger out of her tone.

"Chloe, I don't want to hurt you." Beca stated, the emotion evident in her tone. "I love you too much for that."

"You won't." Chloe stated earnestly. "Baby, you won't."

"What if I do?" Beca asked, the utter defeat evident in her tone. The desperate need for Chloe to help her.

"Baby, look at me." Chloe urged. She bent down even further to get Beca's attention. "I love you. I know things are complicated with our relationship. We both knew that coming into it. I made my choice. You have made yours. But you don't get to make my choice for me."

She sighed as Beca stared into her eyes, the tears that sprang out making her eyes look almost gray.

"Whatever happens I'm in this for the long run. And I'm not just going to let you walk away. I need you in my life, Beca." Chloe promised earnestly. "Beca, Jake is an asshole. He had no right to ambush you like that. I shouldn't have left you alone with him. I'm sorry."

"But what if he's right, Chlo?" Beca objected. "What if this fucks up your life? Your dreams? What if you get arrested?"

"That's not going to happen." Chloe stated without hesitation.

"How could you possibly know that?" Beca asked in disbelief. But she looked at Chloe expectantly as if the way she answered was a matter of life and death. "Because I can't lose you, Chlo. But I also can't allow myself to be the reason your dreams are all shattered."

"Beca Mitchell, did what I said earlier just go in one ear and out the other?" Chloe asked with a hint of a laugh in her tone. "Do you want to be with me?"

"Of course, but…" Beca began but was cut off.

"No buts. Do you want to be with me?" Chloe asked seriously.

"Yes." Beca stated honestly.

"Okay, and I want to be with you." Chloe stated. "That's enough. That's why I know we'll be okay. I love you and you love me. This is worth fighting for. This is worth the work. You are worth it, Beca. You made the choice already to be with me. I'm making the choice to be with you. We both need to own our choices, but you do not get the right to own mine and I do not get the right to own yours. Clear?"

Beca studied Chloe for a moment but eventually nodded her head. "Okay."

"Okay?" Chloe asked just to make sure she meant it.

Beca nodded her head again. "Yeah, okay. I want you. I want you so bad, Chloe."

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca with all the passion she could muster.

"I love you, baby." Chloe muttered against Beca's lips.

"I love you." Beca stated before they reconnected their lips.

**Later That Night**

Beca and Chloe lay in Chloe's old bed, neither able to fall asleep. They just lay there in each other's arms. Chloe was still burning with anger from earlier and wanting to rip Jake's head off.

Beca still hadn't told her exactly what Jake said to her. But Chloe knew that he knew the truth. But still that didn't give him the right to treat Beca like that. He had no right to be an asshole like that. Especially to the woman that Chloe loved, and he knew it.

"Chlo…" Beca's voice broke through the darkness.

"Hm?" Chloe responding, adjusting a little so she could look at the brunette.

"I need to tell you something. I don't want you to be mad at me, but I feel like it's important." Beca explained.

"You can tell me anything, Becs." Chloe urged.

Beca stayed quiet for a long time. Almost as if she was trying to figure out what to say or how to explain something. Chloe knew that Beca always needed a little bit of time in situations like this, so she stayed quiet and allowed her to think. She would speak again in her own time.

"Chloe, I'm already 18." Beca confessed, the tone of defeat lacing her words.

Chloe stayed silent for a moment, not sure if Beca was going to continue.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, I just… I needed to figure some things out." Beca explained. "I'm so sorry, Chloe. I never intended to lie to you. I just, some things are super hard for me to talk about. I had to get tested first, because I don't want to hurt you."

Realization hit Chloe. She hadn't honestly thought about it. Beca had been forced to be with a lot of unsavory characters. She was at a high risk for carrying an STD.

"Are you…" Chloe began but didn't know how to continue.

Chloe couldn't see Beca, but she felt her body stiffen.

"No, I'm clean." Beca explained, a sense of relief in her voice.

Chloe moved closer and kissed Beca's temple. "Baby, I've known for awhile that you're 18. But I knew there was a reason you weren't telling me. I knew you needed time and I never want to push you."

"Wait… You knew?" Beca asked in disbelief. "How?"

"I've seen your school file, Beca." Chloe said with a hint of laughter behind her words. "Your birthday is November 12, 1995. You turned 18 last winter."

"You aren't mad?" Beca asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm not mad." Chloe confirmed. "Honestly I'm glad you wanted to make sure we would both be safe. It means a lot, Becs."

Chloe leaned in and allowed her lips to come in contact with Beca's. Beca quickly returned with her own movement.

After a few minutes, Chloe pulled away. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day if we don't get some sleep."

"Yeah, you're right." Beca said, sleep already lacing her tone. "Goodnight, Chloe."

"Goodnight, Becs."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A Real Family**

Chloe woke up and smiled as she felt Beca's arms wrapped around her. She didn't want to move and wake Beca up but she knew that if she didn't get to the bathroom soon her bladder would explode.

"Baby," Chloe whispered. "Becs."

Beca shut her eyes tighter, clearly not wanting to wake up.

"Come on, I need to get out of bed for a minute. I'll come back and cuddle I promise." Chloe whispered.

Beca shook her head, "ay here."

Chloe let out a soft chuckle. "Becs I have to pee really badly right now and I need you to move."

Beca kept her eyes closed but moved to her back so Chloe could get up. Chloe planted a soft kiss on Beca's cheek before getting up and heading toward the bathroom.

Once she came out, she was surprised to see her dad coming out of his room. He looked at Chloe for a moment before speaking.

"Mornin' Chlo-bug." Johnny walked toward his daughter and pulled her into a hug. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Chloe returned the hug.

"Is Beca okay?" Johnny asked sincerely. Studying his daughter once they pulled away.

"It was pretty rough at first, but I think she's okay." Chloe explained. "I really want to kill Jake right now."

Johnny nodded his head. "That's understandable. He had no right to speak to you or Beca like that."

Chloe nodded her head. "Bec's still asleep so I'm going to head back into my room, spend some time with her."

Johnny smiled. "Sounds good, kid."

Chloe rolled her eye affectionately. "Love you, dad."

"Love you too." Johnny walked away and headed down the stairs.

Chloe silently made her way into her room and smiled as she took in the sight of Beca asleep in her old bed. It was almost surreal to see.

She moved over to the bed and took her original spot from last night.

Beca quickly shuffled over and pulled Chloe to her.

Neither said anything. They didn't need to. But in the silence the pull of sleep seemed too much for Chloe and she slowly began to fall asleep. The last thing she thought before she fell asleep was the thought of Beca and how she wanted this every morning.

**Soccer Field**

Beca and Chloe stood on the old soccer field on the grounds of Chloe's old high school. Chloe was sharing some of the basics of soccer with the young brunette. Her brothers and dad would be joining them in a little bit to play a proper game.

"Let's take some practice shots. Get you used to the movement." Chloe suggested.

"I'm going to be so terrible at this," Beca said with a little apprehension but tried to hide it with a laugh.

"No you're not." Chloe stated. "Come on, let's do this."

Chloe and Beca walked toward one of the goals. Chloe set up the ball and took a shot to show Beca how to do it.

With one fluid kick she sent the ball soring into the right corner of the goal, connecting solidly with the back of the net.

"Holy shit, no wonder you were the fucking captain." Beca stated as she stared at Chloe in disbelief.

"You still got it, Chlo." A man yelled as he walked toward them. Beca recognized him from the picture in Chloe's apartment.

"Hey Tommy!" Chloe called out and walked toward him. She pulled him into a hug once she reached him. This again caused Beca to smile as she saw the pure joy on her girlfriend's face.

Once they pulled apart Tom's eyes went to Beca who had made her way closer to the brother and sister. "Hey, you must be Beca."

Tom put his and out to which Beca accepted with her own. "I sure am."

"It's nice to meet you. Glad you came out." Tom smiled.

Beca looked over at Chloe who was smiling brightly at her. "Me too."

"So, where are the other trouble makers?" Tom asked turning to his sister.

"They should be one their way." Chloe explained. "You wanna take some practice shots with us?"

"Let's do it." Tom agreed. "Beca have you ever been on a soccer team?"

"Nope, I've never really played actually." Beca admitted.

"Well you got the expert of all things soccer as a teacher." Tom stated causing Chloe to look down sheepishly. "Did Chlo tell you that she got a full ride scholarship to play soccer? She coulda gone pro if she had really wanted to."

"Tom stop." Chloe plead with her brother.

"Seriously?" Beca turned to her girlfriend. "Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"I obviously didn't go pro Becs." Chloe pointed out.

"No because teaching and writing were always your real passion. Soccer was just the gateway to getting to do your dream." Tom smiled at his siter.

Beca understood why Chloe would turn down going pro. In fact she was grateful that she had or else they would have never met.

"Okay can we like practice now and stop talking about this?" Chloe asked as she lined up two balls, one for Beca and one for Tom.

Tom laugh but nodded.

Both of them set up, Beca following Chloe's instruction on how to change her position to ensure a clean kick.

Her first kick was pretty messy and just barely made it to the goal. It wasn't nearly has hard of a kick as Chloe's or Tom's were.

"Try again, you're doing good." Chloe called. She then moved over to help her set up for the next one. "Just move a little more to your left and make sure you pull your leg back to about this point."

Chloe moved her own leg to show Beca where it needed to be. Beca nodded.

She ran toward the ball and did what she was told, sending the ball rolling toward the goal, going much faster this time then her time before. She smiled as it made contact with the back of the net.

"There ya go!" Chloe called happily.

Soon the rest of the Beale family joined them. A full on game insued.

Beca laughed as she and Chloe sprinted down the field, matching up with each other. Tom stood infront of right where Beca was going but Chloe passed her the ball anyway.

"You got it." Chloe called. Beca kicked the ball and somehow got around him and sent the ball flying into the goal.

Beca stood stunned looking at the ball, she'd never felt so energized. In her moment of pause Chloe ran up to her and tackled her to the ground. Beca let out a small yelp but laughed when she realized who it was.

"That was so amazing!" Chloe cheered happily before planting a kiss on Beca's lips. "I'll make a soccer player out of you yet."

Justin ran up to them and pulled them both up. "Nicely Done!"

They hugged each other and high fived.

"That's the game Bitches!" Chloe yelled as she turned and looked over at the other team, who consisted of Mike, Tom, and Jake.

Johnny stood on the side of the field and laughed.

Whatever team Chloe played on always won. That was just a given.

"We'll beat you one of these days!" Tom shouted in disbelief.

"Let's go get some food." Johnny called from the sidelines.

Chloe turned and pulled Beca's hand into her own.

"That was so fun." Beca beamed. "And this is coming from someone who is allergic to physical exercise."

Chloe laughed at her. "You did so good."

xxttwyxx

The day floated by in a comfortable ease. Chloe had basically been avoiding Jake all day thought and Beca wasn't exactly complaining about it. But she knew that it was only a matter of time before they couldn't avoid it.

"Can I speak with you both?" Jake asked as he stood in front of Beca and Chloe, who sat on the couch.

Chloe looked over at Beca hesitantly trying to gage her reaction.

Beca met her eyes and just nodded her head. They both stood and headed out of the room after Jake.

They stood in the same spot he and Beca had stood in just the night before.

Jake turned to face them and took in a deep breath.

"I don't understand it." He stated simply, looking at Chloe as he spoke. "I don't get why you would do this. It's an idiotic move that makes no sense to me."

He paused for a moment and just as Chloe was about to blow up at him, he spoke again. "I don't understand but that doesn't give me the right to do what I did yesterday."

Jake then turned to look at Beca. "Beca, I'm sorry. What I said to you was wrong. You were right when you said I didn't know anything about you. I don't know you and I shouldn't judge you."

Beca nodded in response, not sure what to say. But Jake turned his attention back to Chloe before she could think of anything anyway.

"Chloe, I'm sorry as well for the things I said to you yesterday to both of you." Jake continued.

"It doesn't excuse your behavior." Chloe stated. Her eyes shown with anger but eventually softened. "But thank you for apologizing."

Beca nodded her head. "Thank you, Jake."

Chloe kept her eyes on her brother. "Look, I know you know, and I know you don't approve but Jake, I'm not asking for your approval. Neither of us are. We both know what we're doing. And you don't get to say anything about it. If shit hits the fan, we will deal with it. Nothing we are doing is illegal."

"But it will kill your reputation, Chloe. How do you not get that?" Jake asked but must have realized that he needed to reign it in. "Just all I'm saying is you need to be careful. I can't make you change your mind but I can advise you to think things through, can't I?"

"Jake, we know do know that. We understand." Chloe explained again. "I'm not asking for you to be okay with my relationship with Beca, but I swear if you ever so much as think about speaking to her like that again that's it. You wont be welcome in my life."

Beca felt her heart drop. She couldn't let Chloe do that. He was her brother. "Chloe, he's your brother."

"No, she's right Beca. I would do the same thing if she ever stood against my husband." Jake explained. "I'll keep my mouth shut, both with you two and the rest of the family."

"I don't care if they know." Chloe stated defiantly and laced her fingers with Beca's. "Nothing they say will change my mind about Beca."

Jake nodded his head at that response.

"Can I uh can I just ask you one question?" Jake asked clearly not wanting to make the situation worse.

"I guess." Chloe nodded her head.

"Where do your parents think you are right now, Beca?" Jake asked curiously. "I just can't wrap my head around how you're making this work."

"Neither of my parents are apart of my life." Beca stated, not giving too much away. Jake looked at her questioningly but must have decided not to push anymore, and just nodded his head.

"Are we okay?" Jake asked, looking from Beca to Chloe.

Chloe looked over at Beca, almost like trying to gage how she was feeling right now.

"I'm good." Beca nodded her head.

"Then yeah, we're okay." Chloe told Jake. "Just don't be a dumbass anymore. Got it?"

Jake smiled. "Got it."

**Beca's POV**

Beca found herself sitting out on the back porch of Chloe's childhood home, just thinking for a moment. Breathing in the fresh air, she allowed her eyes to slip closed.

It had been a long time since Beca had felt this calm. Since she didn't have to worry about maintaining this narrative of being the quiet, smart girl.

It was nice to just be Beca. To have a chance to just breath.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice called. Beca would have expected it to be Chloe who came out but recognized the voice of that of Johnny's. "Mind if I join you?"

Johnny asked as he walked over to the bench she was sitting on.

"Of course," Beca shifted a little and let him sit down. "You know you're daughter's said that exact same thing to me a few times."

Johnny smiled. "Yeah, sounds like my Chlo-bug."

Beca smiled at the nickname.

"So Beca, how are you doing?" Johnny asked. Beca couldn't help but catch onto the fact that there was a deeper meaning to his question then just the face value.

"I'm…" Beca began. She looked out across the small back yard. "I'm doing really good, thank you."

"That's good to hear." Johnny nodded. "So tell me a little about yourself Beca."

Beca looked over at him. "I'm honestly pretty boring."

"I doubt that." Johnny said with a soft laugh. "Chloe wouldn't love you so much if you were boring…"

Beca looked over at him. "I'm still wondering why she does…"

Johnny shook his head. "Let me just tell you Beca, Chloe's brought home at least 3 other people that she was dating and you are by far the one she looks at with the most love. I've never seen her this happy, Beca."

The shock look that filled her face did not go unnoticed by Johnny.

"You love my daughter, right?" He asked.

"Of course I do." Beca nodded her head, without hesitation.

"You want what's best for her?" He asked again.

"Absolutely." Beca looked at Johnny questioningly.

"Good." He said, he looked out into the night.

A silence filled the air, Beca not really knowing what to say but not knowing if she should leave. So she just sat there, looking out into the darkness.

"Beca, I'm not sure of the full story but I just want you to know that I know." Johnny explained. Beca was shocked and flipped her head to look at him.

"You what?" Beca asked.

"I know how you met." Johnny explained.

Beca felt her heart drop. What the hell was it with the Beale men and cornering her with the truth.

"Don't worry, Beca." He stated calmly. "I trust my daughter and I value her opinions and feelings. She clearly cares about and loves you and that's enough for me. I just need to know you'll have her back too."

"Of course I do." Beca explained. "I'll always stand by her."

"Good." Johnny nodded his head. He looked over at her. "I met my wife and we married in 21 days. I know its not the same thing, but I understand the intense pull that love has on a person. Tom and Justin, heck even Jake don't understand that pull. They've never really experienced it that way. But Chloe's her mothers daughter. She feels with everything she is. She loves you which must make you a really remarkable person."

Beca nodded her head. Not really sure what to say.

"Something I'm sure you know about Chloe, when she loves she loves with everything inside herself. And when she loves someone nothing changes that. So, you will always be loved by Chloe. And thus you will always be a member of the Beale family. Don't forget that." Johnny stood up and put his hand on Beca's shoulder. "We'll see you tomorrow."

He left Beca stunned. She didn't know what to say. The words filled her heart. _You will always be a member of the Beale family._

Maybe Beca did have a real family after all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Here's Reality**

The rest of the week seemed to go by in a blur. After the conversation with Jake and Johnny everything seemed to relax and they were able to just hang out and have fun.

Chloe and Beca had been able to go on a real date. Chloe took Beca out to dinner, where they were able to be in public together and not worry about anything.

The conversation remained easy and fun. Both teasing each other as well as having very serious conversations about life, and values.

Chloe learned that Beca wanted to go to college to get her degree in music production and composition.

They talked about how Beca had been accepted to a few different colleges but wanted to stay in Barden and go to BU. Chloe wasn't sure if that had to do with her or if Beca just didn't have the finances. She didn't ask.

But now, they sat together on the final night of their time in Seattle. Beca had her head laying comfortably on Choe's shoulder and they were both just absentmindedly staring up at the screen of the tv. Neither actually watching it.

Beca was playing with Chloe's fingers as they did so.

"I don't want this to end." Beca sighed as she laced her fingers with Chloe's and she brought the back of Beca's hand to her lips.

"Me either." Chloe admitted.

Beca was terrified. This had been such a wonderful break of reality that the realization that she had to go back to Barden and back into that world. It was almost too much for her to handle.

"It's going to be okay, Bec." Chloe sighed and planted a kiss on the temple of her head.

"It's weird. I haven't thought about Janelle in almost a week." Beca explained. "I haven't thought of that life, or those people."

"I'm glad you got a little break. It's going to get better though. Soon that'll be something that will become an everyday thing." Chloe promised. She pulled away just enough to look into Beca's. "What are you going to do with everything going on with Janelle?"

Beca took in a deep breath. "I need to talk to the police."

Chloe nodded. She wasn't sure if she should be proud of her or concerned for her. "You're so strong."

Beca shook her head. "I just want this to be different. I want to be away from her and all of her shit. I need it to be over."

"I know and I really want that for you." Chloe explained. "I'm so proud of you."

Beca and Chloe sat there for a little while longer.

"Come on, let's head to bed." Chloe sighed. She then stood up and put her hand out for Beca to take. They laced their fingers together again and headed out of the living room and up to Chloe's bedroom.

**The Next Morning**

Beca was busying herself with packing up hers and Chloe's bags. She was trying to keep her mind off of everything but the inevitable reality is coming and she was going to have to face it.

Just as she was packing the last item her phone began to ring.

"Hey?" Beca answered.

_"Sup Shawshank? How was your week?" _Amy's voice called over the phone.

"Don't call me that…" Beca muttered. "It was good, how about you?"

_"Mum and I went to New York." _Amy stated without elaborating.

"Fun." Beca awkwardly answered. She ran her hand through her hair and stayed silent for a moment. "So uh what's up?"

_"Oh right. So mum wants to know where you are and when you'll be back." _Amy explained almost as if she had forgotten to talk about that.

"Oh, I'm not really sure when." Beca explained. "It wont be for another few hours at least. But I'll be back before too late tonight."

_"I'll let her know." _Amy explained, this was followed by Amy screaming. "MUM! She'll be home tonight!"

Beca winced at the volume of her friend. This did however make her smile, she hadn't realized just how much she missed Amy.

_"Also, this guy named Carter called about you. Mum said she would have you call him back." Amy explained. _

"Oh, I know who you're talking about." Beca nodded her head. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Just then Chloe walked back into her room and looked like she was about to say something to Beca but stopped when she saw she was on the phone.

"Is that all, Amy?" Beca asked.

_"You better be bringing me something cool back from your top secret Spring Break trip." _Amy demanded. This just caused Beca to roll her eyes.

"It's not top secret, Amy." Beca laughed.

_"Then why haven't you actually answered the question on where you are?" _Amy pointed out.

_Damnit… _Beca thought to herself. Amy was too damn smart for her own good.

"Oh look at that, gotta go." Beca called over the phone. "See you tonight."

_"See ya, Shorty." _Amy laughed.

Beca put her phone in her pocket and turned to Chloe.

"How's Amy?" Chloe asked as she walked over to where she was standing directly in front of Beca.

"She's good. Her and Pam went to New York apparently." Beca explained. "Don't know what they did there but I know they went."

Chloe laughed at that. "So what isn't 'top secret'?" Chloe's fingers coming up in air quotes.

"Oh she wants to know where I am and I've been avoiding answering." Beca explains with a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't think she really cares, it's just Amy being Amy."

Chloe nodded her head and a silence filled the room that Beca wasn't used to between them.

"It's going to be hard to go back to pretending like you're just my teacher." Beca sighed, vocalizing what they were both thinking.

Chloe pulled Beca into a hug. "Two more months until you graduate. We can do this."

Beca nodded and pulled apart just a little bit, only to attach her lips to Chloe's.

"We can do this." Beca mumbled against Chloe's lips before pressing them together again for another brief second.

In Beca's mind however she was praying that those words would turn out to be true. She needed them to be.

Xxttwyxx

The flight back to Barden wasn't nearly as exciting and energy filled as the one to Seattle. In fact this one carried a strangeness with it. A level of unspoken dread and anticipation.

Beca and Chloe had both decided that it would be best for Chloe to drop Beca off in their spot at the park so that she can walk to Amy's, instead of going right back to the red heads apartment.

They pulled up in their spot and Chloe put the car in park.

The tears begged to break the surface of Beca's eyes. She lay her head back against the headrest and just looked out at the now flourishing park. It's crazy how much can change in just a week.

"Beca," Chloe's voice cut through the silence. Beca turned to look at her girlfriend and she noticed that Chloe was crying. It broke Beca's heart and the threat of her own tears only grew stronger.

"Babe," Beca put her hand up and brushed away the tears, resting her hand on her cheek. "It's gunna be okay. Like you said, we only have to do this for 2 more months."

Chloe nodded her head. "It just sucks, you know…"

"Trust me, I know." Beca gave a small laugh, her smile seemed to pull one out of Chloe. "I'll text you tonight and then see you tomorrow at school. We can do this, Ms. Beale."

Beca sent Chloe a wink, however the name left a strange unfamiliar feeling in the air. Almost the thing that truly settled the reality of their lives.

"I love you, Bec." Chloe breathed out as she moved and kissed the palm of Beca's hand. Beca smiled easily at her.

"I love you too, Chlo." Beca leaned in and kissed her before getting out of the car.

She knew she needed to leave now or she would never be able to.

"Talk to you later." Beca called as she grabbed her bag and headed off toward Amy's. Forcing herself to stay looking forward.

As she walked away from Chloe, the immediate loneliness crept in and Beca felt most alone then she ever had before.

**The Next Day**

Beca walked into the kitchen of the Hobart's apartment and smiled to see Pam already busy making food. Beca often wondered how the woman was always so eager to cook food.

"Hey, need help?" Beca asked as she put her backpack on the chair of on of the bar stools.

"Oh no, I'm almost done." Pam smiled at Beca. "You can go see if Amy's up."

Beca nodded her head and made her way to the blonde's room. She knocked before calling.

"Hey, breakfast is almost ready, Ames." She explained.

The door swung up, "Sup shorty. What did you say about breakfast?"

"It's ready." Beca laughed a little. "Come on weirdo."

Amy smiled and headed into the kitchen with her.

After a few minutes all three woman were sitting around the table, eating and talking away the morning.

"Beca, I didn't get the chance to talk to you last night, but this guy named Thomas Carter called he would like to have you call him sometime today." Pam explained to which Beca nodded her head.

"Yeah, I will." Beca explained. "I'll do it after school."

Pam nodded her head but hesitated. Beca knew why.

"Pam, I know why." Beca explained and she saw Pam physically relax. "I was told last Friday before spring break."

"I just wasn't sure if anyone had told you." Pam explained.

"Has anything happened since she was arrested?" Beca asked curiously.

"Not that I'm aware of." She shook her head. Beca looked down at her plate for a moment, trying to focus on something.

"If you'd like I can be there with you if you need to go down to the station." Mrs. Hobart offered to which Beca shook her head.

"No, it's okay." Beca looked into her unofficial adopted mom's eyes. "I appreciate it, but I'm okay. It's something I need to do on my own."

Pam seemed to understand her words and didn't say anything more, but Beca knew that her offer would stand. She couldn't help but smile.

No, it wasn't just the Beale's. Beca had a real family in them and in the Hobart's. It would take her some time to get used to it, but she would.

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe walked into her classroom and a small smile played across her lips. She had honestly missed this room. The feeling of this school and the smell of the books.

She put her stuff down at her desk and pulled out the planner that held the weeks lesson plan.

Before she allowed herself to get too much into her work she pulled out her phone and smiled as she saw she had a message.

_B: You look beautiful today._

Chloe looked around, almost like she expected to see Beca in her room. How had she not seen Beca?

_C: Thanks, Can't wait to see you c:_

_B: 3_

Chloe smiled and went back to her work. Now all she could think about was the beautiful brunette. God these two months needed to speed by.

**Beca's POV**

The stark realization that all of her teachers knew about her… about Janelle, came rolling in at the start of her very first class.

Mr. Swanson was always nice and understanding. But today he was being almost too much. It was like he was trying to subtly see how Beca was doing but the subtlety of it all was just nonexistent. This just left everyone in the room feeling awkward and staring at Beca.

It only got worse from there, each teacher continued to do the same thing.

It wouldn't have been a big deal if Beca hadn't had relatively the exact same schedule as one girl, who wasn't stupid and caught on very quickly that something was going on with Beca.

That realization hit when Beca was at lunch, by herself like normal, when someone came and sat down at her table.

"So spill, what's going on?" The voice of Stacie Conrad jolted Beca out of her train of thought.

Her head popped up and looked at the taller brunette.

Beca didn't mind Stacie. She was smart and fucking hot and never really bothered her. So this was new.

"What?" Beca asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Spill it. Why are all the teachers acting like they need to wrap you in bubble wrap and get you your blankie?" Stacie asked as she plucked up a fry from Beca's tray.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Beca feigned ignorance.

"Bull." Stacie countered. She looked at Beca for a moment, almost like she was studying her like some science experiment. "Something's going on with you. I just can't figure out what it is."

Beca didn't know what to make of that comment. "There's nothing to 'figure out' Conrad."

"There's always been something to figure out about you, Beca." Stacie explained. This only confused Beca more.

"What are you talking about?" Beca asked again, this time the ignorance was real. "You don't know me."

"No, not really but I know things about you." Stacie explained. "I know you're at the top of the class, not many people do know that because you're so quiet about how smart you are. I know you're an only child. I know you don't have friends and try to keep to yourself. I know you like music and have a good singing voice. I know that Luke really likes you. I know that most of the girls in school think you're stuck up and most of the guys want to get in your pants…"

Beca chocked on her water at that. How had Stacie noticed all this about her. She didn't believe the last one though. Not that it mattered anyway.

"I also know that you like being in the background, what I don't know is why. I personally think it has something to do with your family. Others think you're just socially inept." Stacie explains. Beca stared at her, wide eyed.

"O..kay." Beca wasn't sure how to respond.

"Most the teachers don't baby you because you don't need it. You're too smart for that shit." Stacie stated. "So, why are they now?"

She didn't know what to say. However she could feel the eyes of everyone in the cafeteria on them. It made Beca very uncomfortable and Stacie seemed to notice that.

"Beca," Stacie lowered her voice, her face turning from playful to serious. "You okay?"

Beca nodded her head. "I'm fine."

"You don't have to do that." Stacie explained. "You don't have to lie and act like nothing bothers you."

"What do you know?" Beca snapped. "No offence but most of those things you 'know' about me are either obvious stuff or just simply not true. You don't know shit about me. So if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone."

Stacie looked at her for a moment before nodding her head. "Whatever you say, Mitchell. You ever need someone to talk to, you can talk to me."

"Why?" Beca found herself asking. "Why do you care?"

"Because I know what it's like to be alone." She stated simply before walking away.

Beca looked at her back in disbelief. She was starting to get really sick of all these ambushing conversations. They made her extremely uncomfortable and it drew unwanted attention.

Beca's day continued in that same pattern. Her teachers treating her like she would break at any moment, the only difference was now she could feel Stacie Conrad's eyes on her, watching her. And was now very aware of the fact that her and Stacie's schedules were the exact same. How had she not noticed that before?

Today had not gone at all how she had planned. She just prayed her last hour of the school day would improve her mood.

She knew that there was at least one teacher who wouldn't treat her like she was shattered.

"That's the bell guys. Take your seats." Ms. Beale ordered from her desk.

Everyone did as they were told. Chloe stood and walked to the front of the class, she smiled out at them. Her eyes momentarily landing on Beca before scanning back across the group.

"It's so good to see you guys again. I missed you all this last week." Chloe explained.

Chloe pulled her barstool over and sat down so she was facing the class.

"So how many of you left Barden for spring break?" She asked and looked around the room. Beca raised her hand slightly and Chloe slightly acknowledged it.

"Wow that's like the full class." Chloe observed.

"What did you do, Ms. B?" Someone called out.

"Rules still apply Mason, you need to raise your hand." Beca fought the smirk that threatened to fill her lips. She loved when Chloe used her teacher voice.

"But to answer your question, I went home to Seattle for the week." She explained.

"You're… op." Mason raised his hand and Chloe smiled at him. She nodded and he continued. "You're from Seattle?"

"I am. Born and raised." Chloe nodded her head. "Anyway, that's enough about me right now. I have a writing assignment for you. I want you to write about something you did or tried for the first time during spring break. Use descriptive words about how it felt, what the smells were, what you saw, who you were with. It needs to be at least two pages and handed in by the end of class."

Josh Andrews raised his hand, to which Chloe acknowledged. "What if we didn't do anything new over spring break?"

"If you didn't do anything new talk about something significant or fun that happened. The same rules apply. I want you to describe it so well I'll feel like I was there with you." Chloe stated. "Write it in your daily journal document and submit it to me with the name 'Spring Break'."

With that Chloe left them all to silently work.

Beca knew exactly what she was going to write about.

She smiled as she finished writing her paper. The final line standing as a statue, high and strong.

_Even when all falls apart, it's okay as long as you have someone who's falling with you._

She had talked a little about how all of her spring break was brand-new to her. But she mostly talked about finding a family outside of her blood relatives.

The good thing about this class was that Chloe never made anyone read their papers to the class if they didn't want to. At the top of the page you could put a simple 'y' or 'n' and she would know if she could ask you to read yours. Beca always put an 'n' on hers as writing had become a way for her to escape and had turned far too personal for her to just stand and read.

So even with this one, she submitted it with it's usual 'n' at the top, knowing it only needed to be for Chloe's eyes.

Xxttwyxx

Beca wasn't used to being followed. It wasn't something she'd ever experienced before. But she can tell. She can feel someone looking at her as she walks down the sidewalk.

She didn't want to look behind her out of fear that it would just cause the person to freak out or something. She had no idea who it could be. It could be nothing at all, or it could be one of Theo's men. That thought alone was enough for Beca's heart to begin to race.

She pulled her phone out and called the first person she could think of. After a few rings her voice filled Beca's ears.

_"Hey, this is Chloe. Sorry I couldn't come to the phone right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you. Have a beautiful day!" _

Beca couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's cheesiness.

She hung up the phone and texted her instead.

_B: Call me when you get a sec. _

"Mitchell." The voice stopped Beca in her tracks.

_What. The. Fuck._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Just decided to spoil you guys with another chapter. This whole being in quarantine thing is giving me plenty of time to write. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 18: The Interview**

"Mitchell." The voice stopped Beca in her tracks.

_What. The. Fuck. _Beca closed her eyes and turned around to see none other then Stacie fucking Conrad.

"What can I do for you, Conrad?" Beca asked. She didn't like being a bitch, but she needed this girl to back the fuck off of her.

Stacie walked up to her, unaffected by Beca's clear lack of wanting to talk to her. "We need to talk."

"No. No we don't." Beca crossed her arms.

"Look I get it, okay. You don't know me, and I don't know you but I know something is going on and it's clearly a big deal if all our teachers are freaking out about you." Stacie stated. "Look, my dad is the District Attorney, okay. I know about your mom."

Beca's heart dropped in her stomach. Of course he was…

"And?" Beca asked still wondering how this had anything to do with the tall brunette.

Stacie looked at her for a moment like she hadn't expected that answer. "And, I was wanting to make sure you were okay. That you had somewhere safe to go."

"I'm fine." Beca stated. "Thanks for the concern but I don't need your help."

With that Beca turned around and started to walk, she prayed that would be enough to get Stacie off her back, but she knew it most likely wouldn't.

"Beca, wait a second." Stacie called. Beca stopped and turned around, ready to blow up.

"Back off! I don't need your help! I don't need my teachers help. I don't need your dad's help. I'm fine. I've got all the help I need from people who actually know me and give a shit about me." Beca yelled. "So just back off, already!"

Stacie stood, unfazed by her outburst. She stepped forward and extended a card toward Beca. "This is for a support group for kids with parents who are in jail or awaiting trials. You should give it a look."

Beca hesitantly took the card but didn't say anything.

"My number is on the back of the card if you need anything." She stated simply. "Good luck, Mitchell."

With that Stacie turned around and walked down the street, leaving a stunned Beca in her tracks.

What the hell had her life become?

Beca looked back up to see Stacie's form fading back down the street. She rolled her eyes and stuffed the card in her back pocket, knowing that she wouldn't use it.

**Police Station**

Beca nervously walked into the unfamiliar building. She'd never been in here before and prayed she'd never have to come back. She knew that wasn't likely though.

"Hi, can I help you?" The blonde woman at the desk asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to see Officer Carter?" Beca explained.

"Do you have an appointment, dear?" She asked.

"Uh, no. Can you just tell him Beca Mitchell is here to talk to him?" She asked. The woman nodded.

"Give me a minute, I'll go see if he's busy." She explained.

Beca nodded and watched as the woman walked back into the station.

She had to fight the urge to run away while she was left alone. She didn't want this. She didn't want to be standing here, about to tell this random guy about her issues with her mom. She didn't want to tell anyone about what Theo did to her. She didn't want any of it.

"He said you could come on back." The woman explained as she stood in the doorway just to the left of her desk. Beca nodded awkwardly and followed her in.

The receptionist walked her back and into a small room in the back of the building. There windows that filled the entirety of one wall and a small table sat in the middle of the room.

"He'll be right in, in just a moment, Ms. Mitchell." The woman smiled before making her way out of the room.

Beca took a seat at one of the chairs in the room. Her leg started to nervously bounce and she wondered how long she would be left in here until the officer arrived.

This didn't look like an interrogation room, at least not like the ones from all the movies and shows she had been forced to watch over the years. It didn't help that her girlfriend was weirdly into true crime… It was adorable actually but that meant she was subjected to a lot of things like that.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A kind looking man walked into the room and put his hand out for Beca to take. "My name is Thomas Carter. You're Beca?"

"Yes, nice to meet you Officer." Beca stated awkwardly.

"Please, call me Tom." He smiled at her. She hadn't exactly expected him to be so…young. Like he had to be Chloe's age. "How was your spring break?"

"It was good." Beca nodded, not saying anything more.

"That's good to hear." He nodded.

"So uh, what do you need from me?" Beca asked, just wanting this to be over with.

"Right, so uh…" Tom began. "First of all I would like to let you know, I know how hard this whole thing has to have been for you. I want you to know we're here to support you in any way we can. I really appreciate you coming in to talk to me today. I do need to ask, do you mind if I record our conversation?"

Beca nodded her head, not sure what to say. "Yeah, that's fine."

Tom pulled out a voice recorder and put it on the table. The red light blinking.

"So, just to verify it's you, what's your full name?" Tom asked. "Do you have a form of identification on you?"

Beca pulled out her license and handed it to him. "Rebecca Mia Mitchell."

"Date of birth?" He asked still writing down the information.

"November 12, 1995." Beca stated.

"Can you verify the final four numbers of your social security number?" He asked.

"1127." Beca stated.

"Great, thank you." Tom commented. "So Rebecca or Beca? Which do you prefer?"

"Beca. No one calls me Rebecca." She explained.

"Alright, Beca. So we're here to talk about your mom, Janelle Mitchell, are you talking to me about all of this willfully and with no one forcing you to, including me or anyone else?" He asked.

"Yes," Beca nodded her head. "I'm doing this willfully."

"You are aware that you have the right to end this conversation whenever you feel as such and that you have the right under the fifth amendment to not answer questions that you do not want to answer." He explained. Beca nodded her head. "I need a verbal answer, sorry."

"Yes." Beca explained, understanding that it needed to be on record.

"Alright, perfect." He smiled at her. "So tell me about your relationship with your mom."

"Um well Janelle and I don't really have a relationship anymore." Beca explained. "We fought a lot after the divorce. But things got worse about three years ago."

"Why is that?" He asked.

Beca looked down. This was the moment she had to decide. Was she going to be open and honest, or was she going to save her secret?

The tears began to sting her eyes as she chocked the words out. "That was the first time she sold me to someone."

She couldn't look up to meet his eyes. She saw a box of tissues slid into her view.

She looked up and met his eyes and saw how broken he looked at her confession. "I'm sorry to have to do this, Beca, but can you be more specific?"

Beca nodded her head. "She sold me to have sex with someone." She explained.

He nodded his head. "You said the first time, has it happened since? How old were you the first time?"

"I was 14." She stated, no emotion in her tone. "I don't know how many times. It happened a lot."

"With the same person, or were their many?" He asked.

"There were the regulars, but it varied." She explained.

"Do you know this man?" He opened his folder and slid a paper across the desk to her. It was a picture of Theo… She shuttered at his image.

"Yes." She stated.

"Has this man ever been one of the people your mom has sold you to?" He asked.

"He was the first and the most often." She stated bitterly. This was the mad who took her virginity. Her innocence. It made her sick.

"His name is Theodore Barns." Tom explained. Beca nodded. "Beca, has he ever asked you to sell or transport drugs for him?"

"Him personally, no." Beca stated. "but my mom has made me before. I'm not sure if it was for him."

"Do you know what kind? Or did you ever personally see the drugs?" He asked.

"No." Beca stated honestly. "I just took the bag to where I was supposed to."

"How often did that happen?" He inquired.

"Um only like 2 or 3 times." She explained.

"How old were you when that happened?"

"Like 16, I think?" Beca wasn't sure but she knew it had been at least a year ago.

"Alright, Beca, have you ever used drugs before?" He asked.

"No." She stated with no hesitation. He seemed to study her for a minute but nodded his head and wrote that down.

"Good, good." He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Beca, has your mom ever physically abused you?" He asked, changing the subject back to her mother.

"Yes." She stated.

"Can you tell me a little about that?" He asked but didn't seem to be pushing her.

"Uh yeah, she uh can get pretty angry when she's drunk." Beca explained. "I try really hard not to uh get in her way. But sometimes I didn't do that so well."

"I'm sorry to push Beca, but what kind of things would she do?" He asked. She could tell he was just trying to do his job and that he didn't want to make Beca uncomfortable. She was uncomfortable but him being nice about it all did make it better.

"Mostly slapping but uh once she threw an empty bottle at my head. I ducked but the glass, when it shattered, it hit my back. I have a small scar there." Beca explained. "Other times she's like punched my stomach."

"What about Theo, other then the sexual assaults, has he ever physically hurt you?"

"Uh, most of the physical abuse came during the sex. He's slapped me a few times but during sex he's very…aggressive." She explained. "I uh don't really want to get into it, I'm sorry."

"That's okay, I understand that this is hard for you." He explained. "Do you want to take a break? Maybe get some water?"

Beca nodded her head. "Yeah, thank you."

He stood up and excused himself to get her some water.

Beca felt her heart racing. She didn't know how much longer this was going to last. She just wanted it to be over. But hopefully wouldn't have to do this again after today.

Tom came back in after a minute and put the cup of water down infront of Beca.

"You doing okay?" he asked her. She could tell her genuinely wanted to know.

"Yeah. It's just I've never told anyone about this stuff before." She explained.

"That makes sense." He nodded his head. "You just let me know when you're ready to continue."

"I can continue." Beca nodded her head.

He reached over a turned on the voice recorder. "Alright, let's continue. Beca just out of clarification, are you willing to continue to talk to me?"

"Yes." Beca nodded her head.

"During the time the voice recorder was off did you feel pressured by me or anyone else to continue this interview or were you coached in any way on the things to talk to me about?" He asked.

"No, I don't feel that way." She explained.

"Great." He nodded his head. "For the record, this is Officer Tom Carter talking with Rebecca Mitchell about Janelle Mitchell and Theodore Barns."

He looked back up at Beca. "Beca we were just talking about your experience with Theodore, is that still something you don't want to talk about? It's okay if you don't."

Beca thought for a moment. "Uh, okay. I will talk about it."

Tom nodded his head. "Okay, tell me whatever you feel like telling me."

"So Theo uh he chocked a lot during sex as well as he hit." She explained.

"He chocked you? To what extent? Did you ever pass out?" He asked.

"Yes." She stated simply. "Multiple times."

She waited a moment before speaking again. "He would sometimes sneak into my room while I was asleep. I would wake up to him hitting me or uh stripping me, to force me into more sex."

He nodded his head. "Beca, thank you. I'm sorry to have to make you relive those experiences. I want you to know that none of that was your fault."

Beca nodded her head, she wasn't sure if she was right or not but didn't want to push it.

"Beca, if need be, would you be willing to testify of the things we talked about today in open court?" He could see Beca physically tense up.

"I uh…" Beca stopped for a moment. She wasn't sure that was something she wanted to do. Hell, that wasn't something she was sure she'd be able to do… "I uh don't know."

Tom nodded his head. "You can think about that, I know I'm asking you to do something really hard."

Beca nodded. "Can I give you an answer later? I just uh, I don't know and I need time to think about it."

He nodded. "Of course. You can come into the station at any point or just call me. Whatever you're most comfortable with."

"Beca, I also need to ask you. Are the things we talked about today things you would like to press charges against?" Tom asked. "Again, that's something you are welcome to think about."

Beca nodded her head. "Thank you. I'll uh think about it."

"Thank you for coming in and talking to me, Beca. You're a really remarkable young lady." Tom sent her a reassuring smile. "I'll keep you updated on the case and if I have further questions can I call you?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Beca nodded.

Tom turned the recorder off and stood up. "I'll stay in contact with you Beca, thank you for your time."

"Thank you officer." Beca shook his hand once again and walked out of the room. He followed her out into the main lobby of the office.

She smiled again and waved before walking out.

Her mind was full of thoughts about what her conversation with Tom was about. She knew that she would want to talk to Chloe about it. She wasn't sure she would be ready to talk about it publicly. Especially in front of her mom and Theo.

Beca pulled her phone out and saw she had a missed call from Chloe. Quickly pushing on her contact she called her girlfriend.

_"Hey, yo okay?" Chloe asked as soon as she answered the phone._

"Yeah, I just got out of my interview with Officer Carter." Beca explained. "Are you home yet?"

_"Yeah, I am. Come over." _Chloe invited.

"K, I'll head over now. I need to talk to you about what he said." Beca explained.

_"Are you okay?" Chloe asked, clearly concerned. _

"Yeah, I'm okay. It was just a lot, you know." Beca explained.

_"I know, baby. I'll have dinner ready and we can sit and talk about whatever you want." _Chloe explained.

"You're amazing," Beca sighed. "I love you."

_"I love you too, Becs." _Beca could hear her smile and she immediately felt better. It was crazy how Chloe had that effect on her.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N This one has a little twist in it. Interested to see how you guys feel about one of the character developments in this chapter...**

**Chapter 19: Not Alone**

Beca and Chloe lay in each other arms on Chloe's couch.

"I don't know what to do." Beca sighed heavily.

"I can't even imagine what you're feeling right now, baby." Chloe sighed. "I wish I could give you some advice or something."

"I just… like I don't want to sit in the same room as them, let alone publicly talk about the shit they did to me," Beca explained. "Like why can't I just sign a paper or something under oath and they can use that?"

"Have you asked, Officer Carter about it?" Chloe asked.

"No. But I don't know if it would be enough. I mean he recorded the whole interview, but still wants to know if I'll press charges and testify of it." Beca pointed out. "I just. I just want it to be over and I was hoping that that conversation would do it… But that's too fucking easy, isn't it?"

Beca sighed in frustration.

"And to top it all off, all my teachers at school today don't understand how to be subtle about shit and were super obvious the whole day that shit was going on…" Beca grumbled. "Stacie Conrad caught onto it and corned me at lunch and after school…"

"Stacie did?" Chloe asked curiously. She didn't know much about the girl, only having her in one class but she knew she was smart.

"Yeah, apparently her dad is the fucking DA." Beca mumbled. "She told me about this support group for kids with shitty parents."

"What kind of support group is it?" Chloe asked, she sat up a little to look into Beca's eyes.

"Just some like group for kids with parents in jail or waiting for trails or whatever." Beca explained. "I didn't really look too much into it. I'm not going to it. I don't need support from a group of random people."

"Maybe you should think about it, babe." Chloe suggested. "You don't have to like go in there and tell everyone what's going on, but just listen. It might help."

Beca scoffed. "I doubt it."

"Just think about it." Chloe pushed lightly. She bent down and placed a kiss on Beca's neck.

Silence filled the room after that, both content just to lay in each other's arms. Beca closed her eyes and burred herself deeper into her girlfriends side.

"Your paper was really beautiful." Chloe whispered after a moment. "Thank you for writing it."

Beca smiled against Chloe's skin. "I meant every word."

"I know." Chloe whispered simply. "I'm glad it was such a good week for you. I feel the exact same way."

Again a silence filled the room but it didn't last long because all the sudden there was a loud knocking coming from Chloe's front door.

The couple shot up and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Go into our room." Chloe instructed.

"Okay," Beca nodded and headed into the back of the apartment, Billie following dutifully after her.

Chloe watched as the door to their bedroom closed before she made her way over to answer her front door.

"Hey," Chloe smiled brightly at Aubrey who was standing on the other side.

"Hey, sorry did I wake you up?" Aubrey asked, she looked down at her watch as if she was unsure what time it was.

"No, no. I was just in the back room of my apartment." Chloe explained. She looked down at her own watch and saw it was only 8:30. "So what brings you here?"

"Can I vent?" Aubrey asked and Chloe could tell she really did need someone to talk to. But she hesitated. This was insane… How the hell was she supposed to come up with an excuse. It would be different if she had called first, it would be easier to lie that way.

"Uh," She hesitated and looked behind her as if looking for an excuse.

"Is someone else here with you?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"What? No, no one else is here." Chloe lied in a rush. "Come on in."

Chloe pulled out her phone and texted Beca, as Aubrey walked into the apartment.

_C: Aubrey's here. Not sure how long she will be. I'm sorry._

_B: It's okay, I have all my stuff in here, I'll just work on homework, making no noise and pretending that I don't exist. _

_C: Okay Harry Potter :P_

_B: Why am I not surprised you knew what I was quoting lol_

_B: Seriously thought, take your time babe, I've got Billie to keep me company. _

Chloe put her phone away and turned back to Aubrey, they were now standing in the living room.

Chloe flipped on the light and they both sat down on the couch. Her eye caught sight of Beca's purple binder that sat on her coffee table.

_Shit… _Her brain began to spin. _Please don't see it... please don't see it…_

"Why is Beca Mitchell's binder here?" Aubrey asked pointing to the name on the binder, almost as if she could read the writing teachers mind.

"Oh uh…"

_Think quickly you dumbass…_

Chloe noticed that it was in fact Beca's writing binder.

"She left it with me to look over her thesis." Chloe explained. "She just finished up on the first draft and wanted my thoughts and corrections. I told her I'd look over it for her tonight."

This was true. Beca had pulled it out for Chloe to go over the paper, she just hadn't gotten to it.

"Oh, I forgot you said you were helping her with her thesis." Aubrey smiled. "How's it looking?"

"She's doing really good!" Chloe smiled. "It amazes me how great she is with words. A true talent for writing."

Aubrey smiled. "Do you know how she's doing with everything that's going on with her mom?"

"I don't really. She hasn't talked much about it but knowing her I'm sure she doesn't want a lot of attention brought to it. If she wants to talk about it, she will." Chloe explained, trying to aid her girlfriend. "Anyway, you said you wanted to vent?"

"Ugh…" Aubrey sighed loudly. "Jesse is hopeless!"

Chloe chuckled at that. "What now?"

"I thought he was going to propose while we were at his parents. But I waited the whole week for nothing!" Aubrey grumbled in defeat.

Chloe chuckled again. "Guys are ridiculously stupid when it comes to things like this."

"I just… I mean we've been together for a year and a half. Living with each other for 6. Like don't you think it's time?" Aubrey asked in defeat.

"Don't you think that's a question you should be asking Jesse?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"But he's clueless and I don't think there's anything I could say to him that would get him to realize what I want. I could have a flashing sign and he'd still miss it." Aubrey whined. "I mean this guy… it took him three years to even realize that I liked him!"

"Okay so he's a regular, oblivious guy. Have you been dropping hints lately that you do want to get married? Have you two talked about marriage at all?" She asked curiously.

"Yes!" Aubrey yelled in exasperation. "So many times!"

Chloe laughed. "Did he give any hints that he was going to propose last week?"

"He kept just talking about how amazing the week was going to be and how it was going to be a week I'd never forget." Aubrey explained.

"Well, did anything like big or exciting happen?" Chloe asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"No." Aubrey explained in exasperation. "Nothing! Yeah we hung out with his family and it was all fun or whatever but that's all we did. We just spent time with his family. And it's not like the first time I've ever met them. I met them after we dated for like 3 months."

Chloe thought for a moment.

"Maybe he was going to propose but something happened and he didn't." Chloe suggested.

They both talked for another half an hour when Chloe's phone buzzed again, breaking up their conversation. She looked at it.

_B: Dude… I have to piss so bad…_

_C: Sorry give me a minute. _

Aubrey looked down at her phone. "Oh, I should probably go. Sorry I didn't mean for it to get so late."

"Yeah I didn't either." Chloe sighed. "I'll walk you out."

The two friends stood up and made their way over to the door. Aubrey turned to her. "Thanks for letting me come over! I really appreciate it."

"I mean you just showed up." Chloe stuck her tongue out teasingly. "But of course. I'm glad you felt like you could."

They hugged. "Tell your friend hi for me and thanks for letting me steal you."

Chloe looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, Chloe… You have a friend in your bedroom right now." Aubrey smirked. "I heard her cough a few times. Plus, I could hear talking before you answered the door."

Chloe looked at her with a shocked expression. There's no way she could know it was Beca right? Like no possible way…

"Chloe, it's okay. You're allowed to have your girlfriend over to your apartment. I'm sorry that I ruined your night." Aubrey smiled apologetically.

"I…" Chloe began and looked down. "You didn't ruin my night. But I promise, there's no one here, it's just my neighbor."

"Uh huh…" Aubrey laughed. "Well, I'll let you get back to your empty apartment then…"

Chloe shook her head. "Bye. See you tomorrow."

**Beca's POV**

A few days had gone by and the weight of everything going on was still fresh in Beca's mind. She and Chloe had talked about it a few times since then but her girlfriend wasn't pushing her into anything. Chloe wanted Beca to make her own choice.

Yet somehow Beca still found herself walking into the community center and into a room that had a piece of paper posted on the door that said:

_Crime Affected Teens Support Group_

Beca rolled her eyes and hesitantly walked in. She was already a few minutes late as was hoping she'd be able to walk in without too many people paying attention to her.

Most of the people in the group were teenagers but there were two adults sitting at the front of the room.

Beca grumbled however because the set of chairs was in a circle and in order for her to find a seat, she would have to disturb the group. This was enough to make her want to walk out, but it was too late because one of the adults saw her.

"Oh, hi. Please come on in!" The woman smiled at her. "There's a seat right here by Emily."

Beca's eyes went to where the woman was pointing and was shocked to see the girl Gila was talking about.

Sitting there, right by an empty seat was none other then Emily Junk… Emily was a freshman who was also in hers and Stacie's writing class.

What the hell would she be doing in a group like this.

Emily caught her eye and gave her a small smile, shifting over as if to tell her it was okay to sit down next to her.

Beca hesitated. She didn't recognize anyone else in the room, which she was fine with. Taking a deep breath she walked over and took a seat.

"We're just finishing up with introductions, would you like to introduce yourself to the group?" Gail asked sweetly.

"Oh uh… I don't know what to say…" Beca said awkwardly.

"Well Emily hasn't done her's yet, so why don't we let her go first. It's really all just dependent on what you want to say." The man next to Gail explained. "Go ahead, Emily."

Emily nodded, but stayed seated. "Hi, I'm Emily Junk."

"Hi Emily." The group murmured off.

"I'm here pretty regularly and I know most of you know why but just for those that don't I'm here because my dad is in prison." Emily stated.

Everyone nodded but she didn't go into detail. Beca wasn't sure if that was all that most people said or if it was just Emily.

"Alright, go ahead. "Gail smiled again at Beca.

"Oh uh Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell." Beca waved awkwardly.

"Hi, Beca." The group mumbled, Emily's voice broke through the crowd, probably just because of how closely Beca was to her.

"Uh… Yeah I don't really want to talk about why I'm here." Beca explained and looked down at her hands.

"That's totally fine." The man assured her. "Well, guys my name is John Smith and this is my wife Gail Abernathy. We're so glad you could all join us today."

John and Gail went on to talk for a few minutes about the grieving and forgiveness process. They took a lot of time to talk about acceptance today. Accepting how each person was affected by the actions of an individual they all cared about. That they needed to come to terms with it in order to move forward.

Then came the sharing portion of the night. Beca expected to be rolling her eyes the whole time but found herself engrossed in each person as they shared their stories. There were some who passed (including Beca) and some who shared. More shared then didn't though.

The last person to go was actually Emily.

"Hi again," Emily smiled brightly. "So yeah I'm here because my dad's in prison. He's in for 20 years but it's now down to 18 with poral possible in 6 years."

Beca's eyes grew wide. That was the longest amount of time she'd heard anyone say. 20 fucking years…

"He actually called last week." Emily began and she got kind of nervous and started playing with her hands. "My mom begged me to talk to him. She wanted me to uh give him a chance. But I can't."

Emily paused for a moment. She took in a breath and Beca could hear the shakiness of it. "I haven't talked to him since that night…." Her voice was shaking with emotion and Beca fought the strange urge to reach over and put her hand on Emily's, comfort her. "When he took my brother. I just… I don't know how my mom can be so forgiving of him."

Tears welled in Emily's eyes and she looked up to Beca in that moment. "I've tried to work through it. It's been almost 4 years since Mason died. No… Since he killed Mason. But I just I can't."

Gail put her hand on Emily's leg, trying to help her know it was okay. She smiled at her and continued.

"So I didn't talk to him. I know it made my mom mad or at least hurt but she didn't push it." Emily explained. "I did write him another letter though. I didn't send it but it was good to get those feelings out on paper. Tell him how much he's hurt me. So yeah, still working on the forgiveness part of it all. Definitely not an easy thing."

Gail nodded her head and so did the rest of the group. "Thank you for sharing Emily. I know that was difficult for you."

"Thank you, Emily." Beca and the group muttered.

"Does anyone have anything they'd like to share before we end the meeting?" Gail asked. She looked around the group and her eyes landed on Beca for what felt like much longer then the others. Somehow that seemed to spur her into talking.

"Actually uh yeah can i?" Beca found herself asking.

John smiled at her. "Of course you can."

Beca nodded. "Uh hi. I don't really know what I'm doing to be honest. This is my first time here."

Everyone nodded in support and no one looked at Beca with judgement or even pity, which she appreciated. "So I guess I'm here because my mom's kind of a shit person."

Everyone in the group laughed. "Language, please Beca." Gail reprimanded but she too was smiling.

"Sorry…" Beca smiled sheepishly. "Um so yeah, my mom got arrested almost two weeks ago and it looks like it's gunna be pretty bad. I uh met with the officer in charge of her case two days ago and gave my testimony of the things I witnessed and uh went through."

Beca looked across the room and stared at a point on the wall. "He uh wants me to press charges on her and this other guy as well as testify in the trials and I… I don't know if I can."

Beca thought this would be hard. It should be hard to open herself up like this in a room full of complete strangers, but for whatever reason, it doesn't. She feels like this truly is a safe place for her to be open and honest.

"I just the thought of even seeing her again right now is too much." Beca explained. "The last time I saw her it didn't exactly end well and the things I talked to the police about are super like damning…"

Beca sighed. "Ugh it's just like I know that I should. That's the right thing to do. She's done some really terrible things and I should help to make sure she has to answer for those things but I shouldn't have to. I shouldn't have to be the one who puts the nail in her coffin… It's just all so… fucked."

Beca closed her eyes and let her head fall forward slightly. "Sorry for swearing." She mutters.

"It's okay, Beca." Gail promises. "We do our best not to use profanity but I'm sure everyone here can agree that what you're talking about is indeed, fucked up."

Beca nodded her head.

"So, would you mind if we talked a little about what you've shared?" Gail asked. "There are a few people here who I know have had to testify against their own parent and I'm sure they could offer some advise."

"Yeah, uh if we have time." Beca nodded her head.

"We do." Gail smiled. "Anyone wanna share first?"

Emily raised her hand to which Gail acknowledged with a nod. "So when I was asked to testify against my dad I was only like 11 and it was super tough. I knew what it meant and I knew that it would likely work against my dad. But I also knew that my brother and even myself deserved justice. My mom still guilts me about testifying against him but it gave me an opportunity to share my truth and feel heard. It gave me the chance to show him that he didn't just get a free ride because he was my dad."

Emily looked at Beca, "I don't know what happened with your mom but Beca, if she truly is guilty and it hurt you, you deserve to be heard."

Beca nodded her head at the freshman. She'd never spoken to Emily before but it was obvious she recognized her from school as well. She would have never guessed that the overly happy, seemingly innocent girl, who has been known to say things like 'oh my stars' and 'adorbs' has been through so much shit in her life.

Beca smiled at her before someone else spoke up.

"Testifying against my brother was tough." A kid named Max stated. "But just like Emily said, you deserve to be heard. It really helped me find closure honestly."

A few other people talked as well but it was mostly about those who either volunteered to talk or who hated the person so much they didn't even care if what they said hurt their 'loved one'.

"Well, that's all the time we have tonight, guys." Gail smiled out at the group of teens. "Thank you so much for being here. Like always there's cookies and drinks in the back. We took a bit of our mingling time so we don't have as much today but enjoy the little bit we do have before we have to clean up."

"Remember that we have a mini meeting on Saturday, working on a service project if you want to come and then regular meeting again on Thursday." John explained.

Everyone stood up and folded their chairs and put them away. Beca followed the group and did as the rest of them did.

She stood awkwardly in the corner and pulled out her phone to text Chloe, letting her know she would be headed to their designated spot soon.

"Beca." Emily walked up to her and smiled brightly, holding out a chocolate chip cookie out to her. Beca took it and smiled. "I… I'm really glad you came."

Beca nodded. "I'm surprised I did honestly."

Emily nodded as if she too understood why it was so shocking. "It's a good group. I know they'll be super helpful for you."

Beca nodded. "Yeah. They really uh seem like they care."

"Listen, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." Emily stated in a rush. "But uh can I just ask that you not talk about what I said while at school?"

Beca looked at her in shock. "Of course, I would never say anything…"

"I wont say anything either." Emily explained. "You know the whole, what's said in here, stays in here sorta thing?"

"Yeah," Beca smiled reassuringly at the girl. "If you ever need to talk as well, I'm here."

Emily smiled and put her hand out. Beca looked at it questioningly for a second. "Let me see your phone, I'll put my number in it."

She pulled her phone out and went to her contact info, she handed the phone over and Emily typed away on it.

A few seconds later a phone dinged and Emily smiled. "I texted myself so now I have your number too."

She handed the phone back to Beca. "Also someone named 'C' texted you. I didn't look at it, I swear."

Beca laughed lightly. "It's okay."

She looked down to see Chloe's text.

_C: K, see you soon love_

She wondered if Emily had actually seen it. But it didn't give any details to it actually being Chloe Beale, their writing teacher.

"Listen, I need to go, but I'll uh see you at school tomorrow." Beca smiled at her.

"Have a good night, Beca!" Emily waved.

With that, Beca walked out of the room and out onto the street. She still had a lot of things to think about as far as what to do with her mom went. But this did help. More then she thought it would.

Pulling out her phone again, she pulled up Stacie's contact info that she had saved in her phone earlier that day.

_Unknown Number: Hey, this is Beca. Thanks for the suggestion._

_Stacie: Glad it helped._

_Beca: *thumbs up emoji*_

_Stacie: You aren't alone, Beca. I know it feels like you are and that you have to be. But people do care about you. No matter how much you push them away. _

_Stacie: I don't know what you're going through, but I do know that you shouldn't have to go it alone. _

_Stacie: So I'm glad you went to the group. John and Gail are great people._

Beca read her messages and smiled. In this moment, Beca felt something like regret. Regret for not making for of an effort to get to know people. Getting to develop more friendships then just that of Amy.

Maybe she and Stacie would have been friends… Maybe they still could be?

_Beca: Thanks. I'm starting to realize that._

**A/N Disclaimer guys... I've never been to one of those support groups before so sorry if it wasn't super accurate... **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N This is a bit of a rough one. Sorry guys.**

**Song Used: She (For Liz) By Parachute**

**Chapter 20: The Choices We Make**

Janelle Mitchell stared at the wall on the other end of her cell. She was starting to lose her mind out of boredom and knew that it was only going to get worse.

Fucking Theo… That asshole got himself caught and turned her in to try to save his own ass…

"Stand up!" A guard ordered as he walked up to the cell.

Janelle had learned pretty early on to just do what she was told. Standing up she turned to face the back of the cell and waited for the man to come in and cuff her.

"You have a visitor." The man stated as he pulled Janelle back, causing her to turn and face the now open cell.

They walked down the hall, past a bunch of closed cells, before making it to the door on the other end of the room.

They walked into a room that Janelle recognized as an interrogation room. The guard pushed her down into the chair and cuffed her into the table.

"Come on in, Tom." The guard yelled. Janelle rolled her eyes, of course pretty boy Tommy was the one here to talk to her.

Officer Tom Carter walked into the room and took a seat across the table from her.

"Thanks, Chris." Tom nodded at the guard who excused himself and went to stand at the back of the room. "How you holdin' up Janelle?"

Janelle stayed quite and just glared at the officer.

"That good, huh." Tom asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well then I guess let's get down to it. Janelle Mitchell, you are under arrest for the distribution and possession of illegal drugs, child abuse, the prostitution of a minor, the sexual exploitation of a minor, failure to comply with custody agreements and child endangerment. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?"

Janelle snarled, "Fuck you."

Tom smirked. "She told us everything, Janelle."

"And who the hell would that be?" Janelle asked.

"Your daughter." He stated simply.

"What could Beca have possibly told you?" Janelle asked. "There's nothing to tell."

"She told me about your abuse. About how you sold her to men." Tom's voice was low and the anger evident on his face.

"That's not true." Janelle shook her head. "If that's what Beca said, she's lying. She's a pathological liar!"

Tom nodded his head. "So, you're denying it?"

"Yes, I'm fucking denying it you, dumbass!" Janelle snapped.

Tom nodded. "Alright."

He stood up and and turned to leave the room.

"Are you serious? That's it…" Janelle asked.

"What do you mean, Janell?" Officer Carter asked as he turned and looked at her.

"You're seriously not even going to tell me what the hell she told you?" Janelle snarled.

"I've told you exactly what you're being accused of." Tom stated bluntly. "You forced your own daughter to have sex with adults for money. You physically abused her! You forced her into a world she had no reason to be in! You did that! And you did that all while denying her her legal right to a relationship with her father."

Janelle's eyes grew with anger as she listened to his words.

"Does she even know that her dad wanted a relationship with her? Or did you just let her think that he had forgotten about her?" Tom asked.

"He wanted nothing to do with her and I honestly can't blame him." Janelle snapped. "I didn't want the little bitch either."

"You deserve the fucking mother of the year award." Tom shook his head. "Does she know that he had the legal right to see her? That he's been fighting you for the last year over it?"

Janelle just shook her head. "If he really wanted to see Beca, he would have reached out to her. He never did."

"According to Warren, you wouldn't let him." Tom explained as he pulled out a folder. He passed over a piece of paper. She looked up and down it but already knew what it was. "Is this the divorce settlement you and Warren Mitchell agreed on?"

Again, Janelle remained quiet.

"This is your signature, correct?" He prodded more. "Saying you agree to follow it?"

Still nothing.

"And right here, where it says that Warren Mitchell will have three months of the year where Rebecca Mitchell, your daughter, will visit him, as well as Thanksgiving or Christmas?" Tom pointed down at the paper.

"I'm done talking to you." Janelle snarled.

"That's fine, Janelle. Because you're done all together." Tom stated, the anger evident in his tone. "How could you do that to your own daughter… The girl you raised and were supposed to protect? How the hell could you do that!?"

"I want my lawyer. I'm done talking!" The anger in Janelle began to boil. Who the hell was this guy to judge her parenting?

"Take her back." Tom stated looking at Chris. "See you in court, Ms. Mitchell."

With that, Tom walked out of the room. Leaving a very frustrated Janelle in his wake.

Had Beca really turned on her? Was she really willing to throw her own mother under the bus like that? Surely, she wasn't that stupid…

Just as she was walking down the hall with Chris, one of the other inmates bumped into her shoulder.

"Watch yourself!" The woman shouted and slipped something into Janelle's hand, going unnoticed by Chris.

"Bitch!" Janelle snapped back but wrapped her fingers around the paper. She kept walking with Chris none the less.

Once they were back in her cell, Chris uncuffed her and pushed her in.

Once Janelle was sure Chris was gone she pulled out the paper.

_She even steps foot on that stand, she's dead._

_-T_

Janelle felt her heart drop. She wasn't used to worrying about _her. _That wasn't really in her.

But Theo was threatening to kill her daughter and that was not something she would ever allow to happen.

Crumpling up the paper Janelle turned around.

"Guard! I need to make a phone call!" She shouted.

**Beca's POV**

Beca sat on the floor with her back resting on the bottom of the couch. Stretched out in front of her was her homework.

Chloe was sitting across the room in an arm chair grading papers. Soft music trickled through the speakers on the TV.

Beca hummed to herself as she worked on her Chemistry homework.

Chloe started to mumble the words to herself. Beca looked up and smiled at her.

_"She, she is the words that I can't find." _Beca began to sing, Chloe looked over at her and smiled.

_"How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive?_

_And I couldn't speak_

_I couldn't breathe to save my life_

_Although my chances swim like sinking ships_

_This time it's it_

_I'll drown or make her mine."_

Chloe watched mesmerizingly into Beca's eyes.

_"My vocal chords, they've been fighting_

_My mouth likes to spite me_

_It never says the words that come to mind_

_And I brought a stick to a gun fight_

_And I'm stuck with my tongue tied_

_I run, but I can't hide what's always there."_

Chloe took in a breath and began to sing with Beca on the chorus.

_"And she, she is the words that I can't find_

_How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive?_

_And I couldn't speak_

_I couldn't breathe to save my life_

_Although my chances swim like sinking ships_

_This time it's it _

_I'll drown or make her mine"_

Once they finished, both women smiled brightly at each other.

"You have such a beautiful voice." Chloe sighed, a smile played easily across her face.

"That was fun." Beca smiled. "I haven't done much singing lately. It's crazy how easy it is to sing with you."

Chloe laughed softly. She opened her mouth to say something when Beca's phone sprang to life.

She picked it up and saw she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" Beca answered.

_"This is a call on a recorded line from Janelle Mitchell, calling from Barden Correctional Center." A male voice explained. "If you wish to take the call simply stay on the line, to decline you may hang up now."_

Beca looked up at Chloe in shock, "Who is it?" Chloe asked seeing the concern on Beca's face.

"Janelle." She whispered back. Before she could say anything else there was a sort of click sound on the other end of the phone followed by her voice.

_"Beca?" _Janelle's voice filled her ear.

"What?" Beca asked, no emotion evident in her tone.

_"How are you?" _Janelle asked the caution lacing her words.

"What do you want, Janelle?" Beca asked ignoring the question.

_"Alright, skipping the small talk." _There was a slight heat to her words. _"Have you been speaking to people about me?"_

"No." Beca lied. "You're dead to me. I don't talk about you, Janelle."

_"So you aren't pressing charges against me?" _Janelle bit back the anger evident. Beca felt a small pang of anxiety filling her heart. But along with the anxiety she was also angry. Super angry at her in fact.

"You bet your ass I'm pressing charges." Beca's anger coming out in full swing. Chloe stood up from her spot and headed over toward Beca, sitting on the couch beside her. She was honestly really grateful to have Chloe there for her. "After all the shit you pulled, you honestly think I'm going to just sit back? No, no that's not happening."

_"You little bitch." _Janelle snapped. _"You're gunna pull that shit after everything I've done for your ass!?"_

"And what exactly have you done for me?" Beca shot back in a humorless laugh.

Chloe reached her hand out and laced her fingers with Beca's free hand. She pulled her hands up and kissed the back of Beca's hand. Beca looked over at her and tried to send her a grateful smile but her anger was too real right now and wasn't able to.

"Janelle, I'm done." Beca stated.

_"Rebecca, he knows."_ Janelle stated this caused Beca to stop. She felt the sudden pang of concern as she knew exactly who Janelle was talking about.

"Okay…" Beca stated, trying to act like she was unfazed by the news.

_"You go through with this and it's not going to end well." _Janelle stated without really saying anything. But she knew what she was saying and getting at.

"Convenient for you, isn't it?" Beca asked in anger.

_"This isn't about me," _Janelle snapped. _"I'm trying…"_

"Wow, guess there's a first time for everything." Beca shot back, cutting the woman off. "You honestly don't think I'm going to talk to Officer Carter about this?"

_"This is your life you stupid bitch!" _Janelle shot back momentarily forgetting that the call was being recorded.

"I know that you fucking psyco! You don't think I realize that? I'm the only one who was looking after myself and my life for years! How dare you come at me and act like you care now!" Beca yelled in anger. "You only give a shit because it's affecting you!"

_"You keep messing around in this shit you're going to get yourself killed, Beca." _Janelle stated simply. _"But that's your choice."_

"I'm doing hiding." Beca stated simply. "I am done keeping things in. You will face have to face the consequences of the shit you and Theo put me through. I'm done with this conversation. Do not call me again."

Beca could hear that Janelle was saying something but ended the call none the less.

She stared down at her phone and suddenly felt extremely numb. In a flash of anger Beca threw her phone across the room and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"That stupid fucking bitch!" Beca yelled, allowing all the anger to boil over. She let go of Chloe's hand and ran them through her hair. She stood up and started pacing back and forth, suddenly felt the fear and regret building.

She had decided after that first group session of the support group that she wanted to stand up and do what she needed to do. She wanted to fight back.

But now she fears she just made a huge mistake.

"Beca," Chloe's voice broke through Beca's thoughts. Even with all the noise in her brain her voice acts as a light house, guiding her back to safety.

"Beca, come here baby." Chloe motioned for Beca to walk to her. Beca didn't think about it and just basically fell into her girlfriend's arms.

Beca felt the pain and anger rush out of her. The tears crashing through and breaking down her walls.

"I can't do this." Beca cried out. "I can't fucking do this anymore."

Chloe's arms tightened around her and held her as she shook from the tears that completely wrecked through her body.

"I can't." Beca cried and broke down. The sobs that filled the silence were worse than Chloe had ever heard before.

"Sh… I've got you, baby. I got you." Chloe tried to soothe her but honestly felt so inadequate for this. She didn't know how to help and knew that there was nothing she could do or say to just fix it all. It killed her to see the pain and anger coursing through Beca. The tears ran down her face as Beca continued to repeat over and over again, 'I can't'. And she couldn't blame her. Not even in the slightest.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Warren Mitchell**

Walking into the building Warren looked around in awe. These halls were the halls he had walked down when he was a teenager and it was like walking down memory lane as nothing had changed.

It was all the same.

It made Warren smile to know that Beca was here. He made him feel somewhat connected to her.

The anger built inside him again. He had been so angry for the last three years. He had been upset and angry at the way Janelle had treated the whole divorce. But this last two weeks had been absolute hell. The anger had only grown.

When Warren had been called by Officer Carter two weeks ago, informing him that Janelle had been arrested, the anger and hurt had boiled over. It was only made worse when later on he was told about the charges Beca was pressing against Janelle.

He had been working to get down to Barden but wasn't able to leave as soon as he found out and Beca wouldn't answer his calls. But he was here now. He was here now and he was going to be here for his daughter.

"Hi, can I help you?" The office Secritary asked as Warren walked in.

"Hi, I'm Warren Mitchell, I need to pull my daughter, Rebecca Mitchell out of school for the rest of the day." Warren explained.

The secretary gave him a look and raised her eyebrow. "I'm sorry but I'm going to need to talk to Mr. Weller about that."

"Who's Mr. Weller?" Warren asked in confusion.

"He's the Principal here." The woman explained. "We've been given some strict instruction regarding Beca and he needs to be made aware of anyone coming in asking about her."

"Of course, I understand." Warren nodded his head. "I'd actually really like to talk to Mr. Weller, if that's possible."

"Right, let me go see if he's busy." The woman stood up and walked further back into the office, leaving Warren alone for a few minutes.

It didn't take long for the secretary to come back. "Mr. Weller would like to speak with you. If you'll follow me."

Warren walked back with her and headed into an office. A man was sitting there and stood up as soon as they walked in.

"Mr. Mitchell, please come in." Mr. Weller smiled and put his hand out for Warren, who took it and gave it a firm shake.

"Mr. Weller," Warren nodded.

"Please, have a seat." Mr. Weller gestured. The two men sat and the woman excused herself to go back to the office, as it had been left unattended. "So, what can I do for you, Mr. Mitchell?"

"It's actually Dr. Mitchell, but please just call me Warren." Warren smiled.

"Right, Warren." Mr. Weller smiled and nodded.

"I just need to pick my daughter up from school." Warren explained. "I just barely got to town today and I haven't seen her in almost four years."

"Are you here in regards to what's been going on with Janelle?" The school Principal asked.

"I came back for my daughter." He stated. "What Janelle has decided to do is on her own shoulders. I'm here to support Beca through this mess."

Mr. Weller nodded. "Well, school is nearly over, would it be possible to wait until the end of the day to speak with her?"

"I'd prefer to do it now. I have some pressing matters to attend to after school lets out and I just really need to see my daughter." Warren stated. The pressing matters was a lie. But Weller didn't need to know that.

"Right, well I can take you down to her." Mr. Weller stood up and he and Warren walked out of the office. "She's in Creative Writing with Ms. Beale right now."

Warren nodded his head and followed the man down the hall and to the English and Literature wing of the school.

They walked all the way down until they were at the end of the hall. Weller turned to the left and opened the classroom door.

"So when you write, we need to make sure we are describing, not just telling. I don't want to read, it's hot." A woman's voice could be heard once the door was open. Warren looked over to see a red headed woman standing at the front of the classroom, who stopped talking when Mr. Weller walked in. She turned her attention to him.

The two adults whispered back and forth to each other for a few minutes, low enough that Warren couldn't make out what they were saying. But his eyes were wandering around the students in the class, when they landed on Beca in the back of the room. Her head was down, so he wasn't sure if she'd seen him yet or not.

His eyes watered slightly as he looked at her. She'd grown up so much in the years he hadn't seen her.

Warren did blame himself for that. It wasn't just Janelle. He should have fought harder. Done more. He shouldn't have left like he did and he sure as hell shouldn't have stayed away as long as he had.

Now after everything, he barely even recognized her.

She was so different.

"Beca, can you please grab your stuff." The woman called out. Beca's head snapped up and she looked at her teacher and the principal with confusion written on her face.

"Oh uh, yeah…" Beca said the confusion evident in her tone. "Am I leaving?"

"Yes," Mr. Weller nodded.

She started clearing her desk off and putting it in her backpack but stopped when she spotted Warren standing in the doorway.

Her face went from confusion to shock.

Warren sent her a soft smile, that wasn't returned.

Beca continued to put her stuff in her back and eventually stood up and walked toward the front of the room.

She whispered something to Mr. Weller and the writing teacher, Warren was unable to make out what she had said but was confused as Mr. Weller shook his head and Ms. Beale the teacher, put her hand on Beca's shoulder and sent her a soft smile. Beca ducked her head and moved out of the touch.

She shook her head but followed Mr. Weller out of the room regardless.

Beca just looked at Warren, and didn't say a word to him. The three of them walked down the hall in an awkward silence.

"I'll let Mrs. Harper know that you're checking out, Beca." Mr. Weller explained. "Why don't you head to your locker and get what you need. You can meet your dad at the front office."

"Sure." Beca spoke for the first time. She looked at Warren one last time, her expression unreadable, and walked away from the two men.

"Is she okay?" Warren asked the principal when they were alone.

"Beca's quiet." Weller explained. "She sticks to herself and gets her work done. That's basically what she's known for in the school, quiet and smart. I think this whole thing with Janelle has just really took a tole on her and brought unwanted attention to her."

Warren nodded. Beca had always been a bit of a quiet, antisocial person but she just seemed so… different. So much less happy. The sparkle in her eyes was gone.

"Do you know who she's been staying with?" Warren asked. "I went by the apartment earlier today and it looks like no one's been in there in weeks."

"I'm not sure. In talking with Officer Carter I was made aware that she doesn't have to report where she's staying or who she's staying with due to her being 18." Weller explained. "I tried to find out as many of our staff members have been worried about her well being. Including Ms. Beale, the teacher you just saw."

Warren nodded, unsure what to say.

Beca came back a few minutes later, sent a look at Warren, and continued to walk toward the front doors. Warren basically had to run after her.

"Beca, wait." Warren called. She ignored him and walked out the door and down the steps of the school.

"Beca." Warren called and ran up, putting his hand on her shoulder. Beca visibly flinched and spun around and out of his grasp.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" She yelled at him. The pain and anger encompassed every one of her features. "What do you want?"

"Beca, I'm here for you." Warren sighed. "I'm so sorry, I should have been here sooner."

"You're damn right you should have! Like four fucking years sooner." Beca yelled in anger. "Just leave. I don't need you here."

"I know." Warren nodded his head. "I know okay. I screwed up. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change what happened." Beca countered. "Sorry doesn't erase all the shit they did to me."

Warren felt the tears brim his eyes. "Bec, honey I'm… I wish I could do something to fix this. To change the past. To fight harder for you."

"Fight _harder _for me? Are you serious?" Beca laughed humorlessly. "That would mean you fought at all for me."

"I did." Warren whispered and put his head down. "I swear I did."

"Really? Then why haven't I heard form you in nearly four years?" Beca asked bitterly. "Why didn't you ever answer my calls or write me back? I never heard from you after you got married. Was it that easy to forget about me?"

The pain filled Warren's heart. Of course Janelle would have played him out to be the bad guy to Beca. Of course she wouldn't have told Beca how Warren offered to let her move to Seattle with him and Sheila. Or again when he moved to New York two years ago. Of course, she would keep all that from her and let her think that Warren gave up on her.

"That's not true." Warren sighed. "I tried. I tried so many times to contact you. I tried to get her to let you come stay the summer with me and Sheila. Beca I… I took her to court on more then one occasion fighting her on our custody agreement. She didn't comply with it. She kept telling me that you didn't want to talk to me, that you hated me. If that's true. If it was your choice to not talk to me, I get it. But don't doubt that I tried. I did everything I could think to do."

Beca looked at him with a questioning look in her eyes, almost like she was unsure if she should believe him.

"Even if she did that. And I don't doubt that she did." Beca's voice had lost all it's heat but she was no longer looking up at him. "Even if it's true, why didn't you come. Why didn't you save me?"

The pain in her voice was the breaking point as the tears spilled out of his eyes. He hesitated but reached out and put his hand on Beca's shoulder. She tensed but didn't pull away.

"If I had known." Warren's voice broke, the anger and hurt filling his tone. "God, if I had known I would have been here. I would have stopped her."

Beca looked up at him, tears brimming her own eyes. "So why didn't you?"

Beca backed up away from him and turned, so she wasn't facing him.

"Look, I get it, okay. I get that you couldn't possibly have known. But dad I… I don't need your help." Beca stated. She looked up at him. "You can go back to Seattle now."

"Come back home with me." Warren suggested. Beca looked at him in shock.

"What?" She asked, a hint of a laugh in her tone. "Are you insane?"

Warren looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not just leaving Barden." Beca stated, the anger back in her tone.

"Beca, I'm in New York City now, there's so many amazing opportunities for you there. You can do so much more there then in Barden." Warren explained. "We can rebuild our relationship. You can meet your sister."

Beca's eyes widened at his words. She let out a humorless laugh. "Jesus Christ… My mom's insane and my dad's a dumbass. I really am destined to be just a massive fuck up…"

Warren looked at her with a raised eyebrow, not sure what to make of her outburst.

"Just…" Beca began and sighed heavily. "Just go back to your family, Warren."

The use of his first name stung. It was fair and he knew it but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

"You are part of my family, Bec." Warren stated.

Beca took in a deep breath. "Look, I know you feel obligated to be here. Okay I get it. You're not a bad guy. But I'm not your problem. Don't feel like you have to be here for me. I'm fine. I have a place to stay, and people who are looking after me. I'm going to graduate, then go to BU on a full ride and start my life. You can go home and be with the ones you really want to be with."

Warren looked at her in surprised. "You're going to BU on a full ride?"

Beca simply nodded her head. He smiled at her.

"That's awesome, Beca." He smiled brightly. "You must have worked so incredibly hard to earn that."

Beca nodded again, unsure what to say.

"Beca, you aren't a problem to me." Warren stated. "You're my daughter. I know I've been a really shitty dad to you. I know. And I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make up for that. For not being there for you. I know that saying I'm sorry isn't going to take back the horrors you've been through. But please, just let me try to make this right."

Beca looked at him questioningly. "How do you want to do that? And it's not going to be me moving to New York or Seattle or anything like that. I'm from Barden and I'm staying in Barden."

"That's fair." Warren nodded his head. "Can we start with dinner?"

Beca thought for a moment before nodding her own head. "Yeah, I guess we can do that."

Warren smiled genuinely.

"Why did you pull me out of school?" Beca asked curiously. "And my favorite class too."

Warren laughed slightly and raised his eyebrow. "Wouldn't have pegged you for the creative writing type?"

"Honestly I wasn't until this year. I've just found a lot of escape through writing." Beca explained.

"That teacher, she looked pretty young." Warren observed as he and Beca walked out to the parking lot and to his car.

"Yeah, she just graduated from college. She's actually just technically a sub right now but I'm pretty certain she's going to stay on next year as the actual teacher." Beca explained. "Ms. Beale's a really good teacher."

"Seems like it." Warren nodded his head. They both slid into their seats in the rental car. "You wanna head to my hotel room so I can check in and then we can go find something to eat?"

Beca smiled over at him. "Yeah, that's fine."

They drove in silence for a moment. It wasn't exactly an awkward silence but it wasn't comfortable either.

"Beca, are you staying somewhere safe?" Warren asked. He didn't feel like he really had the right to parent her. Yes, he was her father, but he had also been absent from her life and admittedly did not know that much about his daughter anymore.

"Yeah," Beca nodded her head. "I'm staying with my friend Amy and her mom."

"I'm glad you have someone you can be with." He smiled at her. "But if you want, I can stay in Barden. Rent an apartment for the rest of the school year."

Beca shook her head. "No, it's okay. You need to be with Sheila and your daughter."

Beca's face seemed to wince at the last word. It hurt him to know that there might be some ill feelings about his other daughter Sam.

"I do still want you to come visit." Warren explained. "Not to stay, but just like for a weekend or something."

"I'll think about it." Beca stated, showing that she really didn't want to talk about it.

"Fair enough." He explained and continued to drive. "So uh do you still work on your music?"

Beca looked at him cautiously. Music used to be their thing. It used to be one of the biggest connections they shared.

Beca fell in love with music because of her dad and he was the only one who ever encouraged her to pursue her dream of becoming a music producer. That is until she met Luke and then Chloe. But they were the only three people who really knew about Beca's passion.

"Yeah." Beca nodded her head awkwardly. "Yeah, that's what I'm going to study when I go to BU."

"Good." Warren stated, happiness evident in his tone. "I'm glad."

Beca looked over at him and he looked at her for a moment as well before turning his eyes back to the road.

Beca sighed and pulled out her phone, as they drove in silence.

She smiled as she read something but didn't make to say what it was about to Warren. He did however notice how broken her phone.

"We need to get you a new phone." Warren observed. Beca looked up at him.

"Oh, no it's okay. It's my fault." Beca explained.

"What happened?" He asked, noticing how the front screen was completely shattered.

"I uh…" Beca stopped and laughed a little to herself. "I might of thrown it across the room in anger."

Warren's face turned from one of shock to laughter. "When did that happen?"

"Two days ago." Beca said with a hint of a laugh and ran her hands awkwardly through her hair.

"Something with your mom?" Warren asked turning serious.

"Janelle." Beca corrected. "And yeah."

Warren nodded. He couldn't help but think how incredibly lonely Beca must be. How sad it is that two of the people she's supposed to be closest two, that are supposed to be her parents she feels like she has to refer to them by their first names as if she's not even familiar with them. It made the pain in his heart grow and the guilt become increasingly more undeniable.

"We can go see about getting you a new one after dinner." Warren explained.

"No, like I said, it's fine." Beca stated. Her tone wasn't angry but there was definitely a sense of finality to it. "I don't want you to buy me a new phone."

Warren looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Beca, you're gunna cut your hand up with that thing."

"I appreciate the offer." Beca stated meeting his eyes with her own steel eyes. "But I don't want you coming in and just buying me shit."

Suddenly he understood what Beca was worried about.

"Becs that's not…" Warren began. "That's not what I'm trying to do. I'm not trying to buy back your trust."

"It's just a phone." Beca stated simply.

"You're right. It is just a phone." He nodded. "But if we're going to be able to talk while you're here, and I do want to, then we're gunna need to get you something that isn't capable of skinning you alive."

Beca chuckled at the stupid joke but didn't say anything for a while.

"I guess uh…" She began after the silence had gone on for at least three minutes. "I guess if you don't mind. But like I don't want to be like in debt to you or take advantage of you so I'll pay you back when I can."

Warren wanted to protest and tell her she didn't have to pay him back, but he could tell it was important to her. "Okay. If that's what will make you feel better."

"It will." She said with a curt nod of her head.

"Then phone shopping after dinner it is." He smiled at her.

This was going to be okay. It was going to work itself out. It had to. Right?

Warren just hoped it wasn't too late. He just hoped that Janelle hadn't completely destroyed his daughter. The girl he knew. Who was quirky and sarcastic and loved stupid dad jokes. The girl who sang like an angle and just shined when she was creating music.

He just hoped that his Beca was still in there, past all the scars and pain.

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe watched as her last class filed out of her room for the day. But was interested to see that Stacie and Emily were hanging back.

She knew that both the girls knew about Beca's mom being in jail. She's not sure if they know to what extent Beca was involved but they must know that the other knows as well.

So when the classroom is finally empty but the three of them Chloe stands from her desk and walks over to where they are.

"What's up girls?" Chloe asked curiously.

She sat down on the top of one of the desks and looked between the two girls, reminding herself that Ms. Beale doesn't know about their involvement in her student, Beca Mitchell's life.

"We're worried about Beca." Stacie stated, rather matter-of-factly.

Chloe nodded her head. "And why is that?"

"We know that her mom was arrested and we know that all of the teachers know." Stacie stated, basically telling Chloe she can drop the ignorance act.

"Girls, that's not something I can openly talk about with other students." Chloe explained.

"Can we just ask you something?" Emily was the one to speak this time. Chloe nodded for her to continue. "Who was that man that came in here with Mr. Weller? And why was she taken out of school?"

Chloe sighed. She was super worried about what had happened earlier as well.

"That was her dad." Chloe explained. "I'm not sure why he was taking her out of school though."

Stacie and Emily shared a look. And Stacie turned back to Chloe.

"Ms. Beale?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked turning her attention back to the senior.

"Beca's a good person, who's faced a lot of shi… crap in her life." Stacie explained, catching herself on the swear word. This caused Chloe to smile a little. "I just… I worry that she doesn't have very many people actually in her corner."

Chloe nodded and sighed. "I understand your worry. Trust me, I'm worried about her too."

_Way more so then you know. _Chloe thought to herself.

"I think the best thing you can do for Beca is make sure she knows you're there for her. That you'll support her through whatever." Chloe explained. "She's the type of person who I can tell doesn't like feeling pushed into talking, but even juts being there for her. Sitting in silence together. It's something powerful."

The girls nodded.

"Thanks, Ms. B." Emily smiled at her and Stacie nodded in agreement.

"Have a good rest of your day." CHleo smiled at them, hoping they would take the hint. She really just wanted to have some alone time and send Beca a text. Making sure she was okay.

The two students walked out of the classroom. Chloe quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and clicked on Beca's contact info.

_C: Hey, let me know that you're okay. Was that really your dad? _

_C: Call me when you get a sec._

_C: Love you!_

She put her phone down and sat in her desk chair with a huff.

Chloe was extremely worried about Beca. After her breakdown a few days ago they hadn't really had the chance to talk. She was hoping they would be able to do that tonight.

She just wanted Beca to be happy.

And god she just wanted this whole mess to be over. Beca didn't deserve this shit.

No one did. But especially not Beca.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Janelle's Daughter**

"I'm really glad we did this, Beca." Warren smiled over at his daughter. She just nodded her head and looked over at him.

"Yeah, thanks." She murmured. "I uh should get going. I have to work on homework before tomorrow."

"Of course," Warren nodded his head. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

She smiled at him, "Yeah, sounds good dad."

Beca got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk. She had told her dad that she was staying at an apartment in a gated complex, so he couldn't drive his car in.

Honestly, she didn't really know why she lied about it… She could have just told him where Amy actually lived but what if he dropped by one night while she was at Chloe's or something?

She walked into the complex and waited a few minutes for her dad to drive away before pulling her phone out to call Chloe.

The phone rang a few times before Chloe answered.

_"Beca?" _Chloe's voice filled her ears.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked.

_"I'm at home, where are you? Should I come pick you up?" _Her girlfriends clear concern made Beca's heart swell.

"Can you? I'm a few minutes walk away from the park." Beca explained.

_"Yeah, of course." _She said without hesitation. _"Give me ten minutes. You're okay, right?"_

"Yeah, I'm good. Is it okay if I crash with you tonight?" Beca asked. She knew it would be. It was always okay.

_"You don't even have to ask, Bec. Of course it is." _Beca could hear the smile in her tone.

"Great, I'll see you in a little bit." Beca beamed. "I love you!"

_"I love you!" _Chloe stated before ending the call.

Beca began to make her way toward the park and smiled as she went. She honestly couldn't wait to see her girlfriend. It had been such a long day and she wanted her girl.

It didn't take long for her to get there, so she pulled her phone out to text Amy.

_Beca: Hey, I'm staying somewhere else tonight. I'll see you tomorrow._

Almost immediately Beca received a text back.

_Amy: K. Have fun with your boyfriend ;)_

_Beca: I don't have a boyfriend Amy._

Amy had been trying for the last few weeks to get Beca to confess that she was secretly dating someone and that's why she was gone so much. Where yes, it is true that she is secretly dating someone, Amy was convinced it was a boyfriend. So no, Beca could say that she wasn't sneaking off to her boyfriend, because she didn't have one of those.

_Amy: Whatever you say. Have a good night and use protection!_

Beca cringed as she read that text but didn't respond because Chloe's car had just pulled up.

"Hey, beautiful!" Beca smiled as she jumped into the car.

"Hi." Chloe beamed back at her and pulled her into a kiss.

"How was the rest of your day?" Beca asked as she pulled her seatbelt on.

Chloe began to maneuver the car out of the parking lot.

"It was good, I just worked on some lesson planning." Chloe explained. "So uh… how did things go with your dad?"

Beca reached over and took Chloe's hand in her own as Chloe drove down the road.

"It was okay." Beca nodded her head. "He uh… wants to rebuild our relationship or whatever…"

Chloe hummed in acknowledgement but stayed silent for a moment. "And what do you want?"

"I don't really know, Chlo…" Beca sighed. "I just… like why now? Why is he all the sudden showing back up in my life right now…"

"I don't know, Bec." Chloe sighed as well.

Here's the thing, Chloe always believes that everyone deserves a chance. She always like to see the best in people. But there was just something… off.

It was really weird that he was all the sudden just showing up when Beca's life was finally on it's way to find some kind of normalcy… She wanted to be supportive of Beca and whatever she decided to do regarding her dad. But that didn't mean she fully trusted him.

"I don't know what you should do or why he's here." Chloe explained. "Just… promise me you'll be safe."

Chloe looked over at Beca for a moment, wanting Beca to see the conviction and earnestness in her words.

"I know." Beca sent her a soft smile, fighting the urge to lean over and kiss the amazing woman she loved. "I know. You wanna hear something insane?"

"Sure?" Chloe asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"He asked me to move to New York with him…" Beca stated with a laugh. "Just like that. He was just like 'hey, sorry I sucked as a dad for years but like move your life to a whole different state with me your absentee father and my wife and daughter that I picked instead of you…"

Beca's tone was mocking but the pain was evident as well. Chloe gave her hand a small squeeze. God the nerve of this man…

"That is insane." Chloe mused. "What did you say?"

Chloe's eyes were trained out the window but the street went unseen as her mind was flooded with thoughts.

"I told him no." Beca stated as if it was obvious. She looked over at Chloe, who's attention was still trained out the window but somehow seemed unfocused. "Did you uh… Do you want me to?"

Beca's tone was defeated and small.

"What?" Chloe asked as her eyes snapped to Beca in confusion.

"Do you want me to go live with him?" Beca asked again, her tone soft. She looked down. "It would make your life a lot easier…"

Chloe jerked the car over to the side of the road and slammed on the breaks. She threw the car into park so quickly that Beca barely had time to register that they had stopped.

"Jesus!" Beca yelled in surprise.

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Chloe asked, not even bothering to hide her shock or anger.

"It's true though…" Beca sighed in defeat. "You were normal, and you didn't have to worry about your job or all this shit with Janelle before I came along. Now everything in your life is on the line because of me…"

"That is not true!" Chloe practically yelled cutting Beca off from saying more bullshit. "Just stop, Beca. You know that I love you and I want… no I need you in my life. Beca I love you and nothing will ever change that! No, I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here! But that has to be your choice."

Beca looked down and sighed. She didn't really know what to say or how to act or what to do. She just felt so… stuck.

There was a strange silence that filled the car. One that wasn't normal for the couple. They always knew what to say and how to fix things. But now… What could they say?

"Beca." Chloe finally sighed. "You leaving, is the last thing that I want. I care so much about you and I need you in my life. It would kill me to not have you here anymore."

Beca looked up at her. "I can't leave. You…."

Beca paused for a moment and sighed. She knew that she needed to be honest. She knew that she was safe with Chloe and could tell her anything. So she took in a deep breathe and allowed the vulnerability to take over control.

"I love you and honestly, Chlo… you are my family." Beca looked up at her and sighed. "you're my only family and I'm okay with that. As long as I have you, I'm okay."

"You will always have me." Chloe pulled Beca into a kiss. It was soft and sweet but real.

It was honest. It was coming home. It was safety.

It was love.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Don't ever doubt my love for you ever again." Chloe sighed.

"Never again." Beca smiled at her.

Her eyes seemed to shine as she looked at the woman she loved. The woman she would always love.

**XxX**

**Warren's POV**

Warren sighed heavily as he walked into his hotel room. Seeing Beca had been hard. It had been really hard actually and he just felt completely drained.

He pulled out his phone and clicked on his wife's contact.

_"Hi," Sheila's voice filled his ears. "How are you?"_

"Hey, I'm good. Just got back to the hotel room. How are you? How's Sam?" Warren asked as he took off his shoes and moved over to sit on the bed while he talked to her.

_"She's doing good," Sheila explained. "She went down really easily tonight, which was a miracle since her daddy wasn't there to tuck her in."_

"I miss her and you so much." Warren sighed.

_"How were your meetings today?" _She asked. He could tell she was doing dishes or something as he could hear the pots and pans banging against each other.

"They went well. I met with BU's Dean of Students." Warren lied. "It's looking pretty promising."

_"That's so wonderful, Warren!"_ His wife gushed. _"Are you still excited about the offer?"_

"Yeah, I think it would be good to work for Barden University. I just don't want to get my hopes up." Warren continued. He ran his hands through his hair. "Plus, even if they do offer it to me, there's a lot of things to take into account."

_"I know. But come on Warren, you grew up in Barden. And you've always wanted to raise your kids there one day." _Sheila explained. _"Now that you're a father, I know you've been dying to get back there."_

Warren nodded his head. "I know. It just might not be that easy."

A silence filled the air for a moment.

_"Warren, are you alright?" _Sheila finally asked breaking the void. _"You sound stressed. Is this not what you want?"_

"It's just…" Warren began.

He knew he needed to tell Sheila the truth. She needed to know that he had another daughter and that she was the real reason he had come back. Sheila deserved to know about Beca. But how do you spring that on someone you've been married to for three years.

How do you tell someone that you have a 17 year old daughter that you've never told them about? Er 18. Beca's 18 now…

"I think I'm just a little tired is all." Warren explained. He was tired. He was extremely tired. But not for the reasons he knew Shelia thought he did.

_"Well then go get some sleep." _Sheila said with a laugh. _"You're going to do amazing at your interview tomorrow, I just know it." _

Warren smiled at her support. "Thank you, baby. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

_"I love you!" _Sheila stated and Warren responded in kind, before ending the call.

Warren sighed aloud and lay back in a huff. "Fuck…"

He was screwed. He knew he was.

Here he was trying to support his (secret) daughter through his ex-wife's arrest. Which was due to the absolute hell she put Beca through. While his current wife and daughter are back in New York thinking he was in Barden for a job interview…

When he asked Beca to move to New York with him, he knew she would say no. She would have been insane to say yes…

He cared about Beca.

He did.

But he feared what would happen if Sheila found out that he had a daughter and didn't tell her.

So he needed to find out the type of person Beca was and if she could harm his family. Was she going to try to get money out of him? Was she going to try to break his family apart because she didn't have one?

He was genuinely happy to hear about her full ride to BU because that meant she wouldn't need his money to pay for it.

But still. If she could do harm to his family, he needed to know about it.

Beca was Janelle's daughter after all.

**Beca's POV**

Beca walked into school the next day feeling… different. There was something about having her dad back in town that just made her feel… hopeful?

She didn't know why. She couldn't exactly explain it.

But it sort of felt like she had people in her corner. For the first time in her life she could see and feel the support. She wasn't alone in this world anymore.

Beca now had Chloe, Stacie, Amy, Emily, the support group, and her dad. It had been years since she felt this loved. This cared about.

Beca could tell that Chloe was apprehensive about her dad. She understood it. Warren had basically been gone for the most important years of her life. For him to show up now was weird.

But what if he genuinely wanted to be there for her. Not out of obligation or whatever. But just because he genuinely gave a shit about her.

But still, there was an uneasiness in the back of her mind as well. A feeling that she shouldn't quite put that much trust in him. At least not yet…

Was she being overly cautions? Probably.

But, she was Janelle's daughter after all.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: A Father's Lies**

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe, Jesse, and Aubrey sat together in the teacher lounge one morning before school.

"Can you believe this school year is almost over?" Jesse mused. "I swear it just started."

"I feel like it's not going to end." Aubrey huffed with a hint of a laugh. "How has this semester been for you, Chlo?"

Chloe shook her head and gave a small laugh. "It's been unlike anything I've ever thought it would be."

That was honest. Chloe had never imagined her life taking the turns it has. She never would have imagined when she first accepted the job at Barden as a sub that she would not only would she end up loving every aspect of it, she would end up finding the love of her life in one of her students.

In fact if you had told Chloe when she first started this job, this is how her life was going to look, she would have laughed in your face.

"Well, things are gonna get pretty crazy." Jesse explained. "Especially for the Seniors. With testing and the Thesis deadline coming up everyone's going to be ridiculously busy. Including us teachers."

"I can imagine." Chloe nodded her head.

"So, I feel like we haven't talked much." Aubrey stated. "What's going on? Anything new in your life?"

Chloe thought for a moment. The only new stuff in her life had to do with Beca. It's not like she could talk about that stuff. "Not really. Just work and home. I don't really do much outside of being here."

"You need to get out of the house, Chlo." Aubrey laughed.

"You're probably right." Chleo laughed but knew that it wouldn't happen. The only person Chloe need and wanted to talk to was Beca. She didn't need anything else in her life.

"We just need to find you a boyfriend or girlfriend or something." Jesse said thoughtfully.

"No, I'm good." Chloe shook her head and laughed slightly. "I've got it covered."

She didn't realize what she had said before it was too late. Her face morphing into one of shock… What the hell had she just done?

"Chloe, do you have something you wanna share with the class?" Aubrey asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chloe opened her mouth to say something when the first Bell rang. "Well, I'll see you guys later." She rushed out and left the teachers lounge before the other two teachers could say anything.

**Beca's POV**

Beca and Warren had talked everyday for the last three days and today was the final day he would be in town for a few weeks. He had promised that he would keep in contact with her and that he would come back soon.

On his last night they had decided they would do dinner again. Beca met him at the restaurant and smiled as she walked toward him.

Things were still pretty awkward between the father and daughter. It was definitely going to take more then just a few days to fix their broken relationship.

Beca knew this. And in all honesty she was okay with it as she still had concerns about Warren Mitchell.

Beca nodded at her dad, in a form of greeting before taking her seat.

"How was school today?" Warren asked as he poured her a glass of water from the pitcher that was left on the table by a waiter.

"It was good." Beca smiled in thanks. "I had a test for my English class that I feel pretty good about and Bio we have a project coming up."

Beca continued to talk about her school day and her dad attentively listened as she did so.

Their diner went by smoothly for the first half. It wasn't until they were about halfway through their meals that things took an interesting turn.

Warren's phone, which was on the table, began to ring and Beca noticed it was Sheila who was calling.

"You can take that." Beca nodded.

Warren just shook his head. "It's alright. I'll call her back later."

"Seriously, it's fine." Beca said with a small laugh.

Warren looked at her for a moment before picking up the phone and answering it.

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone.

"No. No it's fine." Warren continued. "Yes, it went well. I should know with in the next few weeks."

Beca face changed from content to one of confusion.

"Nope, I'll be home tomorrow morning." Warren continued. He wasn't looking at Beca so didn't see the strange expression on her face. "Yes. Kiss Sam for me. Love you too."

Warren hung up the phone and looked up to Beca, who was looking at him with a now unreadable expression.

"You okay? Warren asked concerned.

"You're here for a job interview?" Beca asked.

Beca didn't make it a habit to overhear people's privet conversations. But apparently her dad couldn't hear worth shit because his phone was loud, even when it wasn't on speaker phone.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Sheila, she asked about your job interview." Beca said as a statement and not a question.

"Bec…" Warren began but stopped as he really didn't know what to say.

"Does she even know about me?" Beca asked. "Does she know that you're here with me? Or is this really about a job interview?"

Warren's face twisted from confusion to worry. "Beca, there is no job interview. I'm here for you."

"Oh, so I'm such an embarrassment that you lied to your wife about coming to see me. Your daughter." Beca barked back. "Does she even know I exist?"

Warren didn't answer. But honestly he didn't have to. The look on his face spoke volumes.

"Wow." Beca sighed. "Okay then."

Beca shook her head and stood up.

"Beca, wait." Warren sighed.

She just looked back at him, shook his head, and continued to walk away.

"Bec!" Warren stood up and followed after her.

Others in the restaurant were looking at them as Warren rushed after her.

"Beca, wait a minute! Let me explain." He called out. Beca stopped in her tracks in the middle of the restaurant. She flipped around and the rage and hurt that filled her face reminded Warren of Janelle. So much of Janelle, but there was something different about it as well. Something far more fragile. Less rough around the edges, and more honest.

"Fuck you." Beca breathed out, not bothering to even care who was watching them. "I told you. I told you to go home. That you were off the hook from being my father. I told you I was fine! So just go back to your family! Go back to the daughter that you actually want, Warren!"

"Beca that's not true." Warren sighed as he took a few steps closer to Beca, who only backed further away.

"Your wife, doesn't even know you have another daughter!" Beca yelled in anger. "Jesus Christ, if that doesn't scream embarrassed, what the hell does!?"

"Just let me explain, please." Warren sounded broken. The look on his face screamed sorrow. But Beca didn't care.

"Explain what?" Beca asked. "Forget it. I don't need you in my life. I have survived this long without you. I'll be fine. Just… Go."

With that Beca flipped back around, brushed away the tears that had begun to fall and left the restaurant. Not bothering to look back at Warren once as she left.

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe sat at her kitchen table, laptop in front of her. Her fingers resting, motionless on the keys. It had been a long time since she'd been able to write. Like actually write and tonight she was going to make the first steps to actually writing her book.

Taking in a deep breath, she began to type.

The words seemed to flow out of her mind, through her fingers, and onto the computer screen. She smiled as she went. The words almost writing themselves.

Soon before she knew it she was finishing up the very first chapter of what would eventually become her novel. The novel she'd been wanting to write since she was a teenager.

Yes, she knew it would change and look different but she felt like she could breath a sigh of relief. She'd done it. She'd actually taken her first step to writing it. If was like she could feel a physical weight being lifted off her shoulders.

Smile, Chloe saved her progress and turned to her phone, that had sat abandoned for the last hour or so. She looked at it to that she had four missed calls and a bunch of texts, all from Beca.

_B: Hey call me._

_B: I need to talk to you, please call me back._

_B: Chlo, I'm coming over. Please call me._

_B: I'm freaking out. Oh my god I'm so fucking stupid…_

Chloe hurriedly clicked on Beca's contact information and called her.

_"Chlo?" _Beca's voice filled her ears after a moment.

"Beca, where are you?" Chloe asked, worry lacing her tone.

_"Park." _Beca stated, not bothering to explain further.

"I'm on my way." Chloe rushed to put her shoes on. "Baby, are you okay?"

_"I uh…" _Beca began but couldn't seem to find the words. _"I just really need you right now."_

"I'm on my way, baby." Chloe promised. "I'll be there in five minutes. I am so sorry. I was writing and didn't even hear my phone."

_"It's okay." _Chloe could hear a change in Beca's tone. It was one she had never heard before and couldn't quite figure out what to call it. Almost, like betrayal. But it didn't feel like it was directed to Chloe.

What did Warren do?

That was Chloe's first thought. Beca was supposed to be at dinner with him. Something bad must have happened.

"I'll be right there, Bec." Chloe promised again. "I love you."

_"I love you too." _Beca sighed and Chloe could hear the emotion in her tone.

Chloe isn't a fast driver. She generally follows the speed limits but not this time. This time all she cared about was getting to the park. She just needed to find Beca.

She pulled into the parking lot, that her and Beca would meet in and looked around. She couldn't see Beca anywhere.

Fear began to fill her heart but immediately dissipated as soon as her eyes landed on Beca, who was walking toward her car.

Chloe immediately got out of the car and ran up to her.

"Beca, are you okay?" She asked as she pulled the younger girl into her arms. Beca seemed to just sink into her embrace.

"I'm so stupid." Beca whispered in such a small tone, one that just broke Chloe's heart.

"What happened?" Chloe asked as she placed a kiss ontop of Beca's head.

"Can we go home?" Beca asked, to which Chloe quickly nodded and they walked over to Chloe's car.

Beca remained quiet the entire drive back to Chloe's apartment, but never let go of her girlfriends' hand. She didn't cry or really show any emotion at all but Chloe could tell that something was very clearly wrong.

Once back at the apartment, Beca and Chloe immediately headed for the couch together. Chloe sat down first and pulled Beca over to her, who followed Chloe's lead without even a second thought.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Chloe asked after a few minutes of silence. Her head was resting on Beca's should. Beca's back was resting against the front of Chloe's right shoulder and her head leaned against the red heads'.

"He uh lied." Beca explained meekly.

"Your dad?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." The brunette gave a slight nod as she continued. "Apparently his wife doesn't even know I exist. He told her he was here for a job interview or whatever… Sheila doesn't even know he has another daughter. Like… he claims he fought for me but he never even told her about me."

The tears began to stream down Beca's face.

"God, I'm so fucking stupid…" Beca laughed humorlessly. "To think that one of my parent's would give an actual fuck about me…"

Chloe didn't know what to say. She really, genuinely didn't. Her heart ached for Beca and she wanted so badly to slap the shit out of Warren Mitchell.

How could someone as amazing as Beca have parents this shitty? Like for fucks sake… She really was dealt the shittiest hand.

"I am so sorry that he lied to you, Bec." Chloe sighed as she placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. "That wasn't right."

"You would think that I would have learned to stop trusting people so fucking easily." Beca bit back.

"Of course you trusted him, Beca. He's your father. He should have treated you a hell of a lot better then that." Chloe explained. "Beca, baby look at me."

Beca turned slightly so she could see Chloe. "I promise you that I will never lie to you. I will always tell you the truth, even if I know it will hurt."

Tears filled Beca's eyes and she nodded her head.

"I love you so much," Chloe whispered as she pulled Beca into a hug.

Beca cried into Chloe's shoulder and held onto her.

It was in this moment that Beca knew there was only one person she could truly trust, other then herself, and that was Chloe.

Chloe would be the only person she let in and that was perfectly fine with Beca. It meant she was less likely to be hurt or let down.

"I love you," Beca muttered into Chloe's neck as she held onto her girlfriend, her entire world. Her safety.

**Two Weeks Later **

Warren had tried many times to contact Beca and they all went unanswered. Beca had decided that Chloe was the only person that Beca really needed or wanted in her life.

Yes there was Amy and Mrs. Hobart but they had just informed Beca that they were moving back to Australia after the end of the school year so Beca was losing them too. Mrs. Hobart had offered to let Beca come with them but that was honestly not something she really wanted to do.

She loved Barden. This was where her future school was. This was where the love of her life was.

She wasn't leaving.

Beca decided that her best thing to do would be to put her head down and push through the last month and a half of her senior year.

She buried herself into her Senior Thesis. She spent most of her time either at school or at Chloe's apartment.

She stopped going to the support group and didn't talk to Stacie or Emily. She barely talked to Amy and her mom and that was just to tell them that she was safe.

Chloe was the only person she wanted in her life.

Beca could tell Chloe was worried about her, but also seemed to respect that there were somethings that Beca just didn't want to talk about.

Even now as they sit in silence, in Chloe's living room working, Beca can tell Chloe is watching her. Not in like a creepy, stalkery way. But just a sort of checking up on her kind of thing.

"Chlo, I'm fine." Beca sighed as she felt Chloe's eyes on the back of her head for the millionth time in the last hour.

"What? I didn't say anything." Chloe mumbled as if she wasn't just staring at Beca. The brunette turned and smirked at her girlfriend.

"I didn't say you said something." Beca pointed out. "But you have been watching my like hawk over there."

"I have not." Chloe laughed lightly.

"Babe," Beca sighed. She put her laptop down on the coffee table and stood up, making her way over to where Chloe sat. She sat down and pulled her legs up, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder. "I am okay."

"I know." Chloe sighed. "I just can't help but worry about you."

"I know, and I love you so much for caring." Beca explained as she moved her head and placed a soft kiss on Chloe's neck.

Chloe smiled at the touch. "Can I say something?"

Beca looked lifted up her head. "Of course."

"I really think you should consider going back to the support group." Chloe explained. Beca didn't really react so Chloe decided to continue. "I know that you are struggling right now, Bec, and I really think they helped you feel less alone."

Beca didn't respond as she rested her head back on Chloe's shoulder. She took in a deep breath. "I'll think about it. But no promises."

"That's all I ask." Chloe smiled as she turned her head and planted a soft kiss on the top of Beca's head.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Stacie & Emily**

**Beca's POV**

"I uh I think I'm done…" Beca looked at the screen in front of her and sighed in disbelief.

"Do you want me to look at it?" Chloe asked curiously as she watched at Beca in amazement.

"Would you?" Beca asked, never taking her eyes off of the screen.

Chloe nodded and reached her hands out to take the laptop, that Beca eventually handed over.

She watched Chloe carefully as her eyes scanned the screen, moving back and forth as she took in each carefully, purposefully written word.

Chloe seemed to be taking her time as she read over the paper, not wanting to miss any painstaking detail. After what felt like a lifetime Chloe looked up and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Bec, this is amazing." Chloe explained, honesty lacing her words. "I'm definitely not an expert on this topic but your writing alone… it's incredible."

Beca smiled nervously at her, almost as if she was trying to decide if she should accept the compliment or not.

"Thanks, Chlo." Beca took the laptop back and just looked at it for a moment. "So I have something I need to tell you."

Chloe looked at Beca expectantly, giving her time to say whatever she needed to.

"Mr. Weller called me into his office today." Beca explained. "He uh told me I was the top of the senior class and asked me to give the Valedictorian speech…"

The redhead smiled. She of course already knew this as she was on the graduation board since she was a Senior Teacher. Mr. Weller had informed the board of teachers that he was extending the offer to Beca and Salutatorian would be offered to Stacie Conrad.

"That's awesome, Bec!" Chloe beamed at her girlfriend.

"I don't think I'm going to do it." Beca sighed. Chloe's eyes snapped to her girlfriends.

"Beca…" Chloe began but stopped talking. She knew that she needed to hear Beca out. Whatever her thought process was, she wanted to understand. "Why not?"

"I just… I don't want to stand in front of a room full of people I didn't even get to know and talk about how amazing High School was." She explained with a shake of her head.

"I understand that, but that's not really what a Valedictorian speech is about, Beca." Chloe stated. "It's not about how amazing High School is as much as it's about celebrate what you accomplished. You guys are graduating! That's a big deal! It's a way to send off you and your classmates into a new part of life. It's a closure of sorts."

Beca seemed to really be taking in her words.

"I think you should." Chloe added. "I wont tell you what to do, I'm just saying you should think about it."

"You always do that." Beca said with a short laugh. "You, always make me think about things logically."

Chloe laughed too. "I do my best."

Beca sat and thought for a moment, not bothering to say anything. She knew she would do it. She knew she would give the speech, it was now just a matter of accepting it.

"I'm going to submit my thesis." Beca explained as she grabbed her laptop again and going to her Canvas account.

"So you're going to give the speech right?" Chloe asked as she smirked at her girlfriend.

"Shut up." Beca smirked as she typed away at her computer.

"Alright, there we go." Beca mumbled to herself. She looked up at Chloe and smiled brightly. "Anyway, what time is it?"

"It's 5:46." Chloe explained looking at her. "Why?"

"I was thinking about going to the support group tonight." Beca explained.

"Do you want a ride?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind." The brunette smiled.

**XxX**

Beca walked into the room a few minutes before the meeting started. She smiled when she saw Emily sitting down and an empty chair next to her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Beca asked as she walked up to her. Emily turned and smiled brightly.

"Of course, all yours!" The girl beamed.

Beca smiled at her and sat down.

The actual support group went well, Beca only did her introduction today and skipped the sharing portion. She really just wanted to listen and everyone seemed to understand that.

It wasn't until later on at the end of the meeting did she and Emily really get to talk.

"Hey, I'm really glad you came tonight." Emily beamed at the older girl.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure that I would come back honestly." Beca stated. "But I'm glad I did."

"So Stacie's going to pick me up and go get some dinner, if you wanna join us?" Emily suggested. Beca looked at her questioningly for a moment.

"I didn't know you and Stacie were close?" She observed with a raised eyebrow.

Emily gave a small laugh. "We're a little more then close. We've been dating since the beginning of the year…"

"You have?" Beca asked in shock. "I really do need to pay more attention to people."

The girls laughed.

"So, do you wanna come?" Emily asked.

"Well, I don't want to intrude…" Beca shook her head.

"No intrusion. I swear." Emily explained. "But if you want I can double check with her just to make sure she's cool with it."

"Um… Okay yeah. Why not?" Beca agreed. This caused Emily to squeal out in excitement.

"Oh this is so awesome!" The girl basically was jumping up and down. "I'll call Stacie."

Beca laughed as she watched the younger woman. She could tell that Emily was a really great person and someone who had an awesome personality.

Not too long after that Beca found herself in the back seat of Stacie's car.

"Sup, Mitchell." Stacie nodded to her in acknowledgement.

"Conrad." Beca nodded back.

"Where you guys wanna eat?" Stacie asked as she pulled away from the Therapy Center.

"I'm good with whatever." Emily explained and looked back to Beca, before adding, "Anything sound particularly good right now?"

"Um I don't know. I mean you can't really go wrong with Mike's I guess." Beca suggested to which Stacie and Emily smiled at that.

"Let's do it." Stacie nodded her head and turned the car to head in the direction of the diner.

As they drove, Beca pulled her phone out to see a text from Chloe.

_C: Hey just let me know when you need me to pick you up or if plans change. Hope you have a good experience at the meeting :)_

Beca quickly typed out a response.

_B: Going to get food with Stacie and Emily. I'll have them drop me off at Amy's and if you would pick me up from our normal spot?_

_C: Of course! Have fun :D _

Beca smiled and put her phone away. She looked up and was met with Stacie looking back at her through the rearview mirror. The look on Stacie's face was one of knowing. It made Beca feel a little weird but decided just to brush it off.

Eventually they made it to the diner, and found themselves into a booth. Beca sitting across from Stacie and Emily.

"So are you excited about graduation?" Emily asked Beca. "I can't wait to graduate. I still have two more years…"

"Two more years? I thought you were a freshman?" Beca looked at her questioningly.

"No, I'm a Sophomore." Emily laughed.

"Oh… Yeah I'm excited. It's kind of a relief that it's so close actually.." Beca explained.

A silence filled the table for a moment and Beca couldn't help but smile as Stacie took Emily's hand in her own.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Beca asked after the waitress walked away with their order.

"We started dating in October." Stacie explained.

"Oh wow, I don't know how I missed that." Beca laughed.

"That's cuz your head's always down or staring at Ms. Beale." Stacie smirked. Beca's heart dropped in her chest.

"What are you talking about?" Beca asked, not even needing to pretend to be confused. She was.

"Oh please, Beca." Stacie laughed. "Everyone's noticed that since Ms. B started working at the school, you've changed."

"It had nothing to do with Ms. Beale." Beca lied. "It was just the timing of everything. That's all."

"So you don't spend the entire class hour staring at her?" Stacie asked with a smirk.

"Everyone's looking at her, Stacie. She's the teacher." Beca pointed out.

"Not everyone is making heart eyes at her the whole time." Stacie explained.

"Stace, drop it." Emily sighed at her girlfriend. "It's not true."

"What's not true?" Beca asked, knowing she was clearly missing something.

Emily sighed and looked over at her girlfriend. "I told you this whole thing was ridiculous."

"You're the one that just said that." Stacie pointed out.

"What the hell is happening right now?" Beca asked in utter confusion.

Emily and Stacie looked at each other for a moment, then Stacie broke the silence. "You brought it up, you tell her."

"It's your stupid idea…" Emily sighed.

"Someone just tell me." Beca grumbled in frustration.

Emily sighed. "Fine, Stacie's convinced you and Ms. Beale are a thing."

Beca stared at her in shock and confusion.

"I'm not convinced, I know you are." Stacie stated very matter-of-factly.

Beca's eyes snapped to Stacie. "Wait, you think Ms. B and I are dating?" Beca's tone was light and there was a bit of a laugh in her voice, one that she hopped didn't make her sound too nervous.

"Dating, sleeping together? I don't know but I know that there's something going on with you two that isn't exactly school related." Stacie stated very confidently.

Beca laughed again. "Oh my god that's so ridiculous."

"Is it?" The other senior asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" Beca exclaimed a little too loudly. "I mean yeah Ms. B's great and has been helping me out a lot on my Thesis but that's like it."

Stacie began to mess with her phone while Beca talked. She looked up at her.

"So you kiss all your teachers?" Stacie asked with a raised eyebrow.

_What the hell… _Beca thought as she stared at Stacie in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Beca asked again. "I've never kissed…"

Stacie cut her off by sliding her phone over to Beca, who picked it up and saw a picture on it's screen. It was one taken at the park. You could clearly see Beca and Chloe, sitting in Chloe's car.

"What is this supposed to prove?" Beca asked. The picture was just of them sitting in the car. "Ms. B's given me a ride. So what?"

"Swipe to the next picture." Stacie instructed.

Beca did as she was told and gasped slightly as she looked at the picture. It was of her and Chloe kissing. Still in the same car, wearing the same clothes. You could see Beca's face a little clearer then Chloe's but there was no doubting it.

"You wanna explain that picture away?" Stacie asked. Beca looked up at her with wide eyes.

"What do you want?" Beca asked not sure what she was playing at.

Stacie let out a sharp laugh. "What do I want? That's the question you're going with?"

"Stacie, stop it! You're being a real ass right now." Emily glared over at her girlfriend. It was the most serious Beca had ever seen the younger girl act, outside of the support group meetings.

"I uh…" Beca began, she looked down at the picture and felt as though her entire world was falling apart. People knew. Stacie knew. Emily knew.

That was it.

Game over.

Chloe was going to lose her job. She was going to have to move back to Seattle. It was all over and it was her fault. Chloe had just lost her dream and the only person to blame was Beca…

"I have to go." Beca muttered. She put the phone down on the table, as soon as she was about to stand up she felt someone grab her hand. She looked over to see it was Emily.

"Beca, we aren't going to tell anyone." She promised.

Beca looked at her and Stacie in disbelief. "How the hell do I know I can trust you? This is serious and if anyone found out about this, it could seriously hurt Chloe…"

Emily nodded her head and so did Stacie.

"We know." Stacie explained. The smugness was gone. "We would never turn you guys in. We don't think that what you're doing is wrong as long as it's what you both want and you're both happy."

Beca looked down at the phone that was now blank. "Why the hell do you have those pictures then?"

Stacie picked up the phone, messed with it for a second then turned the phone over, to show Beca as she pushed the delete button.

"I only took them to show Em. I'd seen you and Ms. B meet at the park a few times and Emily didn't believe me, I just took them to prove it." Stacie explained.

"How many people have you told?" Beca asked, her anxiety still running rampant right now.

"Just Em." She stated, still sounding confident. "And I mean now you. But that's it."

Beca didn't know if she should trust her.

"Beca, we know you probably don't trust us, but we love you and Ms. B. We don't want either of you to be hurt." Emily explained. Beca felt like she could trust Emily.

"So you aren't going to tell anyone else?" Beca asked, her chest still tight and her breathing was uneven.

"No, we aren't going to tell anyone." Stacie was the one to speak this time. The conviction in her voice was enough to make Beca trust her. However, there was still a part of her that worries she couldn't. She had been hurt too many times to just immediately accept their words for it when it was about something so serious.

"Are you…" Beca began. "Were those the only pictures you had?"

"Yes, do you wanna go through my picture?" Stacie offered. There was no anger or frustration in her tone at all.

Beca thought for a moment but then shook her head. "No. It's okay. I believe you."

Silence filled the table again as the waitress brought their food. Beca mumbled a quiet thank you and looked down at her food.

"This is awkward now." Beca laughed nervously.

"Not really." Stacie shrugged. "I mean not for us at least. You love who you love and age and gender don't matter."

Emily nodded her head. "It's not like it's a huge age gap. What like 5 years?"

Beca nodded her head.

"And you're 18 so who cares…" Stacie pointed out.

Beca nodded her head. She worried what would happen though if Chloe found out that other people knew. Would she freak? Would she end things?

Yeah, the Beale family all knew basically but that wasn't a big deal. None of them would turn them in. But these were two of Chloe's students that now knew… Would that really fuck things up.

"Just like, please don't let Chloe know that you know." Beca whispered out in defeat. "She uh… I don't' know how she would feel about others knowing while I'm still in school. And still her student."

"Yeah, of course." Emily nodded her head.

Beca sighed and shook her head.

"You love her, don't you?" Stacie asked after a minute.

"More then you know." Beca confessed. It was amazing to speak it out to someone other then Chloe. It was almost like it became real. Other people outside of her and Chloe and Chloe's family knew and she didn't have to hide it or pretend like she didn't have this amazing connection to the most amazing woman.

People actually knew of her love for Chloe Beale and she was proud of that.

"If you don't want to get caught though Beca. You guys really need to stop making out in the park." Stacie said with a laugh.

The table filled with laughter.

"Yeah, we really do." Beca nodded her head as she continued to laugh.

**A/N Alright guys we are nearing the end. Just a few more chapters until And Then There Was You comes to an end. I just want to take a moment to thank everyone again for reading and going on the journey with me. It seriously means the world to me. **

**So until next time please leave a review, let me know what you think so far, and have a fantastic day! Stay safe and healthy and I'll see y'all soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: To Save A Life**

The final few weeks of school seemed to go by in a flash. Beca was shocked as she walked out of her Math class, having just taken her last final of her senior year. With school testing over and only about a week left Beca felt incredibly excited and anxious.

Not only was school about to end but Beca had just been given the dates for her mom and Theo's trials. They would be taking place the week after she graduated.

She was nervous about what was going to happen with them. She really didn't know how it was all going to go and was nervous to find out. But knew that the sooner it all happened the better.

Beca needed closure. She needed to be able to move on with her life. So she felt more at ease that the Trials would be sooner rather than later.

Beca began to walk over to a different table in the lunch room then where she normally went, and sat down next to Emily. Stacie was on the other side of her girlfriend, then next to Stacie was Benji, Ashley, Jessica, CR, and in between Beca and CR was Donald Jr or DJ.

"Hey, Bec." Stacie greeted.

Beca smiled in response. She wasn't really close to anyone other then Stacie and Emily but the others were nice and seemed fun. She really had started to enjoy her time with the group of friends.

"How did your math final go?" Benji asked turning to Beca.

"I think it went good." Beca nodded her head.

"That was your last one, right?" Emily asked, to which Beca nodded.

"Dude you're basically done with high school now!" DJ said as he looked to Stacie and Beca who the group knew had the same schedule.

Beca and Stacie smiled at each other. They really were honestly.

Yeah, they had a week left of school but honestly it was all about graduation prep and the regular old end of school year shit.

"So did you guys get your speech ready?" CR asked and looked at both Stacie and Beca.

"Yeah, mine is ready." Stacie explained. "I have a few more things to just edit but the speech is basically done."

Everyone smiled at her and then turned to Beca.

"Um. Yeah I do." Beca explained. What she didn't tell anyone, other then Mr. Weller, was that she was giving a small talk and then singing for her speech. It was something she wanted to keep a secret for a bit. At least til graduation.

"It's crazy that this is it…" Ashley breathed out. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Em, Benji what are you guys going to do without us next year?" DJ asked in a laugh. Both Benji and Emily were in their Sophomore year.

"We'll make it through together." Emily laughed. Benji nodded and laughed.

The group of friends ate together and talked about summer plans and graduation parties. Beca smiled as she listened to her friends happily talk.

Shortly later the bell rang signaling time to head to their next class.

Stacie and Beca walked together and continued to talk as they went.

It took a lot of time for Beca to get used to having someone to spend her days with during school. But it was also nice. It was good to have someone else there and not be so alone.

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe stood in front of her final class of the day and smiled as she looked out at all of them.

"Hey guys, find your seats." She called out and sat down on her chair that she had in front of the class room. "So let's talk about some stuff."

Chloe looked around the room. "So happy last Friday of school!"

Everyone cheered at that, causing Chloe to laugh. Next Friday was the day of graduation so there was no school, allowing the seniors to prep for the ceremony.

"So , not only is it the last Friday in here, but for our seniors, it's their last class." Chloe explained.

She watched as all the Seniors looked at each other in shock and confusion.

"What's going on?" Stacie asked in confusion.

"So with graduation coming up all of next week during 7th hour you're going to be doing stuff for that." Chloe explained.

"What! Why can't we do it like first hour?" One of the other seniors asked.

"Seriously though!" Stacie pointed out.

Chloe's eyes scanned over and she noticed Beca nodding her head at that and smirked at the red head.

"Well I'm sorry but Mr. Weller decided that that's when it would make the most sense." She explained. "So with that being said, our non-seniors in this class will be have to go to Mr. Matthews class, because I'm on the graduation board and I have to be at the practices and things."

"Why do we have to practice graduating?" Beca was the one to speak this time and everyone looked over at her in shock, including Chloe. She couldn't help but agree with her honestly.

"Beca's got a point." Stacie added again. Chloe shook her head and laughed at them.

"I know. I know. It seems a little over the top but it's more for the committee, then for you, so they can make sure that everything is set up right and there's no hiccups." The teacher explained. "Anyway, moving on. Since this is the last day we have this class I wanted to do one last writing assignment."

Everyone immediately pulled out their journals. And Chloe stood to move the rolling board to reviele the quote that was written underneath it.

"Beca, will you read this for me?" Chloe asked as she turned to the senior.

Beca smiled and began to read the quote. "_'Sometimes you will never know the value of a moment until it becomes a memory.'_ – Dr. Suess."

"Thank you." Chloe smiled and sat back down on her chair. "So who can guess what our prompt today is going to be?"

Emily raised her hand first so that's who she called on.

"A moment from this year that we now se value in?" Emily suggested.

Chloe smiled at that and nodded her head. "Yeah, that's it. I want you all to think of a moment from this school year, describe that moment, as small and insignificant it felt at the time, and tell me about what you learned from it. Any questions?"

No one spoke and Chloe just nodded her head. "Alright, you have 15 minutes."

After the 15 minutes was over Chloe made her way back to the front of the class and sat down on her stool. "Alright guys, so today I'm going to give us some time to read our entries. So anyone who wants to read part of or all of what they just wrote, or even paraphrase what you wrote, the time is now yours. Just stand up and make sure everyone is kind and respectful of each other."

A few people stood up and shared their entries. No one really read it out but just talked about the moment they wrote about, which Chloe was fine with.

There were only a few minutes left of class and Chloe was about to finish up class when she was surprised to see Beca stand up. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"So uh the thing I wrote about in my journal…" Beca began awkwardly. "Was uh a moment when I let someone in. I don't talk to people and I genuinely don't really want to most of the time. But I developed a friendship with someone because they allowed me to be real and honest with them. It was something that freaked me out but that person ended up completely changing my life. And giving me hope that I never thought was possible."

Beca sat down quickly and everyone clapped for her just like they did for everyone else. Chloe had to fight back the emotions that she was now feeling.

"Thank you guys so much for sharing. I want to also thank you all for such an amazing year!" Chloe said, the emotion breaking into her tone a little but she hoped that everyone just thought it was about the class and not what Beca had just said. "Please take your journals and continue to write in them. Express yourself through words and I know you'll do a lot of amazing things. Thank you for being such an amazing class."

Everyone awed at Chloe's words.

"You're the best, Ms. B!" Jared called out and a bunch of people echoed his response with yeah's and definitely's.

"Thank you guys," Chloe beamed. "I'll see you guys next week around the school."

Just as she finished saying that the bell rang and everyone got up and started walking out of the room. Some stopped and talked to Chloe while others just waved at her and smiled.

**Beca's POV**

Beca was the last student to clean up her stuff. She just wanted a moment to make sure that Chloe was okay.

"Thanks for everything, Ms. Beale." Beca explained as a few students lingered by the door.

"Of course, Beca. It was a pleasure to have you in my class. You're a really talented writer." Chloe returned in the same maner.

"Thanks." Beca accepted awkwardly. "I'll see ya around the school I guess."

Chloe smiled. "Congratulations on Valedictorian, Beca. You deserve it."

Beca shot her a smile and walked out of the room.

Walking out of the school that day Beca felt a strange sense of finality to it. Yes, she had another week of school but today was basically it. She was all but graduated at this point.

Her mind took her back to just a little over 6 months ago when this whole thing started. When she was walking into that school on a normal day and yet her whole world was flipped upside down. The day Chloe Beale came crashing into her life.

She couldn't help but smile at the memory. Chloe truly was the greatest thing that has ever happened to her.

In that moment, Beca knew that if given the opportunity she would marry Chloe Beale. She would keep Chloe in her life as long as she possibly could.

Beca's thoughts continued to be trained on Chloe as she walked. She didn't realize that someone was following her. Had been following her since she walked out of the school.

It wasn't until she felt a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her torso that she was even brought back to reality.

"Fuck!" Beca yelled in surprise.

A strong hand came around her mouth, keeping her from screaming out, and pulled her backward.

Before she could even begin to fight she was thrown into the back of a van. The door slammed closed as soon as she was in.

Beca started to look around frantically, as soon as her eyes landed on a dark figure wearing a mask in the back of the van with her, she felt a sharp pain to the side of her head and everything went black.

**XxX**

A blinding pain was the first thing Beca registered when she started to come to. Pain. Sharp and concentrated right on her left temple.

Beca tried to open her eyes but wasn't able to. She fought to figure out what the hell was going on.

_What do you know? _Beca thought to herself. _There's pain. In my head. I was probably hit in the head with something. Okay. Um I'm laying down, I think. Whatever I'm on is hard. It's dark, but is it just cuz my eyes are closed or because I'm in a dark room?_

Beca continued to list things. The more she focused on her thoughts and surroundings, the sensations she was feeling, the more with it she became and she was finally able to open her eyes.

The room was dim and she was alone. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was laying on her side.

Someone must have been watching her because Beca suddenly heard a door open and close from behind her.

"You're awake. Finally." A gruff, unfamiliar stated. Beca winced at the sheer volume of his words.

Before Beca could say anything she felt her hands untired and then a sharp pull to her head.

He pulled her up to where she was on her knees, and looked up at him. She knew him… Who was he… She'd seen him before, she just knew it.

"So this can be over quickly or painfully. Your choice." The man stated.

"What do you want?" Beca asked, her voice sounded dry and distant.

"You will not step up on that stand against Theo." The man stated. "You agree to do that and not tell anyone about this meeting of ours, you get to leave. You lie and get on the stand anyway, well then your pretty girlfriend is going to be visited next."

Beca felt her heart drop into her stomach. Theo knew about Chloe…

"If you don't agree, you die." The man continued. His last statement came out almost as casually as if he were telling her the weather. "So what's it going to be kid?"

"Tell Theo to go fuck himself." Beca sneered.

She cried in pain as her head shot backward, the instant taste of blood filled her mouth.

Bringing her head forward she stared at him and spit out the blood. She was not backing down. That was not happening.

**Xxx**

Beca hissed as his fingers dug into her scalp. The pain seared red hot through his touch. But she would not break. She would not back down.

Her eyes closed as she felt the gun press against her head. If this was it. If this was how she was going to die she was going to do it with dignity. She was going to do it while thinking about the only thing that actually mattered to her.

Chloe

Chloe

She just wanted to think about her Chloe.

"I don't wanna do this." His voice was rough, apathetic. "You just agree to his terms, we can both walk away from this."

"Go to hell." Beca breathed out as she glared up at him. He yanked harder on her head and dug the gun further into her temple. She let out a whimper of pain.

"You dumb, Bitch." The man said with a laugh. "You're honestly willing to die over this?"

"You're willing to kill over this?" Beca countered, her voice as even as she could get it.

"What about that girl of yours?" The stranger asked. "You're willing to lose her?"

"Don't you dare bring her into this!" Beca snapped. Her words followed by another loud hiss of pain as he yanked her head back again. The pain radiating from the back of her head and now down her neck.

"Maybe, when I'm done with you, I'll go have my way with her." The man sneered.

"Fuck you!" Beca yelled in anger and cried again as his foot made contact with her back.

"God, I'd be impressed with your resilience if it wasn't placed in such a stupid fucking thing." The man barked in laughter. "You've got guts of steal kid."

Beca wanted so badly to rip that gun out of his hands and shoot him with it.

The tears stung behind her eyes as she closed them, trying to steady herself. She had to stay calm or she was as good as dead.

"So, I'll ask you one more time." The man bent down and whispered in Beca's ear. "What's it going to be? Are you going to get up on that stand? Or are you going to do the smart thing, and leave town and not look back?"

Beca opened her eyes and looked up at him. "If I'm going to die, can I at least do it on my feet?"

He looked at her, a spark of anger flashing through her eyes. "You wanna die standing?"

The man pulled up on Beca's hair. She struggled to her feet but eventually was standing.

He pushed her forward. "Face me!" He ordered.

Beca turned, relieved to no longer have the sting of his fingers digging into her scalp.

"It's a real shame, kid." He stated.

Bringing the gun up to the center of Beca's chest he stared at her for a moment.

Beca closed her eyes. Willing her mind to shut off. Allowing only one thing to come into it. She pictured Chloe. The woman she loved. The woman who had saved her life. Who had changed her.

Chloe was the reason Beca had lived. Truly lived for the first time in her life.

Chloe was the person who taught her what being loved felt like.

Chloe was the only woman she would ever love, truly.

Beca took in a deep breath and resigned herself to her fate.

Just as that realization came, that if she died she'd be okay with it, a loud bang filled her ears. She took in a sharp breath. That was followed by another loud bang.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: And Then There Was You**

Her hand shook violently as she stared into the microphone. She took in a deep breath an looked up to the room that was filled to the brim with people.

"Good morning, Principal Weller, Super Intendent Marks, Barden Facility and staff and my fellow graduated." Beca began to read off her paper. "A week ago, I was laying in a hospital bed, having just been kidnapped, beaten, and shot."

Her voice was strong, but she could hear and feel the emotion as it wracked through her body.

"Today, I stand in front of you a different person. A stronger person." Beca's voice filled the auditorium and everyone in attendance felt each of her words as she spoke. She looked up at the crowd, her eyes instantly seemed to find Chloe's in the crowed. "This is not the speech I originally had planned for this."

Beca shifted the sling on her should, wincing as she did so. "But today I'm here. I'm standing in front of you today because I was given a chance. I, like every single one of you graduating today, have had to fight to be here today. This hasn't come easy to any of us. And life will continue to be a fight. But a fight that we each get to choose."

Beca stopped and sighed. Her eyes again scanning across the crowed.

"I'm so grateful for these last for years. But most of all I'm so grateful for this year. Our Senior Year." Beca explained. "The amazing Ms. Beale reminded my Creative Writing class this year that Ferdinand Magellan once said, '_The Sea is dangerous and its storms terrible, but these obstacles have never been sufficient reason to remain ashore.' _We all know that life is scary. That challenges come. I'm not saying that we leave this place and suddenly our lives improve. In fact I'm saying the opposite. What lays out those doors is the real world. Challenges most of us have never had to face before. But we are strong. We are brave. We will fight. We will not stand back in fear, but charge forward in courage. This is it you guys. This is where life truly begins."

Everyone clapped at that and Beca smiled out at them.

"Since I can't exactly play…" Beca motioned her head to her bandaged shoulder, "I've asked Luke if he could please play for me while I sing. This is for you The graduating class of 2012."

Everyone cheered as Beca walked over to set things up with Luke. He smiled at her.

"You ready for this?" He asked.

Beca had never sang in front of anyone, especially not like this. But it would be worth it. She knew it.

She nodded her head. "Let's do this."

Luke grabbed his guitar and set up on the stool next to Beca's. She messed with the mic for a moment.

Luke played a cord, telling Beca where she needed to be and she began to sing the first line.

_"They've been making blanket statements, scaring everyone_

_They've been making you feel like you never did belong_

_Yeah, he said, and she said, yeah, they say a lot_

_So many things, they just think you forgot"_

Then Luke joined in playing as Beca continued to sing.

_"Who you are, and what you do, and where you're coming from_

_I just thought I could remind you with a simple song_

_No bad body language can start to rub off_

_Till we're choosing weapons and hatred, not love_

_Not you_

_"You were in the wilderness_

_Looking for your own purpose_

_Then you became a butterfly, a butterfly_

_I knew you always would_

_'Cause they were throwing sticks and stones_

_But words could never break your bones_

_You just spread your wings and fly, your wings and fly_

_I knew you always would_

_I knew you always were_

_I knew there always was nothing wrong with being_

_You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you_

_"All you ever see on CNN are enemies_

_Telling you to lose your individuality_

_Look, do this and do that, till you've lost your way_

_Till you need a vice or a means of escape_

_They want you to stare into your screen and see yourself_

_Blow smoke into your mirror till you're mentally unwell_

_So don't let them catch you with lies and deceit_

_They can't take your soul or desire for freedom_

_You_

_"You were in the wilderness_

_Looking for your own purpose_

_Then you became a butterfly, a butterfly_

_I knew you always would_

_'Cause they were throwing sticks and stones_

_But words could never break your bones_

_You just spread your wings and fly, your wings and fly_

_I knew you always would_

_I knew you always were_

_I knew there always was nothing wrong with being"_

Beca smiled as Luke took a breath and began to rap the next verse.

_"Yeah, yeah_

_You said I wanna be, I'm gonna be_

_Everything they said that I couldn't be_

_Everything that I said I would be, when I picked up a pen and I started to speak_

_I hear the beat, my melody_

_I just poured all of my heart in these sheets_

_I could not just be a star in the street_

_Man, I knew I was different, I had the belief_

_Nowhere to live, nothing to eat_

_You were so hungry that you couldn't sleep_

_You couldn't breathe, how could it be_

_All of this shh was happening to me?_

_I would do drugs, I was a thief_

_Still on the run from the karma police_

_You were the mission that's given to me_

_By the powers that be minus Devil, G-O-D"_

Both Beca and Luke sang the last song together.

_"You were in the wilderness, looking for your own purpose_

_And you became a butterfly, a butterfly_

_I knew you always would_

_"You were in the wilderness_

_Looking for your own purpose_

_And you became a butterfly, a butterfly_

_I knew you always were_

_'Cause they were throwing sticks and stones_

_But words will never break your bones_

_You just spread your wings and fly, your wings and fly_

_I knew you always would_

_I knew you always were_

_I knew you always would"_

Silence filled the room as Luke stopped singing and playing allowing Beca to picked up the last line alone.

_"I know there always was nothing wrong with being_

_You."_

Beca smiled over at Luke while the crowd clapped. He pulled her into a side hug, careful of her shoulder.

"You're a Rockstar, kid." Luke smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you for doing that, Luke." He was always going to do the rap section with her but him being willing to play was sort of last minute.

"Happy I was ablee to even be a short part of that." He explained. "When you're big an famous one day, remember this moment and thank me in your Grammy speech."

Beca laughed at him and hugged him back.

"That was excellent, Beca, Luke. Thank you so much." Mr. Weller said standing front of the podium. "Next we'll be pleased to hear from the Salutatorian, Stacie Conrad."

Beca and Luke cleaned up and Beca left the stage and went to her assigned seat.

She smiled brightly as she watched her friend give her own Speech. Everyone laughed as Stacie talked. Many also felt the truth in her words, and some cried at the sentiment of them.

The ceremony seemed to go by in a rush and soon it was time for everyone to receive their diplomas.

Mr. Weller, the Super Intendent, and all of the teachers stood up front on the stage, Mr. Weller at the mic.

He began by talking about their class and how impressed he was with them. How this class and it's students had faced a lot of challenges and yet had come out with some of the most achievements academically.

"Starting with the top ten students of this class." Mr. Weller began, that was Beca and her rows signal to stand. Beca made her way to the stairs that led up on the stage. "This years Valedictorian, Rebecca Mitchell, she has chosen to study at Barden University and has accepted a full ride scholarship."

Everyone cheered as Beca walked up on stage. She shook Mr. Weller's hand and accepted the diploma before moving down the line.

She hugged Luke, Ms. Posen, and Mr. Swanson as she went down the line of teachers. When she stood in front of Chloe they shared a look that was unlike anything before. She could see the absolute pride in Chloe's eyes as she pulled Beca into a hug and whispered into her ear.

"I'm so proud of you, babe." She whispered.

Beca smiled but didn't linger long as she moved down the line.

"Our Salutatorian, the daughter of Jason and Heather Conrad, Stacie Conrad. Stacie has also accepted a full ride scholarship to Barden University." Beca could hear Mr. Weller continue.

**XxX**

By the time they had gotten through every name, Beca was exhausted and needed a pain pill for her shoulder.

She knew that she would be allowed to go home, to Chloe's and not have to worry about the mess of graduation parties and all that shit.

She needed to sleep. She needed to hold her girlfriend. She needed time to process all that had happened.

The last week had gone by in masses of blurs and honest confusion.

From waking up in the hospital on Saturday, being told that she had been shot in the shoulder twice and left to die. That they found her in a puddle of her own blood in her and her mom's old apartment. They had to perform surgery to save her life. It was a miracle she was still alive.

She spent the rest of the week in pain. She was determined however to go to graduation. She wasn't going to allow Theo or Janelle to ruin that for her. It wasn't happening.

So she fought. She fought the doctors. She fought Amy and Mrs. Hobart. She fought herself. She fought.

The only person she didn't have to fight seemingly was Chloe. Chloe had been so supportive and had been there for her every chance she could.

Being here meant more to her then she could even express and having Chloe's support meant the world to her.

Chloe was the person who saved her. She was the reason Beca remained fighting.

Trying her best to ignore the desire to find her girlfriend, Beca turned around and searched the crowed for Amy and Pam.

She spotted them making their way towards her.

"Congratulations," Pam beamed at her. "We are so proud of you."

Amy beamed at her friend. She had graduated just the day before so they were in the same boat as each other. "Congrats shorty."

"That you guys," Beca beamed. "I'm so glad you came."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, sweety." Pam explained. "However, there is someone else here."

Beca raised her eyebrow at that. Who else would come for her?

Just then her eyes looked behind Pam and she spotted her dad, a woman, and a baby behind her.

Beca looked at Pam and Amy for a moment before excusing herself and walking up to them.

"Hi, Bec." Her dad greeted cautiously. "Congrats."

Beca swallowed and didn't really know what to say.

"I uh know you don't want to see me. But uh I brought a few people who wanted to meet you." Warren explained and motioned to the woman and the baby. "This is Sheila and Sam."

Beca turned to them and then back to her dad. "You told her?"

"Yes. He did." Sheila was the one to speak. "Beca, I am so sorry he made you eel like you were some kind of secret or embarrassment."

Beca nodded her head and just stared at him for a moment.

"We tried to come visit you in the hospital but we were told we couldn't." Warren explained. "That there was an approved list that you came up with and we weren't on it."

Beca nodded her head. The police officer that was tasked to protect her had made her come up with a list of people Beca wanted to see and she hadn't even thought to put Warren on it.

"Yeah, I uh safety stuff." Beca explained nervously. "Um look it's great to meet you, Sheila and Sam. But uh I'm sorry this doesn't change anything."

Warren looked down at Beca's words but nodded his head. "I understand."

"Thank you for coming," Beca turned to walk away but stopped. He was here. She knew. They came to support her. She sighed and turned back. "This doesn't change anything yet. But I'm not going to say things will never change."

Warren looked at her with a questioning look, almost as if he didn't understand what she had just said to him.

"I'm not saying that I'll ever really view you as my dad but I'm willing to try." Beca clarified. "Thank you, for coming. It does mean a lot to me."

Warren nodded and handed her the flowers he was holding. "These are for you."

She smiled and accepted them. "Thank you."

Her eyes scanned the crowed and found Chloe, who was standing with Aubrey and Jesse but were watching her. She smiled once Beca met her eyes.

There was her family.

Beca turned back to her dad and Sheila. "I uh, I'm gunna go. But I'll call you."

Warren nodded his head. "We're staying for the trial, so uh we'll be here for awhile."

"Okay." Beca nodded her head and smiled softly. "I'll see you later."

**Two Weeks Later**

**Court Room 21B**

Beca's leg bounced as she looked down and watched as she fiddled with the strap on her sling. This was it. This was the moment that she was dreading, but also praying would come quickly.

Beca felt a hand placed on her bouncing leg and looked over to see Chloe, who was sitting next to her.

"It's going to be okay." Chloe promised.

Yes, Chloe was here with her, in a public space. To anyone who saw them it would just seem like a teacher supporting her old student. A select few knew better but most people would just assume that's what was going on.

"Yeah," Beca nodded her head.

"The state called, Rebecca Mitchell as our next witness." The DA, Jason Conrad, called.

Beca sighed and stood up. She walked forward, keeping her eyes ahead. Not looking over at her mom that sat just a few feet away from her.

The Bailiff walked over to Beca. "Please raise your right hand."

Beca did as she was told.

"Do you swear the testimony you are about to provide this court is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" The Bailiff asked.

Beca's eyes landed on her mother, her eyesight remained steady and strong. "I do."

**XxX**

Beca lay awake, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked as she pulled Beca closer to her.

"Yeah," Beca answered honestly.

"How's your shoulder?" Chloe asked, mindful not to put too much pressure there.

"It's not too bad." Beca said. "I'm not looking forward to physical therapy though."

Chloe laughed softly.

A silence filled the room, but it was a content, easy one. Beca leaned over and planted a kiss on Chloe's lips.

"I'm so proud of you." Chloe mused.

Beca raised her eyebrow and looked at her. "For what?"

"Seriously? Beca how could I not be? You have been through hell and now look at you!" Chloe laughed. "Beca what you just did today, standing up there and telling your truth when no one would blame you for not, you're amazing! My god, you are my hero."

Beca shook her head. "No, you're my hero."

Beca looked at Chloe. "Chlo, my life was a mess. I felt so hopeless and lost. No one knew me and no one cared about me. I had resigned that my life was exactly how it was always going to be. That nothing was going to change. And then… then there was you. You just popped into my life and completely flipped it upside down."

Beca brushed the tears out of her eyes. "I love you, so so much."

Chloe's eyes filled with tears at Beca's words.

"I love you," Chloe whispered. "God, I love you so much."

Beca pulled Chloe toward her, sinking into the embrace.

Sinking into her home.

* * *

**Song Used in this chapter is You by James Arthur. **

**A/N Okay, wow. There are so many thoughts that are filling my mind right now. **

**This story was one that has been in the works for almost a year now. It's one that I have absolutely loved at times and one that I've absolutely hated at times. Writing this story has challenged me as a person and as a writer. It has forced a lot of emotions out of me that I never thought was possible in a piece of fiction. This story has been a friend to me and a home to me in times when I needed it the most and it's tough to say goodbye to it.**

**I seriously want to thank all of you who have read this, from the bottom of my heart! You guys have supported my dream and vision, whether you've been following from the beginning or just barely found it, I want to thank you! Your support and love for me and this story means the entire world to me! Seriously, thank you!**

**This is the last chapter of this story. And it's hard to say that. **

**I had planned to write an Epilogue and I'm not sure if I will. If that's something you'd like, please let me know. If you feel like I should just end it here let me know that too. **

**Thank you again for going on this crazy journey with me! I'll see you in the next one.**

**Thank you!**

**\- Aca-Bechloe47**


	27. Epilogue

**So here's the epilogue for you guys. I really hope you enjoy it. There will be an important note at the end of it so make sure you check it out!**

**Epilogue**

Beca sighed as she rolled over, her eyes remaining closed.

The smell of coffee and pancakes filled the air, causing her stomach to growl in demand. But not ready to give up her sleep but wanting to get up all at the same time, Beca groaned and turned over again.

She could hear mumbling somewhere in the distance, probably by the door. She couldn't help the smile that filled her lips as she knew exactly who it was.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMA!" Beca heard yelled practically in her ear. Beca cringed but opened her eyes and beamed.

"Oh my goodness, thank you, Princess." Beca smiled as she pulled her little girl into her arms. Beca kissed the top of the little girls head.

"I made cakes." The little girl exclaimed proudly, her version of pancakes simply shortened to cakes.

Beca beamed at her daughter. "Did Mommy help?"

Her eyes drifted up to her wife, who was standing in the doorway, her phone up and taking a picture of the interaction.

"A little." Her daughter explained and caused Beca to burst out laughing.

"That's good that you let her help." Beca nodded her head. "Should we go get some before it gets cold?"

The little red head nodded her head in excitement.

"OR should we stay in bed and cuddle all morning?" Beca asked with a smirk as she looked up at Chloe.

"No, cakes!" Rose stated in a huff. She watched her mama in expectation, waiting for her to make the final decision.

Beca feigned as if she was thinking, weighing her options. Then she sent her daughter a wink, "Last one down's a rotten egg!"

Beca yelled as she rocketed out of the bed, a squealing and giggling little girl chasing after her.

She smiled at her wife as she ran past who playfully rolled her eyes and followed after Rose.

"I win!" Rose yelled as she stopped at the kitchen table, Beca doubled over putting on quite the show as if she was breathing heavily.

"You win…" Beca agreed, she stood up straight and smiled as Chloe put her hand on her back and pulled her into her side.

"Mama's a wotten egg!" Rose stated proudly. Beca laughed and so did Chloe.

"Happy Birthday, wotten egg," Chloe mused as she pulled her wife into a kiss.

An easy smile filled Beca's face as she pulled away. "Thanks, babe."

"Cakes!" The impatience 4 year old called from the table. Beca laughed and her and Chloe walked over and took their seats.

They ate, light conversation filled the room. Most of the talking was done by Rose, her moms smiling over at her as she rambled on and on about seemingly nothing at all.

Beca excused herself to go fill up her cup of coffee. On her way back to the table she stopped and observed her little family.

The smile that enveloped her face was so wide it might of hurt if she was paying attention to it. She wasn't. Right now the only thing she could see was her wife and their daughter happily talking and teasing each other.

Moment's like this happened a lot where Beca would forget how to breath as she watched Chloe with their daughter. As her mind seemed to take in the full situation and realize that this was her reality. This was the life she had and has had for 7 years.

She still had moments where she didn't believe it all. Where her life with Chloe just felt like it was too good to be true.

But then Chloe would smile over at her, like she is right now, and everything would come into place. Beca would stop feeling like the scared 17 year old and be the now 25 year old, mother and wife, and music producer she was. To realize that she was no longer under Janelle Mitchell's thumb but her own person with a family she would die for before she let anything bad happen to them.

Beca smiled as she met Chloe's eyes and walked back over to them.

"You okay?" Chloe asked as she grabbed Beca's hand in her own.

"Yeah, more then okay." Beca explained as she leaned in and kissed her wife. "I've got my girls, I'm perfect."

**XxX**

"Hey, daddy." Chloe smiled as she opened the front door to their house.

"Chlo-bug," Jonny smiled and pulled his daughter into a hug. "Where are the two troublemakers?"

"Making trouble in the kitchen." Chloe said with a laugh and led her dad back further into the house. The closer they got to the kitchen the louder the laughter was.

"Mama sthap it!" Rose giggled out.

"What?" They could hear Beca ask. "I didn't do anything."

"You gwot me all wet." Rose huffed but laughed a few minutes later.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Beca stated in ignorance. A few moments later she adjusted the angle of the spoon she was washing and affectively got water all over the front of Rose's shirt, causing the little girl to squeal out. Beca laughing as she did.

"Mama!" The little girl yelled in frustration.

"Hey, you two, look who's here." Chloe called from behind them. Both Beca and Rose turned to see Johnny beaming at them.

"Gwanpa!" Rose yelled and jumped from the chair she had been standing on, to help Beca do dishes, and rocketed herself into the mans arms.

"Hey, Squirt!" Johnny beamed.

Beca dried off her hands and walked over to them. Once Johnny released his granddaughter he turned to Beca. "There's the birthday girl."

He put his arm out and pulled Beca into a hug as well, which she returned. "Hi, dad."

"How does it feel to be 25?" The man asked as they pulled out of the hug.

"The same way it did to be 24." Beca said with a laugh, she turned over to her wife and laced their fingers together.

"Have you made sure your mama has had a good day so far?" Johnny asked as he turned to Rose.

She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Great job!" He beamed at her and picked her back up. "You're a little wet there, what happened?"

"Mama spwashed me," Rose explained causing everyone to laugh.

"Did she really?" The older man asked in disbelief, he looked up at Beca accusatory, an easy smiling filling his eyes.

Beca put her hands up. "I did no such thing."

Johnny whispered something into Rose's ear and she nodded enthusiastically. Johnny sent Beca a wink before yelling, "Let's get her!" The older man took off after Beca, Rose in his arms.

Beca shrieked in laughter and took off running. Chloe shaking her head and laughing at her families' antics, walked after them. Throwing her head back in laughter when Beca flopped onto the couch and her dad placed Rose on top of her, encouraging her to tickle Beca.

After a few minutes things calmed down, Chloe and Beca were sitting next to each other on one couch, Rose on the floor playing with her stuffed animals, and Johnny in the arm chair across from them.

"What time is your reservation tonight?" Johnny asked as she looked down at his watch to check the time.

"7." Chloe explained as she looked at her phone.

"Well, you two go get ready. Rose and I will hang out down here and maybe watch a movie or something." Johnny explained.

"Frozen?" Rose asked as she flipped her head around to look at her grandpa. "Pwease, Gwanpa."

The three adults laughed and the older man just nodded his head. "Maybe… Some snuggles might help me make my decision."

Rose jumped up and immediately ran to his lap, climbing on and snuggling into him.

"Thanks, dad." Chloe smiled as she and Beca stood up and headed toward the stairs.

An hour later both women were walking down the stairs again, ready to head out for dinner reservations.

They both walked in to the living room to see Johnny and Rose dancing together to Let It Go. Both women shared a look with one another and watched the two goofballs together.

Once they finished the two women walked into the room.

"We're gunna head out." Chloe explained. "There's dinner in the fridge, you just need to put it in the oven for 20 minutes at 350."

Johnny nodded his head.

"Come here, bug." Beca smiled at her daughter who ran over to them. "Be so good for your grandpa, okay?"

"Okay." Rose nodded her head and ran over to Chloe. "Wove you."

"Love you, too." Beca said as she beamed down at her little girl.

**XxX**

The couple walked hand in hand into the restaurant and were seated almost right away.

They ordered and got their drinks, all while talking with each other about rather mundane, everyday things. But it made Beca happy. She felt normal and loved it.

"So are we still look towards the 20th for the book?" Beca asked as she beamed at her wife.

"Yeah," Chloe nodded the excitement evident in her face.

"I'm so proud of you." Beca sighed.

"You're the reason I'm even here, Bec." Chloe stated and Beca immediately shook her head.

"No. You're the reason you're here." Beca stated admittedly. "Chloe, you're a writer. You always had it in you to write. And now look at you, about to release your second novel, an it being a sequel to such a successful first book. Chloe, you're incredible."

Chloe looked down and smiled at her hands, allowing Beca's words to fill her mind.

"It's all you, babe." Beca whispered with all the love in the world lacing her tone.

Chloe smiled up at her and reached across and took her hand. "I love you."

Beca smiled at her, still feeling like she was a teenager again and all the love filling her heart. She felt like she would never truly get out of the 'puppy love' stage, even though they've been married for 5 years and have a four year old daughter.

"I love you so much." Beca smiled.

Their marriage hadn't been perfect or even easy. They had faced many hard challenges over the years. Hell a few months after Beca graduated they almost ended things completely because of how bad it had gotten when the truth of their relationship had finally come out. Chloe was the one who got the real brunt of it all and it had almost cost them, them.

But they made it through.

They had taken a break during that time, but eventually came back to each other. And they always would.

"You know if you had told 17 year old me that at this age I would be in this position, I would have laughed in your face." Beca sighed. "I sometimes still feel like I'm just in a dream and I'm gonna wake up at 17, in the same home, Janelle still free and running my life."

Chloe nodded her head and squeezed her hand. Beca didn't talk about Janelle much but Chloe always promised herself that when Beca wanted to or needed to, she would listen. Every time.

"I just… It's still so crazy to me. Yeah, I've changed a lot. I have my degree and I work with some really amazing people and I have you and Rose…. I just, I guess there will just always be that part of me that's waiting for the other shoe to drop, ya know?" Beca explained.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bec. And neither is Rose." Chloe explained. The couple have had conversations similar to this in the past, but Beca has never really confessed to these insecurities before. They just talked about how they couldn't believe they were together or whatever. This was new. This amount of honesty and vulnerability about this particular topic. "You are an incredible mother to our daughter and wife to me. Baby, you are our whole world."

Beca smiled, the tears that brimmed her eyes seemed to make her usually blue eyes turn a silver color.

"You two are my everything." Beca sighed.

"What made this come into your mind?" Chloe asked curiously, knowing something must have happened.

"Janelle called me last week." Beca confessed. She hadn't told Chloe just simply because she didn't know what to do about it or how to process it all.

"She did?" The concern evident in Chloe's tone. "What did she want?"

"She uh… She's getting out." Beca explained. "She struck a deal with the state and is going to testify against Theo, put him away for longer."

Chloe's eyes were wide in astonishment. It wasn't really about the news but the lack of emotion evident in her wife's tone.

"I guess she heard that we moved to California, not sure how, and she uh wanted to come visit." Beca explained.

"What did you tell her?" Chloe asked, not able to really hid her worry.

Beca looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I told her to go to hell."

Beca laughed slightly. "Like hell I'd ever let that woman back in my life or anywhere near you and our daughter."

Chloe let out a breath she had been holding. Beca smiled at her lightly. "You are my family, baby. You and Rose. You're all I need."

Chloe brushed the tears out of her eyes. "I… I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not happy you told her no. But Beca, I wont ever stand in your way from trying to rebuild a relationship with her or even just get some kind of closure with her."

Beca shook her head. "I don't need to rebuild anything with her. Janelle is not my mother. I have a dad and my step-mom. As far as I'm concerned those are Rose's grandparents. She doesn't have another grandma."

Chloe nodded her head.

Beca and Warren had done a lot to rebuild their relationship. It had taken a few years but Warren was there, walking Beca down the isle the day Chloe and Beca got married. He had become her father again and Beca was grateful to have him.

"I'm proud of you." Chloe stated.

"Why's that?" Beca asked not understanding where that came from.

"That conversation, a few years ago, would have destroyed you." Chloe explained. "It just shows me how much you've changed. You've always been strong, the strongest person I know. But now look at you. You went through hell 7 years ago and now here you are."

Beca looked at her wife with the most love in her eyes that she could muster up. "I'm so lucky to be married to you Mrs. Beale."

Chloe grinned back, "Right back at you, Mrs. Beale."

**Important Notice: **

**Hello to my Fanfiction . net friends! I want to thank you guys so much for all you have done to support me! THank you so much for reading, reviewing, and supporting me, this story, and my other stories. However, i do need to announce that I will no longer be posting anything new on this website. Due to issues with the site and other factors i have made the desision to only post on Tumblr and AO3 from this point on. I will continue to post fanfictions on AO3 and you can find me on there at aca_bechloe47. **

**This universe will be continued over there with one-shots from random points in the life of Beca and Chloe. If you would like to send me prompts for this universe please feel free to submit them to me through my tumblr which is aca-bechloe47.**

**Thank you so much for joining me on this journey and i hope to see you at AO3 and tumblr. **

**Thanks!**

**Aca-bechloe47 (Tay)**


End file.
